redwing
by scaz92
Summary: Redwing is the hero he didn't want to be but circumstances say otherwise


chapter 1:

One gloomy night in Gotham city a new hero emerged. He jumped from rooftop too rooftop after him was batgirl. As they were running she yelled "stop we need to talk" but he just kept running and smiled as he did so. Then all of a sudden he just disappeared just like batman. She looked confused and thought "what the?"

Next night:  
An explosion rumbles from the bank of Gotham then our new hero drop in he yells "freeze" the robbers thinks it batman but realize it's not then say "who are you freak?" Our hero replies "I am the colour of anger, of blood, I am REDWING" he then grabs a ball shaped object which a touch of a button two curved razor objects spring out which he calls red razors he then throws it at the robbers and the razors then block the barrels of the guns and explode and the guns are on the floor. He then ties the robbers up and disappears as soon as batgirl shows up. She picks up one of the razors and says too herself "who is he?" She takes the razor and heads back to the bat cave and asks batman too analyse the razor. He then straight away says "hmm, this looks like it's made from the same material as ours whoever he is he's very resourceful" she then asks "anyway too determine who it belongs too?" Batman then grunts "no whoever it is they are clever we best get on too it."  
Then an alarm goes off "it's the joker we should go" batman says calmly batgirl also adds "perhaps our new friend will turn up" off they go into the bat mobile and race after joker. As they turn up joker jumps in his getaway car but batgirl jumps out to fight the goons as batman races off too catch joker. Soon as batman is gone in the distance redwing shows up "need a hand red?" He says jokingly she then swings at a one of the goons too stun him "who are you?" She asks. He then kicks at the other goon's stomach then elbows him behind the neck," I'm a friend" he implies "do you even have a name?" She asks confusingly, he then smiles and calmly says "you know why I didn't stop the other night?" "No" she says as she contemplates different scenarios. "Too bad I thought you would be as smart as batman shame you best get him to figure it out" he says jokingly. He then disappears and just leaves her a note saying "catch me if you can red from a friend"

Batman then turns up in the bat mobile "easy enough for you batgirl?" He asks, she then says in a polite manner "yh our friend turned up and gave me a hand and left a note" she hands him the note and he begins to read it, but our hero is on the other side of the street on a rooftop looking at the duo but he's more interested in batgirl. "Who is she under that cowl?" He thinks too himself.

That Day:

Bruce Wayne is out in a public conference talking about his companies' latest development when out of nowhere the joker comes out "brucie brucie brucie you are such an unfunny guy, BUT I CAME TOO CHANGE THAT" he sniggers he then grabs a canister full of lethal laughing gas but then he drops the canister as a red razor hit his hand, Redwing appears and he yells too bruce "Mr Wayne get out of here now" bruce wayne acknowledges and runs too his car only too change into his batman costume, redwing and joker exchange punches "whoever you are kid, you're going down" joker says seriously "oh yeah who's gonna make me? You?" as redwing says, batman then emerges. But he does not join the fight he just watches the two fight after a few more exchanged blows the joker goes down cold and redwing vanishes without a trace, he runs across the rooftops as he knows batman is on his heels but on one particular roof he stops with batman behind him he asks "why are you following me what do you want" red asks in a rude manner, "I just want to talk that's all" implies batman "oh yeah about what?" Said redwing, "like who you really are and why you're doing this" batman said in a angry manner, redwing smiled and says "I do this because this city needs people like us and we need too work together too take down the criminals of gotham and for who i am i can't tell you that" batman gives a grunt and calmly replies "one you don't know what you doing, two only me batgirl and robin do the detective work in gotham so i'm asking you nicely stop what you're doing" redwing acknowledges batman with a nod and a smile and falls backwards off the roof and vanishes but at the batmobile lays a note saying "say hi too red for me from a friend p.s. let up bossman i only want to help you" batman gets in his car an drives off, on the way he calls up batgirl a.k.a barbara gordan "barb it's bruce we need too trap this "friend" of ours tonight" she replies "ok bruce... but he could be an ally and not enemy you know he can help us." batman says in an angry manner "HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING!" "FINE i'll go along with it but I won't like it" she said disagreeingly

Later that night:

Batman is watching from another rooftop whilst batgirl is the bait for redwing all of sudden he appears "hey red why you out here alone" he says jokingly batgirl replies in a suttle voice " look you may wanna help personnaly i will from time too time but the big guy wont" he replies in a downed manner " ok i understand but if you wanna hang out, patrol or need help just contact me on this communicator, ok red?" She replies in a slight happy manner " sure anytime but answer me this question..." redwing interupts " if its my name your after i'll say next time but if it's too why i ran from you last time it's because i wanted too see how you fast you would run " he said with a smile batgirl blushes when he said that " by the way red if you and him wanna trap me next time make sure i wasn't watching you from a far" replied red, he then runs from rooftop too rooftop then disappearing

A week goes by:

A week goes by, redwing and batgirl miss each other every time but they prefer the chase even though they never stopped and talked since last time batgirl and red still don't know who each is untill batgirl call his communicator and asks " hey you wanna patrol or something?", red replies sure why not meet you at wayne enterprises, oh and red try too keep up yeah" batgirls smirks with a smile and replies "me keep up? I thought you were gonna come after me this time" red replies "maybe next time red"

Later that day at Wayne enterprises:

At Wayne enterprises redwing is waiting for batgirl on the sign, as she shows up he says "evening red now my name is redwing, now you ready red?" Batgirl with a smirk says "so that's who you are and yeah i'm ready shall we?" With a smirk and a nod he runs off the roof diving on too another as she follows him they both hear a cry for help "HELP HELP" they both go to the scene too find a woman in distress but it turns out to be a trap by joker and harley as the distresed woman, as she grabs a hammer she says aloud "nightie nightie kids" and clobbers them both and they fall too the ground unconscious.

At the joker's lair:

Both our heroes awaken both dazzed and confused as they awake the joker walks in with his smile and says to them "well well well the bat and the new kid, tell me is he batmans new sidekick or is he just a freak, meh either your both not leaving here" batgirl yells to the joker "you'll never get away with this joker" joker then laughs in amusement, then replies too the threat "oh really, i got a proposition for your friend." she replies "oh yeah what?" Joker seriously says "well if bats new sidekick doesn't get out of gotham by midday tomorrow then you die, simple as really" he then starts too laugh then out of nowhere with his head on the floor redwing replies sincerly and in a low voice "fine i'll go if thats what you really want, but you'll need to let me down from here"

"Ok punch judy get him down" joker says too his goons, the two goons let him down then all of a sudden redwing attacks the two goons by roundhouse kicking one of them then back flipping in the air he gets his hand too the front of him so he could elbow the other, soon as the second goon falls to the ground joker and harley make their escape, so redwing grabs a red razor and springing out the arms so he can cut the rope on his wrists then he sets batgirl down as he is doing this batgirl asks him " you were joking when you said you were going leave gotham right?" Redwing does not give her an answer and out of nowhere batman turns up and grabs redwing by his top and yells at him "do you know what you done? Not only did you put yourself in danger but you put batgirl in danger too" red sincerly replies "yes i know and i'm sorry it wont happen again i promise" redwing then walks away but stops too say goodbye too batgirl and gives her a peck on the cheek and whispers too her "i'm sorry it wont happen again i promise" he then continues too walk away. Batgirl then yells at batman "what the heck? He just saved my life after putting himself in danger and you just tell him off after all he's done" batman angrily replies "he might of saved you but he's an amateur and he wouldn't of saved you if he didn't put you in danger in the first place" batgirl the replies in a low voice "first of all we all used too be amateurs, two i wanted patrol with him and lastly we put ourselves in danger every night we do this, but thing is we had the training he hasn't had our training" batman then replies "go home barb and this discussion is over." But she does not go home she simply tracks down redwing at his home and climbs through the window and asks "you're not going to take that from him are you?" but he does not reply all he does is hand her a note and gives her a kiss good bye and walks out the house, as she climbs out the way she came, and goes to the roof top she opens the note which says "dear red, batman is right it was all my fault and I will never do that too you or anyone else ever again that is why I'm leaving Gotham tomorrow morning via train if you wish to say good bye if not then I understand, love RW p.s. tell batman too lighten up on you"

Next day at Gotham city train station:

As red wing is in his civilian clothes batgirl will not notice him but he will with her so as he approaches his platform he scouts all possible locations for batgirls shadow at least but he thinks she has not shown up so he puts his head down facing the floor when Barbara gordan shows up out of her costume and asks him only something redwing would know "so why did you run on our chase?" he shyly says "because I wanted see how fast you would run." So she asks "so why are you running now?" he replies "because I still want to see you run" they both laugh and giggle but his train approaches they both get up exchange a kiss on the cheek and he whispers in her ear "if you need me I'm a call away red, but this note don't open until I'm gone." He hands her a bit of paper and he boards his train, case in hand and as the train leave she open the bit of paper but it contains a photo of them both with the words "never forget, and be strong red from red" she smiles and put the paper away and walks away from the station whilst on the train our hero reminisces about the time in Gotham and smiles as he heads for a new town, new beginning and new crime.

On the train:

On his way to castle city, redwing reminices why he became who he is

(Twelve months earlier)

Back in gotham our hero john mason and his parents robert and mary-anne mason owed some bad people money and one night the gangsters burst in their home while john was out and started unleashing a barrage of bullets, when john returned the gangsters waited for him and on their way out one of them pulled out a knife and stabbed him and he said " you were the lucky one out of all this and consider the debt repaid" as they walked out john fell too the floor with tears of sorrow and pain rolling down his face but luckily a neighbour walked past and saw the door half open with john laying down and called for the emergency services, john had too have surgery but he still had too sort out a burial for his parents, but at the funeral service he vowed vengeance too those who killed them so for many months he trained too dodge attacks, how too disarm mobsters, and had too decide whether too kill the mobsters or let justice preveil so he gave him self a new identity and a costume and thus redwing is born. The night before the storm our hero appeared from his home climbed to the rooftop and started running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop and capturing the attention of his female hero friend batgirl and thus the chase begins.

Back on the train:

John is thinking of his new home too be when he spots some armed thugs in the carriage but he can not get away because it might destroy his identity but he has got some specialised red razors that also act as a smoke grenade at flick of a switch and when the thugs get near the door too the carriage too where our hero is, he sets two of the razors to smoke mode and rolls them on the floor and the smoke comes out of them so he darns his mask and starts to rush the the thugs and disarming them promptly then he punches them several times til they are k/o'ed since the whole carriage is full of smoke no one notices that redwing was there so he grabs his suitcase and goes too the public convenience to change into his costume then on his way out he locks the door so no one can get too his suitcase and revealing who he his and he makes his way through the train too make sure there was no other thugs on board as he moves too the cockpit of the train he spots an armed man in there so he knocks on the door so the man would open redwing grabs the arm twists it to the right so the gun is released and drops on the floor and punches the guy in the face and he falls on floor and redwing ties him up like he did with the other two, the driver says too him "who ever you are, thank you." Redwing replies "no problem just doing my job" redwing promptly returns too the restroom that he locked he unlocks it and changes back to john mason with case in hand but on his way back too the carriage he look out the window and notices a strange vehicle running alongside of the train and thinks too himself "this is the last time i'm going by train" so he sharply returns back into redwing makes his way to the conductor and tells him speed up so as the conductor speeds up the strange vehicle matches speed so redwing makes his way too the last carriage too where some thugs are jumping from the vehicle too the carriage redwing is out matched four to one but he stands his ground and fought off the thugs battered and bruised he was from the fight before but he wasn't going too let the passengers down so he fought valiantly and when they fell too the floor he asked every one too leave the carriage so he could lock both front and back doors of it so the thugs were isolated from the innocent, eventually the train pulled in too castle city train terminal too where the local police were waiting but redwing had already slipped away into the night but every one said that a costumed hero single handedly fought of the guys, but he was in the shadows watching the law enforcement take the thugs away the police commisioner arrives on scene and asks "any one know who did this?" The officers shrugged and said "some guy in a mask and a costume did this and calls himself redwing" the commisioner replies "great we got some costumed freak of a vigilante running around castle city put out an APB for him i want him found now" so the officer puts out the APB for redwing, so for now our hero needs to lay low but luckily john mason has already bought a home so he heads over there suitcase in hand with just a large coat covering his costume and mask in pocket he promptly enters his premises but a knock comes to his door he opens it a little and it's a CCPD officer john asks "can i help you officer?" She shows him a picture of him self as redwing and asks "have you seen this guy?" He replies in a stutter"nno...no sorry officer" he starts too sweat a little the officer smiles "ok if you do see him don't hesitate to call the police and you're new here aren't you?" He replies "yes i am" she says "ok don't forget too call if you see him, newbie" she starts too go next door and he closes his door and lets out a sigh of relief

A few weeks later:

Weeks go by where our hero foils the thugs of Castle City but also eludes the cities law enforcement but today at the CCPD HQ the commissioner has all precinct captains in his briefing room "today we shall commence blue wave which basically means if you see this so called hero keep him surrounded cordon off the area and wait for Anti Hero Assault Team or AHAT for short" one of the captains asks "sir if we do that we might lose the public's interest because they support redwing for what he's doing" the commissioner replies "I don't care I just want this freak in a cell or in the morgue and your officer are meant be doing what they are supposed to be doing not him now get the heck out of my office" as the captains leave the headquarters one of them head too his patrol car in an alley when redwing swoops in from a rope and repels upwards with him and takes off the captains belt redwing asks "why does the commissioner want to commence operation blue wave? I'm only trying to help" the captains replies "look personally I like what you're doing but the commish isn't too happy if you lay low awhile perhaps I'll forget this talk ever happened" but before that sentenced was finished redwing had already disappeared into the night as he jumps from rooftop too rooftop then suddenly as spotlight hits him from a police chopper the pilot over the tannoy says "you get on the ground now or we will use force" but he just keeps running till he runs out of roof then several police vehicles arrive one of them being an AHAT van so he goes to the roof door and goes downstairs with AHAT team coming up he throws himself at them so they go down like bowling pins and whilst unconscious he takes one of them too change into his AHAT uniform and taking his mask off but mostly covering his costume as he picks up the M4 carbine rifle the officer was carrying and he waltz out the building with an officer asking "is he in there?" red casually answers "no but the team are making a thorough search of the building" as he walks near the AHAT van he throws the rifle and walks in too the alley and takes off his disguise and puts his mask back on and leaps on to a fire escape and climbing it he goes to the roof tops and runs home.

Next Evening:

"How in the world did he get away please someone elaborate" as the commissioner bangs on his desk with a fist a captain scaredly replies "we we we think he used an AHAT uniform too get away from the scene sir" the commissioner angrily replies "you are # !?Ing kidding me right he used elite officers' clothes and you didn't question a goddamn thing what am I paying you for? Get the heck out and do some detective work of your own and that's an order" but they don't realise that our hero was perched on the ledge outside listening in on the whole meeting so when the commissioner is alone in his office not concentrating redwing snipped the communication line that leads to his office and enter the office "why do want me in jail?" red asks. The commissioner scared out of his boots replies "because you're a menace on this fair city" red replies "oh yeah so why is crime down thirty percent and why do the public like what I'm doing that for once in their lives they can go out of their homes at night and feel safe huh answer me that" but before the commissioner could reply our hero was gone

Next day

The commissioner publicly renounces operation blue wave and announces that redwing will be left alone from the Castle City Police Dept. but they will not have contact with each other when all of a sudden a sadistic mad man appears and sets off explosives and yells "ah ah ah commish you stay there" the commissioner asks "who are you?" the mad man says "they call me Mr Dynamite because I leave with a bang" he laughs and sniggers then the commissioner asks "what do you want?" Mr Dynamite says "oh I want redwing here NOW" as this is on the news regular average Joe, john mason watches this horrific scene and darns his costume too become redwing as he climbs up to the roof he sprints too mid ground too face this foe when he gets there he scopes out the situation he heads to the nearest officer which happens to be the same officer who knocked on his door many weeks ago he asks her "'scuse me officer what's going on in there?" she replies in a cop manner " it's officer toyah and the situation is that phsyco has the commish rigged on a dead man's switch so if he moves boom and the guy is also carrying a dead man switch on him so if he lets go the commish goes boom again so either way he's done for" red replies "as much I want to see a new commish this guy is ok once you get know him" red goes to an area near the commissioner so he can pounce when the guy isn't looking but soon he turns his back redwing races towards the commissioner he knocks him out the way of the stage and sure enough the stage explodes and redwing is caught in the blast injuring himself as he lays down on the floor using his arms to get back up he crawls over to the commissioner as he does so our hero thinks too himself "mustn't give up mustn't surrender" he does this he gains some inner strength and is motivated but now he is motivated enough to stand with his costume torn and holding his arm as maybe dislocated he summons up the strength to exchange blows with Mr dynamite but as the villain hits the floor our hero does not stop he carries on and on like a possessed man as the cops rush over it takes 3 officer to get redwing off the man as the man is carted off too castle city prison infirmary redwing is treated for his shoulder and grazing and he says a loudly " I'm not ready for my own city I need guidance" the paramedic asks "what you mean redwing?" he says even louder "I mean I'm not ready to go lone ranger I'm sorry but for the time being I'm turning back too once where I came from too seek guidance"

Back in Gotham:

Barbara gordon's communicator from redwing starts beeping she picks it up and says "whats up red?" He answers in pain "ugh batgirl ugh i need to see ahhh you so am on my way back too gotham ahh but i need help from the bigman any chance you could argh get him too train me please?" Batgirl says "ok i'll try too get him too help you trained but on the way from train station you'll need tell me what happened to you?"

Back at castle city terminal:

As john mason boards the train he has his right arm in a sling and uses a crutch as he is on his way back too gotham

In gotham city:

As he arrives back in gotham our hero steps off the train barbara gordon awaits him but as he steps off an elderly man comes from behind and chloroforms him they drag john mason in to the back of a van as they take him to a secret location but barbara gordon puts his mask on him too get him ready for training as he awakes on a table batgirl and robin is stood near him he asks "ugh what happened?" Batgirl replies " we had to put you asleep to bring you here" "ok but where am i red?" Redwing asks dazily. Batgirl answers "the batcave now tell us what happened to you because all i see is a torn costume and a battered hero" redwing tells them what happened over the weeks then batman walks in and says "i thought i told you too leave the hero stuff to us" redwing jokingly says whilst in pain "yh well thought i'd give you a hand haha argh look all i need is too be trained more y'know just like red and your pixie boy here" robin annoyingly replies "hey i aint no pixie i'm" red interupts "your the pixie boy wonder i know" batgirl smiles at the joke then batman says "get him out of here i aint training no one"

Then redwing replies "what? You gotta be kidding" then suddenly he is sedated and is driven out of the batcave and ends up in an alley as he awakens he has an idea too attract batman he heads too the GCPD building to turn the spotlight on he does this and batman see's it and they all roll out of the cave but redwing is hiding in the shadows when they show up on the roof smoke grenades roll on the floor and begins to spread across the roof redwing attacks batman from behind clobbers him round the head "you should've trained me like i asked" redwing says lowly as he picks up the razor that was on the floor to leave no trace and he jumps off the rooftop with an unconscious batman on the floor both batgirl and robin are in shock when they see batman on the floor but batgirl is more shocked because she knows who did it but back at the hotel where john mason is staying redwing says aloud "oh god what have i done? What have i become? I need get rid of the costume and get out of gotham permanently" he gets changed out of his hero costume and into his normal clothes and puts his costume in a black binbag and heads to the dumpster and slings the bag in the dumpster but batgirl waits for him in his room and asks one question in a low voice "why?" He replies in shallow voice "i got sick and tired of being turned down and i got so mad i just wanted do something about it but i give up i slung my costume and everything else so you wont be seeing redwing again anytime soon" she replies "you know them two are gonna hunt you down you know" he replies lowly "i know and expect nothing less but unless you tell them who and where i am it'll take longer but thats up too you" she climbs on the edge of the window and says "i wont for twenty four hours but after am gonna tell them" he replies "thanks and be safe batgirl" she swings out of the window and he knows that she'll tell them so he packs his stuff and heads too the train terminal and heads back to castle city but batman and robin are at the hotel sleuthing around and come to the dumpster and find the costume and razor's then head too the room where he was staying but find out that's he already gone "darn we just missed him batman" says robin batman replies "i know but we both know someone who knows where's he going" they both leave the hotel and go looking for batgirl when they do batman asks "ok barb truth time where is he going?" She answers "castle city is his city after he left first time round so he's going back" so both sets of heroes are heading towards castle city but one surrendered the others just want to talk to him.

In Castle City:

Back in Castle City john mason steps off the train when suddenly something lurking in the shadows catches his attention but he thinks "don't do it, can't do it, sod it i'll see what it is" he goes over to the shadowed area where he see his old friend batgirl then something taps his shoulder as he turns round he see's batman and batman launches his fist into the face of john mason goes down on the ground and gets dragged off too the castle city batcave as he awakens john mason with a blackened eye just smiles although confused and says allowed "ha i had that coming didn't i" both batman and batgirl say nothing to him then he heads too batman who is at the bat-computer and looks up at the screen and says "thats the guy who stabbed me" batman in a eary tone replies "yes he did a hit on you family aswell but the hit was given out by this man... alfonse pegorinio" his picture appears on the screen batman also adds "if you're determined to continue i got two things for you" batman hands him redwings costume and equipment john replies "and the second thing is?" Batman in a low voice "i will train you personally" john the darn his costume and they begin to train batgirl looks on at the end of training "well done you passed the first test now the second test is too handle trouble in reality i looked at footage of you before training you were sloppy but you just handled it" says batman redwing the replies "ok thanks so what now?" Batman replies "now i go back to gotham my work is finished but i'm sure batgirl will stay if she wants and feel free to use this batcave at any time" they both head outside the training area batman goes in his batmobile and speeds off back to gotham but redwing asks batgirl "why didn't you go with him?" She replies "because i wanna stay for awhile" she then kisses him his eyes light up but they both enjoy it then when they back away she smiles and he blushes then an alarm goes off and they rush on out of the cave and head towards the crime in progress which turns out to be a shootnout at the castle city first national bank they swoop on to the roof of the bank and open a sky light they drop in and start fighting the robbers he grabs a razor and she grabs a baterang and they throw them at the robbers weaponry and explode and again start throwing punches at the perpatraitors when the fighting stops they open the front door of the bank and both redwing and batgirl head on through the sky light the police rush in the bank and find the robbers on floor and no sign of both heroes but a few rooftops away they pause and redwing says to her "not bad for your first night in this city" she smiles and blushes and says "gee thanks" she then runs off and shouts "catch me if you can" he smiles and runs after her from a different point of view they look like two kids playing chase.

Meanwhile at CC prison:

At Castle City prison mr dynamite gets a visitor from one of pegorinio's men "later on today you'll get a package one of the wardens is one of us if you want out then use it wisely then you can get redwing out of the picture permanently" says the mobster, mr dynamite replies "understood and thanks" and sure enough later that day the corupt warden brings him his package, mr dynamite opens it up and smiles and in there is his outfit and some c4 that is rigged so he sets the timer to blow and moves back alittle and it explodes the wall has a hole in it and he bruptly escapes he ducks and dives in alleyways and various places he puts his costume on and goes down to the docking area of the city he goes in to a warehouse locks the door and yells "EVERYBODY GET IN THE CENTRE OF THE BUILDING NOW!" he takes the hostage and plants bombs all round the structure of the building and patiently waits for our heroes

Later that day:

Mr Dynamite has a warehouse complex ready to blow when our heroes redwing and batgirl swoop by the area and ask an officer "what's going on?" the officer abruptly replies "the nutter Mr dynamite has the building wired too blow and there's hostages in there too" both heroes reply "we're on it" they both run into the building redwing confront the criminal whilst batgirl sneakily attends to the hostages she says in a low whisper to them "quick hurry up we have not got much time" she leads the hostages out to the attending police when she stands by the door counting each one is accounted for at the end of that a blast erupts through the building as it collapses with both redwing and Mr dynamite underneath the rubble.

Before the explosion:

Whilst batgirl was attending to the hostages' redwing confront Mr Dynamite "how the heck did you escape?" red asks, the villain replies "pure ingenuity hero plus I had some help on the outside but that does not matter now hero because when am finished with you this place with blow sky high and then the rest of the city" he begins to laugh red replies "don't bet on it" he runs towards the villain and throws a few blows cutting his lip and drawing blood the villain also draws some of redwings blood then he presses the button on the detonator and the building starts too collapse Mr dynamite runs for an exit but redwing runs too him and grabs him and says "if I go then so do you"

Aftermath:

As the rescue crews siv through the rubble but one rescue worker find something it's his belt he calls over batgirl she sees the belt and drops too her knees and with tears in her eyes and in an upset tone she says "no no no this can't be it, it can't" the crewman replies "it is at the moment but we'll keep looking" as they keep looking through the rubble they don't find his body only torn bit of his costume and the only body they find is of Mr dynamites

The next day:

The majority of Castle city turn out to the mourning of their hero and saviour Redwing most are in Midground to mourn whilst selected members are at the cemetery for his burial, batgirl looks on feeling many emotions pain sorrow anger, but she can't let them overcome her not today and not for a long while otherwise she could turn out to be like her mentor, she take his utility belt and bits of his costume back to the castle city bat cave and puts them in a cabinet

Later that night:

As she was curled up eating ice cream and watching TV too ease the pain she hears a crash of glass breaking and landing on the floor she heads to the bat cave only to find a mystery man in a ski mask taking redwings' belt, he dashes off and she follows in pursuit but he was too quick for her.

Chapter2:

After the events that took place in castle city, the loss of a friend and his stolen utility belt Barbara Gordon is back in Gotham city

In Gotham city:

Whilst on patrol batgirl spots something odd she spots someone on a rope breaking into a building so she stops by watching him and seeing something familiar around his waist it's her friends utility belt her eyes open in shock and she feels anger pumping round her she says too the burglar"if you want in the building most people would use the front door"he just smiles at her and zip lines upwards she is too quick for him getting on the roof and she asks two more questions"where did you get that belt? And why do you use it to commit crimes?"he answers in a low deep voice"I stole it from your shrine too your hero and it suits me better now get out of my way girl"she angrily snaps"GIRL? HOW DARE YOU YOU'RE GOING DOWN"he bolts off the roof top running from one to the next but she catches up and grabs him she clenches her fist but hesitates so he kicks her off of him and he runs to the darkness disappearing for now she punches one of the metal a/c casings and in pain says"ow ow ow that hurt"she heads back to the batcave and rants on how about he got away to robin"guh the nerve of him he uses redwings belt for crimes and THEN says it suits him better ugggh when I find him…."Robin replies in an anxious manner"barb cool down you still haven't gotten over redwing yet so I don't think you should…"batgirl interrupts"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T DO TIM I MAY STILL BE GRIEVING BUT I CAN STILL DO MY JOB"robin replies"evidently not this guy is gonna wind you up by wearing your friends belt which will make you more angry so you're too close to this let me take a whack at him"she replies in a cooling manner"fine go take a shot at him"so robin goes out on patrol looking for this mystery burglar when he hears an alarm going off at Wayne enterprises so swoops in too find the mystery man in action robin yells too him"freeze"the guy replies"who's gonna make me pixie boy and by the way where your cute fairy girlfriend?"robin gets mad alil and yells"shut up she's a friend you took what was possibly gonna be her boyfriend's belt"the guy just laughs, robin runs and takes a whack at the guy but he dodges in time and punches robin in the abdomen and sends a boot to his back"stay down if I were you pixie boy you might get hurt"he says to robin, when suddenly batgirl arrives on the scene"you ok robin?"she asks, he replies coughing"yeah just about" the burglar sarcastically says"oh joy the pixie and what looks like the tooth fairies gothic sister this should be interesting"he runs out the door both robin and batgirl give chase and launch there grapplers at his feet and arms to bound him he drops on the floor batgirls says"time to reveal your identity"but he is cutting the rope as they run towards him he plays possum until they get near and when she reaches for his ski mask he in a dark tone goes"ah ah ah naughty naughty"and he breaks out of his bonds and takes her as a human shield he backs up towards the nearest window he lets go of her and kicks her towards robin and he jumps out of the window batgirl tenses up in anger and robin notices this, but there is one thing they did notice that he was the size and build of john mason aka redwing, whilst running on rooftops robin says too batgirl"you notice how he was the size and build as redwing?"she replies"yes but it could be any one besides his body was never found"he replies"yh but how many call me pixie boy and not hurt you TWICE and have the same training as us and knew how cut the cables and like you said he was never found in the rubble but if it is him why go from hero too crook?"she replies in a low tone"I don't know Tim but if it is him I'd like to know why he hasn't tried to get in touch with me"

At an unknown location:

At an unknown location in Gotham the mystery burglar drops in on Alfonse pegorinio and says"here's the stuff you wanted boss"he plants his rucksack on the table"well done my friend but I need to know who you are"replies pegorinio the mystery man takes off his ski mask revealing that it is john mason,"my name is jay massoni and at your service Don pegorinio"says john, pegorinio replies"ah wonderful now let me get you a drink"john gracefully says"no thank you don pegorinio I must be somewhere""fine go but I'll have one of my boys call you if we need anything"says pegorinio, john walks out of that building walking into an alley too where his motorcycle is parked he hops on and starts it up and starts to burn some rubber to where he spots batgirl and robin behind him on their motorcycles he quickly accelerates knowing they gonna turn him in too the GCPD if and when they catch him he says too himself"damn it red I won't let you ruin my plan not this time"as he and batgirl weave through traffic robin is playing catch up, batgirl gets alongside him and send a kick too his ribs promptly knocking him off his bike as he begins to lose control he falls off to one side and lands hard batgirl and robin pull up near him and take off his helmet only to discover they were right, as batgirl steps back in shock she runs too her bike and rides off somewhere whilst robin is still standing over him, john angrily asks"why did you have to chase me WHY?"robin replies in a calm manner"because you're a criminal now and we have to stop you that's why, now answer me this why go from good to bad?"john in a low voice says"you and batman would understand but I need to get evidence on Alfonse pegorinio to convict him of the murder of my parents so really I am undercover as jay massoni"robin quizitivly"hmm I don't believe you but I am willing to trust you once"john says"if you see batgirl tell her I'm sorry for what I put her through I truly am and I don't expect her to forgive me"robin with a smile says"ok I'll tell her but I think she'd like to hear you say it though"then suddenly a car pulls up full of pegorinio's men one of them says"it's robin shoot him"they unleash a barrage of bullets but he narrowly avoids them all, john promptly gets back on his motorcycle and rides off back home, too where an upset batgirl is waiting in his bedroom, john walks in too his house and hears crying he opens the bedroom door too where batgirl is sitting crying her eyes out she asks"why did you put me through it why?"john explains himself and he adds "look I know I don't deserve it but can you ever forgive me?"she climbs to a window and before she disappears she says"how can I forgive you if I can't trust you or know what you are going to do?"when she has gone he says to himself"IDIOT YOU LET THE ONE TRULY BEST THING GO IN YOUR LIFE YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER FOOL"he then in a fit of rage trashes his room then when it is all over, he then goes out and hops on his motorcycle and just rides it too an abandoned building too let off some steam but soon as he enters the building he hears a click of a gun being cocked back from behind him he quickly turns rounds and raises the gun into the air and the shot is fired off in to the ceiling he looks at the guys face it turns out to be redhood, john sends his right knee into redwood's gut and takes the weapon away"what do you want Jason?"john says in a crude manner"wanted test your reflexes and the name's redhood"he replies, they both start sparring but with john still angry at himself he lands few good hits on redhood, but with redhood being trained by batman when he was robin he keeps calm and all of his blows hit john in where he wanted them too land"you're sloppy jay but you got 2 good hooks on you I'll give you that"red hood say in a complimentary manner as he walks out of the building while john is on the floor, as john is on the floor gasping for air his life flashes before his eyes (well is hero life anyway) he remembers all the times he loved when that is over he slowly gets up and walks slowly too his motorcycle but suddenly some pegorinio goons show up put a bag on his head and put him in the car and drive off with him

At pegorinio's dockside warehouse:

At Gotham cities docking area our hero john has been kidnapped by pegorinio's men one of them takes the bag of johns head too reveal he is tied down to a chair Don Alfonse pegorinio walks in and goes up too john"mister massoni can I enquire where you got that utility belt?"the don nicely asks, to which john replies"I stole it from batgirls shrine too her dead hero friend now what's going on?"john says rudely"I'm afraid that belt is of redwing's too which his body was never found and possibly has a tracker on it that is why those bat-brats keep showing up too stop you"when suddenly a crash of glass is heard from up above and glass shard go everywhere robin shows up and asks"you ok redwing?"john replies"I sure am and btw Donnie peg my name is not jay massoni it's redwing"as redwing and robin team up against the goons the don gets away but redwing is in pursuit before he gets too his car redwing tackles the don too the floor until the police show up too which he is charged for murder, kidnap, racketeering and various other offences, whilst redwing and robin are on the rooftop robin asks"so you staying for good or do we need another talk and drama show?"redwing replies"I'll stick around for now but I'll need a new costume though mine got to get a new costume though mine got burnt and torn"robin says"follow me got something show you"as robin leads the way redwing is puzzled too what robin is going to show him as they reach their destination robin gets a case from a false panel in some brick work and says too him"here it's a new costume as well as your old toys"redwing replies"gee thanks but isn't batman gonna be mad at you and me for it?"robin replies"nah he's the one who came up with the whole thing so go ahead try your costume on"redwing nods and darns his new costume and once again becomes redwing.

Next night:

The next night redwing is running on rooftops trying to look for his female friend batgirl but alas he does not find her so he just jumps and swings from rooftop too rooftop scowering the city for crime but for some reason the city is quiet tonight"hmm perhaps the circus is in town"he thinks too himself but he just carries on searching the city he then gets on the communicator to robin"robin it's red Gotham eerily quiet tonight am gonna call it a night over"robin replies"ok but keep sharp you know what Gotham is like one minute it's quiet next it's chaotic over and out"redwing then climb down from an apartment block and lands in an alley way and changes from redwing too john mason, he then walks out of the alley too find the city is at a standstill he contacts robin and says"robin it's red the city isn't even moving it's like time has stopped except there's no people"he then looks through a diner window and notices people slumped in the seats or laying on the floor"robin scan for toxin's in the air we might be able to find out how this happened"robin replies"sure I'll get on it but might take some time"red answers"understood contact me when it's done I'm gonna check for survivors red out"john mason searches the city for survivors but finds nothing, but something in the alley way catches his eye a glimmering gold belt of sorts he walks to the object as he gets closer it turns out to be a person when he rolls the body over it turns out to be batgirl unconscious he checks her vital signs and contacts robin and says in a calm manner"robin I found batgirl I'm on my way back with her get the med bay on standby"robin replies"why what's happened"john says"no time to explain but whatever did this affected everyone in the city except me but the answer might rely in her blood work"robin replies"ok I'll get it on standby see you when you come back"john then breaks a car window and hotwires the vehicle and place batgirl in the back of it and speeds through the city to the batcave when he arrives he gets her out and places her on the bed, as hours pass redwings sits by batgirl holding her hand hoping she wakes up robin then walks over and says"the computer found no trace of anything that could do this but we need get outta here and patrol"redwing in an upset manner says"why patrol? Nothing is moving""yeah but whoever did this must still be out there and still moving"robin says determinedly redwing replies "fine I'll come with you to find whoever it is" he then promptly changes back in his costume and goes patrolling with robin "it doesn't feel right leaving her there by herself" redwing says, robin replies "I know but we need to find the culprit so we can find out what happened and see if it can be reversed" as they ride their motorcycles around Gotham when two alarms go off on at Gotham national bank and the at Gotham's high luxury jewellery store, they both split up robin heads towards the store but a trip wire sends him off his bike and he lands hard but a hands grabs his head lifting it up slightly then pushing it down towards the ground rendering him unconscious meanwhile at Gotham national redwing gets there he makes his way to the front door he counts the number of goons and he grabs a red razor and sets it to smoke mode he rolls a few of them as they go off he runs in under the cover of smoke and starts picking them off one by one tying and gagging them he heads to the vault door he peaks round it and sees some in a robe like the grim reapers and a staff with a sand timer on it he says too the crook"hey who are you and what have you done to the city?"the crook replies"I'm the sleep king and what I did was poured a toxin in the water and air supply of the city it was only meant to work on these two store in particular but knocking the city is a bonus and if I were I'd stay where you were because I got a present"he signals his goons too come in and they bring robin with them the sleep king says too redwing"one movement towards me and he's not waking up permanently"he laughs maniacally, the sand men surround redwing he pulls out his trusty staff and expands it"ok boys let's see what you got"as he begins to fight the sleep kings men he starts to get weary"wh—what have you done too me"red wing says in a tired manner"oh didn't I mention only me and the boys are immune to the toxin that is in the building pretty soon you'll be in dream land"says the sleep king, redwing notices that sleep kings staff is letting out a gas so he grabs his red razor expanding the arms on it and with one last ounce of strength he throws it at the staff and it hits but it's too late red wing lays down on the floor unconscious but robin somehow wakes up and kicks the sleep king takes out the Hench men by punching and kicking them he then turns to sleep king"THE ANTIDOTE NOW!"robin angrily yells at the fiend the sleep king hands over a small amount then robin ties him up and administers some too redwing as he awakes they both know what's next they head off to the batcave to make more of the antidote and administer too batgirl but before she wake she says to robin"look before she wakes up tell her not to come looking for me ever because I'll be forever hurting her and if anything happens too her on my watch"robin interrupts"yeah I know but she can look after herself you know"redwing says"yeah I know she can"as he starts to leave robin throws him a vile"here before you go get this in too the air supply then Gotham will wake back up"robin says redwing, he smiles and nods as he leaves Barbara Gordon wakes up with a little tear on her suggesting she heard the discussion between redwing and robin.

Travelling through bludhaven:

While on his motorcycle john mason travel through bludhaven but a blockade is in front of him as he comes to a halt a sharp dressed man comes to him and says too him"you need to pay the toll to enter bludhaven that will be a hundred bucks"john smiles at the guy and says back to the man"how about this for a payment"he clenches his fist and hits the guy square in the jaw several other join in john pounces off his bike and fights the goons but suddenly night wing join the fight he says to john"you didn't pay the toll then I see"john replies"and I never will"they fight side by side soon the dressed men scramble to the cars and rush off so night wing turns to john well they are gonna be after you now you know"john replies"I know but I trained with the best so I'll be alright but it looks like am staying'til am done here I really wanted go back to castle city too you recommend any hotels?"night wing chuckles and replies nah but I know someone who can put up with some one for a while though his names dick Grayson"he gives him the address and disappears for now, so then later john turns up at the address knocking on the door and asks"are you dick Grayson?"dick replies"yes I am please come on in"john enters the apartment and says to dick"hey just to let you know I tend to stay out at nights and if you hear me banging don't worry I'll pay for any damages"dick replies"sure no problem I tend to work at night any way so it's no worry"but little do they know about each other's identity, dick Grayson shows john his room and puts his suitcase on the bed and john says"I'll unpack later"

Later that night:

That evening while dick Grayson is out as night wing john mason unpacks his case and becomes redwing he runs on rooftops and finds the thugs that tried attack him earlier he jumps down and shouts to the dressed men"you aint gonna collect any more toll money EVER!"the men laugh and ask"who are you meant be…doesn't matter because when we're done you aint gonna be around"the dressed men then rush in at redwing, he backflips out of their path whilst in the air he throws some red razors at them causing a smoke screen he then attacks quickly and heavily rendering them on unconscious but he leaves one conscious and says to the man"tell your boss too stop exploiting people otherwise am coming after him now scram"the man gets up and runs off scared for his life but then night wing drops in and in awe goes"whoa you took these guys down single handed? Nice by the way I'm"red interrupts and goes"I know who you are you were the first robin I've met 2ndand 3rdones and I don't need your help"night wing replies"chill I was complimenting you"redwing then flips up on to a small roof and disappears he goes back to the apartment that he's staying at and gets changed into his casual clothes and stays in to watch a bit of TV. Dick Grayson then returns home through his bedroom window and he gets changed into his casual's and walks through into his living area and asks john"interesting night?"john replies"nah, you?""It was ok I guess"replies dick, as dick Grayson sits down he ask john"so why you in running from Gotham into here?"john says"I'm not am just passing on my way too castle city when some mafia guys asked for the toll money""ah, I see and night wing said you could stay here?"asks dick, john nods in confirmation john also adds"plus am leaving Gotham because every time I wanna help someone people I care about get hurt and I just can't do that no more"dick in a manner goes"hmm I see…so this person you care about what do they look like?"john describes Barbara Gordon but lies about some details about her so Dick Grayson asks"so what did you do too hurt her?"john replies in a low voice"I lied and she could of died because of my lie…that's why I need get out of this city for good but am not going'til them thugs are gone from my life""how'd you suppose you do that?"Dick replies, John in a dark manner"not me but my friend redwing will."

Next night:

The next night both heroes are out on patrol in their separate ways redwing attacks some of Falcone's thugs for information on their boss but they swear blind that the boss never stays in one place for too long, whilst nightwing is running and jumping from rooftops but he see's redwing he drops behind redwing and asks politely"step away from them redwing and go back to where you came from"redwing laughs and says"sorry bird boy I'm not moving just yet I got some business to take care of"nightwing puts his hand on redwings shoulder and red says with a little laugh"big mistake"red grabs night wings arm and throws him forward launching him into the thugs and then disappears"well I wasn't expecting that"nightwing says too himself, as redwing stops on a rooftop he takes his mask off and suddenly nightwing appears and says too him"you know you should keep that on you don't know who could see your identity" redwing replies"go home dick and too tell you the truth I can't handle this life no more I really can't whereas you were brought up with it as robin y'know"nightwing replies"look we'll go back to the apartment and talk about it, that sound good?"redwing in a downed manner goes"fine we'll talk"he puts his mask back on and they both head back to the apartment there they discuss the past, present and future nightwing asks john"ok your past why did you become who you were?"redwing replies"vengeance for my parents murder"nightwing adds"the girl who you were on about what happened to her when you lied to her? And who was she?"redwing replies"batgirl…and what happened was I faked my death in castle city so I could get too the big man who ordered a hit on my parents but when she and robin found out I was still alive she rode off but when I found her we talked and she disappeared and last I knew she was in the batcave on the table unconscious because of some weirdo who got his timing wrong"night wing then asks"ok now what were you really doing tonight?"redwing replies"I was sending Falcone a message to stop what he was doing here otherwise I'd come for him"nightwing then adds"so what about your future? Are really gonna leave your hero life; leave the girl you care about? And leave it all hang out too dry?"redwing replies"I…I don't know but I need get too castle city clear my head"nightwing adds"I know what you should do and that is NEVER…GIVE…UP"redwing shouts at night wing"TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T GIMME ONE GODDAMN REASON"nightwing replies"ok but I can give you more than one.. one your good at what you do that's something special, two Barbara wouldn't give up on you no matter what, three if you do give up what will you do too fill the need?"redwing replies"fine I'll stay for now but only till Falcone has gone.. Got that bird boy?"

Nights go by:

Several nights go by as both red and night wing collect evidence against Falcone; they reckon they have enough evidence so as nightwing goes to the local Police Department to show them redwing heads to where Falcone's henchmen is heading he follows them too a little hideaway area in an industrial area he swoops on to the rooftop and watching them from a raised skylight he quietly drops in and hides in the shadows waiting for nightwing and the police, then suddenly the lights switch on and he is exposed one of the men shouts"IT'S REDWING GET HIM"but Mr Falcone says"STOP I wanna speak to him first…so you're the guy who's been messing with my guys huh well I have a proposition for ya"redwing replies"go on I'm listening"Falcone says"well if you turn the other way you will live and the other is lets says it gets messy so do we have a deal?"the guy puts his hand out for redwing too shake but redwing slaps it away Falcone shouts"GET HIM GET HIM NOW"redwing thinks too himself"hmm twenty plus guys no trouble"he drops several smoke bombs to stay hidden he takes out the first ten quickly then sends his grappling hook onto a steel beam and swings on to it then throws some red razors at the lights so they go off he sees five guys bunched up and swings down and knocks them over he then punches and kicks the other five then goes after Falcone grabbing him and tying him down then he hears sirens and says too Falcone"huh cavalry has arrived but better late than never though"he then disappears into the night and heads back to Dick Grayson's apartment and starts packing nightwing walks in and asks"so what now? Castle city?"red replies"yep"nightwing also adds"what about barb?"red replies"I can't but we did have chemistry yes but I can't I think you too should get back together though"he then heads too his motorcycle starts it up and drives to castle city.

Chapter 3:

Two months previous:

Whilst redwing was in Gotham doing what he was doing a new villain rose up and has corrupted castle cities law enforcement and politicians so making it his city but with a new villain came a new hero, by day she was an ordinary teenage girl but by night she was castle city's last hope she is red shadette for two months she battled the mobsters goons rescuing civilians but unlike redwing she was not trained well and therefore picked up a firearm and fired upon the villains although no one knew that redwing was still alive and she did not know where his headquarters is.

Present day:

As john mason arrives back in castle city he feels something strange about it he knows it's not right and knows something is wrong he slowly drives through the city on his motorcycle when he spots a mugging, he promptly gets off his bike and rushes to the aid of the victim he tackles the crook and starts punching him and says to the mugger "be nice and give the lady's purse back and I'll let you walk out of here" the mugger nods and throws the purse back to the owners and john gets off the mugger and he scrambles shouting "you'll be sorry for that!" john says to the lady "you ok ma'am?" she says too him timidly "I. I'm fine thanks" john walks back to his motorcycle and slowly drives along he then look in his mirror noticing two objects in his mirror, a car following him and the other was some figure on the rooftops following him he thinks too himself "great more company but need to get it away from the streets" he then rides to the nearest abandoned area where he stops and gets off his bike with one hand on his staff the men from the car exit the vehicle tommy guns in hand "oh crud" john thinks, they open fire john dodges the incoming barrage of bullets then when the firing stopped a loud bang could be heard from on top of a building she then jumps down "it's red shadette …. Let's get out of here" the mobsters say, she then smiles and turns to john as the mobsters escape she walks over to him and says to him "so what did you do too tick green shade's goon patrol off?" he in a confused says "huh? Green who? And who are you?" she in an off tone says "you're not from around here are you?" he replies "no I just came back from Gotham I been a way for a while but am staying here now" she answers "well I'm red shadette and the goons they belong to the green shade he's like the big cheese in castle city and has been since redwing died you should really keep under the radar" john then asks her " why do you do this?" she smiles and replies "I do it for two reasons firstly to keep some order in this city and secondly I do it too keep the memory of our hero alive" she then runs off and disappearing, john gets back on his bike and heads for the batcave that batman gave him, when he enters it he finds that is how it was left them many months ago he heads to the computer and searches the cities database about this new heroine and gang lord, he then suits up and heads for the rooftops scouting for this heroine he searches across the city but no luck he then heads back but then reports of a hostage situation in an apartment block comes through on the radio he heads towards the scene he smashes through the window the criminal and hostage take cover he grabs the villain and punches the guy in the face and he goes down then takes off before the cops arrive in the apartment he goes to an overlooking rooftop but the red shadette is there behind him and says too him "you… you died months ago unless you're a fake" he replies "I never died I escaped before the explosion and I'm not a faker either which reminds me if you're supposed to keep my memory alive then why use firearms?" she stutters in shock "I I I use them for protection" he replies in a rude manner "so? I use a staff and red razors which do not kill listen kid your out of your league here hang up your costume and go home for good" he disappears into the night she starts too snivel because her hero said she wasn't good enough when redwing enters the his headquarters he has an incoming transmission from robin he answers the transmission "what's up robin?" robin replies "not much batgirl woke up after you left and she hasn't been the same since" red replies "yeah how so?" robin adds "well she's been distant and hasn't been patrolling or answering her communicator to be honest I'm kind of worried" red also adds "you know what she's like she'll probs be mad over nothing besides I got my own problems here" robin asks "yeah what kind?" red answers "a female gun toting wannabe me but I sent her packing and a new crime boss kind of took over the city when I left anyway see ya next time red out" he then ends the transmission

Elsewhere:

Elsewhere in castle city, red shadette goes home still a little upset from what redwing said to her but she thinks too herself "know what am still gonna do it regardless what he says" so she heads out the window climbing to the roof then jumping to the next then sprinting and leaping from rooftop too rooftop but a shot goes off near her she stops and ducks for cover "oh boy a sniper that's all I need right now" whilst in the cave an alarm goes off and redwing sets out to the trouble, whilst red shadette peeks to see where the sniper is another round misses her, she draws out her gun like a police officer would then peeks up again but nothing happens it's like the sniper went away she sees a figure in the distance and heads over she finds redwing there and the sniper tied up he says in an angry manner "I thought I told you to stop the act you could of died" "well sorry not all of us have had your training you know and what's the deal I had that guy" she replies, redwing adds "the big deal is you nearly died and I don't fancy picking up another hero from the ground again and you didn't have him he had you in his crosshairs he was TOYING with you" she suggests "well make me your partner help me understand" he turns his back to her and walks near the edge turning to face her tilting his head down to measure the height and velocity of the jump then looks back at her and says in a low voice "I can't" he then leans back and falls off the ledge and disappears, she says in a loud voice "damnit I hate it when he does that" she heads home to have a well-earned rest.

The next day:

The next day is a quiet one john is slowly riding his motorcycle down the main street but he finds it eerily quiet as people got on with their lives, else-where in the city is a girl called Lauren out with her friends in the city, as they head their separate ways they hear an explosion so both of them go to separate alleyways and change into their hero costumes and then head too where they think it came from, they arrive on the scene in different area's and see that the place is crawling with police redwing goes into the building undetected whilst red shadette does things less subtlety as she grabs a lone officer and steal the uniform and gagging and tying him up she walks into the scene undetected as they search the building they hear voices, red shadette takes off her disguise whereas redwing is in front of the door he opens it slightly to see what's going on when he spots red shadette and thinks "for crying out loud need get this over quickly before she gets hurt" so he rolls some smoke grenades into the room rescuing the hostage and handing her to red shadette and saying "get her out of here I'll deal with these clowns" she says "but" redwing interrupts "DO IT NOW" she takes the hostage away while he takes on the guys who held the female and starts round house kicking them and exchanging blows redwing limps out holding his ribs he finds a window and swings to another rooftop whilst red shadette spots him from another rooftop she decides to follow him as he goes to his motorcycle he changes his outfit and rides back to the cave unknowingly he's being followed as he arrives in the cave he bandages himself up but she walks in on him and in amazement she says "wow this is your cave? Neat" in shock john says "what the…. What you doing here?" "hah got you now you need to let me in on this you need a partner" shadette says, wing replies "I don't need a partner last time I had partner I nearly got her killed and I lied to her and when we got close I faked my death so I could do my own thing and I don't want to that to no one else" shadette then replies "look you're in no shape to continue for a while and yes you need a partner because technically you are dead" wing then replies "fine but no fire arms if you want to be a hero you don't need those I will teach you basic training." so as they begin training he hands her a utility belt and says "here it's yours it's got smoke pellets explosive pellets and various other things in it just make sure you get it right." He begins to teach her basic training like blocking and countering and striking before the enemy knows you're there she passes it and john hands her a communicator and says "use it so I can contact you from here or from any-where." She says too him "ok no problem so what now?" he replies "now you go back out there and do what you do before turning in to red shadette I'll call you from here because you know I got a bum leg and broke ribs so it'll take time 'til I come back heroing and if I spot any villains that you won't be able handle then wait for me the leg will heal in weeks but the ribs won't and do as I say and this partnership will work." She replies "ok am going and don't worry I'll be fine" as she leaves the cave he mutters too himself "that's what barb said to me first time round" he then turns round and goes to a drawer and opens it up picks up a picture, it's him and batgirl when they were crime fighting in castle city he then looks at it and a tear falls from his face and goes on to the picture he says too himself "no I can't I need be strong can't think of her or the past it's…it's for the best." He then puts the picture away and shuts the drawer and hobbles over to the computer he then calls Gotham and robins picks up "what's up redwing?" redwing replies "nothing any news on barb?" robin replies "no nothing yet we are starting get worried now to be honest it's been ages hope she's alright" john replies "you know I can't help but think that she heard our little discussion and that's why she's gone" robin replies "I hope she didn't otherwise that would send her off the rails" john replies "let me know when you hear ANYTHING of her ok?" robin adds "sure thing, robin out" the call ends but john has a brainwave and gets the tracking system up and enters batgirls tracker number but it cannot be found he mutters to himself "where are you barb?" then all of a sudden an alert goes off inside the cave an automated voice goes of saying "intruder alert intruder alert" over and over, john then grabs some red razors and his staff and shouts "who's there c'mon show yourself" then out of the shadows comes Barbara Gordon, he then turns off the alarms and sits back down and says "what brings you here?" she replies "just a final goodbye will do but why must you break us up?" he answers her in a low voice "because I must let you go because I love you that much but you have had more than one near death's that I can tolerate and it's was always my fault" they both start to have teary eyes she then says "well this is goodbye then" he answers her "goodbye my love" she starts to run away broken hearted she runs out of the cave, he puts his hands on his face as he cries, then red shadette contacts him on the communicator "wing you there?" he answers "wing here what's the matter?" she replies "well since I'm doing nothing in my spare time perhaps I could do more combat training" he answers "agreed swing by tomorrow to proceed with it" she replies "ok sure shadette out."

Next day:

As the next day rises at an unknown location green shade gets his police and political friends in his office as well as his lieutenants he says to the politicians "I want you to make costumed vigilantes illegal and I want it done by the end of next week" he turns to the police "and when that passes I want you to shoot any costume wearing vigilantes dead you hear me… DEAD, all but my lieutenants get out of my office now" as the politicians and police get out of his office he turns to his lieutenants "until the that bill has passed I want you to go out there day and night and try find these freaks and I want them bringing to me alive" one lieutenant says "alive boss you sure about th.." a bang goes office and he hits the floor dead green shade says "anyone else wanna question my judgement?" the rest of them say "no boss" green shade replies "good now go tell your boys and someone throw this excuse of a corpse away" perched on the outside ledge of his office shadette was listening to all that and says to wing "did you hear that?" wing replies "yep heard crystal clear now come back for your training" she answers "sure thing."

Meanwhile at police headquarters the new commissioner says too his men "right listen up the old commissioner had the right idea but he only used it once from now on each squadron will have basic AHAT training as well as being assisted by AHAT if they spot a costumed vigilante, so if you see one then remember these three rules contain them, call it in and lastly shoot on sight if you can, that is all gentlemen you may go."

Back at the cave a news alert comes on the screen of the computer and a reporter says "today at castle city police headquarters Commissioner Jameson announced that all police officers will have basic AHAT training and also announced that the AHAT teams will be recommissioned…" the screen goes off and john says "great that's all we need AHAT teams" Lauren looks at him confused and asks "what's AHAT?" John answers her "Anti Hero Assault Team in other words bad news for us because if green shade has got the police commissioner in his pocket then we are in the deep end I need speak to the commissioner soon as but for now we stay in civilian clothes 'til my legs is better any way. "

Weeks go by:

As week go by johns leg is healed and they both gear up to go speak to the commissioner in their hero selves on the way to police headquarters redwing asks "so who's the commish now?" shadette replies "some guy called Jameson he's a family man but he's more of a follower than a leader in my opinion" he then says in a slight happy manner "good maybe we could use that to our advantage" as they approach police headquarters they see it's more guarded than usual and that the commissioner's office is in darkness as they are perched on a ledge. Redwing says to shadette stay here if things get messy go back to headquarters but make sure you're not followed but make sure you don't come to my aid ok?" she replies "got it" as he lifts up a window he enters the room and suddenly the lights go on then a deep voice says "well well well I seemed to have got the male hero tell me…redwing is it?... ah yes it is tell me what death and rebirth was like?" red shouts the voice "where are and who are you? Show yourself" the voice answers "tut tut tut well if you must know the names green shade and for where I am look out of the window but I wouldn't because if you try to leave the room one things will happen my boys will shoot you." wing says "ok what do you want?" green shade replies "all I want do is talk, now let's get down to business I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse" wing says "yeah what offer is that?" green shade says "well it's basically if I give a million dollars to you and your sidekick then you and her disappear for good and you live" wing interrupts "if we refuse?" green shade answers "well then the commissioner and his men kill you there and then and hunt your side kick down and kill her" redwing then arms a smoke grenade ready to fight the police then says to green shade "sorry but no deal" then green shade says "pity kill him boys" redwing then drops the smoke grenade and smoke fills the room and fighting goes on with some shots fired then he gets out of the room through the window and says too shadette let's get out of here as they head back to the cave she asks "so what happened?" he replies "I was given an offer I couldn't refuse but I refused" she adds "figured you would" as they back in the cave he also adds "one more thing the police and green shades men are gonna hunts us down you know" shadette replies "I know."

For several days and nights both heroes were hunted down by green shades men and Castle City law enforcement, both heroes were forced out every time because they had people to save and criminals to arrest but every time they were nearly caught by the very people they were trying to save, so one night when they were back in their headquarters redwing slams his stuff down on a table and says "why… why do we bother? I mean we help people and all we get is gunfire aimed at us we need go after green shade once and for all you know where he hangs out?" shadette replies "nope but I bet his men do" so night after night our heroes kept grabbing the lieutenants and interrogated them 'til one of them said the location of green shade, the guy says "alright I'll tell he's in city hall most times but tonight he's in his apartment" redwing replies "thanks" he then punches the guy in the face. Redwing then contacts Redshadette and says "he's in his apartment I'll meet you there, wing out." But unbeknown to him she was already there and fending off green shades henchmen as he arrives he says to her "you started without me?" she smiles to him and enter greenshades office and red razors hit the two bodyguards of greenshade then redwing walks up to the chair and says "ok time to see what you really look like" he turns the chair around and sees a phone there it starts to ring redwing answers it and greenshades voice says to him "oooh you were so close to getting me but maybe next time but I guarantee it will be your funeral so I suggest you get out before the thirty second timer on the bomb reaches zero" he hangs up and both heroes jump out of the window as the timers reaches zero then an almighty boom rumbles the quiet city as police rush to the scene the heroes are gone but shadette is hurt so they rush back to their hideout and redwing tries his best to help her but the injury was serious and fatal he digs a grave for her in the garden and lays her to rest.

Two weeks later:

As two weeks go by, the grieve of losing his sidekick has hit him hard he hasn't been the same but he has information on greenshade he heads towards to an abandoned garage with a firearm in hand he swiftly takes out the men with greenshade, he pulls out the pistol and grabs greenshade out of the car, then throws him about the garage he puts him against the wall "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH DO YOU? I bet you don't here let me show you" red angrily shouts, he fires a round off in to the knee the guy goes down in pain, redwing adds "that is nothing to what you put me through that is nothing too what you put my partner through" the guy says smugly "dead is she? Good one less to worry about and you aint got the balls to kill me otherwise it would have been over by now" he laughs, redwing replies "you're right I can't kill you that's why am happily to let you suffer" he then puts a round in the guy's chest in the lung area "you'll die slowly by drowning and suffer for it" redwing then walks away gun in hand, when outside he ditches the gun down the nearest sewer he could find and goes back to the hideout alone with blood on his hand unbeknown to him the guy he shot and killed was a body double.

At greenshades penthouse:

At greenshades penthouse the real villain is still alive and says to his lieutenants "good everything is falling into place like it's supposed too." One lieutenant asks "so what's the plan boss?" greenshade replies "first we let him spiral out of control make him think he killed me with anger and intent let him go insane and then we seize the rest of castle city, first we will own the banks then jewellers clothing stores you name it we will own it" the lieutenant says "great plan boss"" they all begin to laugh in pleasure and all the lieutenants says "great plan boss" but one raises a question "boss can I ask who's the two clowns are?" greenshade replies "my associates from Gotham the joker and Harley Quinn, they're because you see Gotham has a bit of a bat infestation and they wanted move to somewhere where there is no bats at all but they found out about our so called hero and basically came to me with a plan to rid of him once and for all I just provided the resources and the influence, now that one is dead and buried we'll leave the other to slip up."

Many days and nights go by:

As many days and nights go by red wing is in his lair haunted by the memories of what happened many nights ago he is purposely ignoring any incoming messages from Gotham and ignore the police radio band as the joker and Harley Quinn go looting through castle city the police department can't handle it and they know they can't, redwing reluctantly goes to where the joker is last spotted and trails them to an abandoned apartment but unbeknown to him the apartment is rigged with explosives, he swoops through the window and says to the joker and Harley "you, your behind this?" joker replies "HA, not really kiddo it's our benefiters plan we are just here for the fun" he then signals his guys to emerge from where they were and says to redwing "what's the matter kiddo? Don't like your odds? Rough him up boys" with redwing unfocused as he his, he only takes out a couple of the men 'til they grab him and pin him down joker says to his guys "hold him down for me boys I wanna beat him 'til he begs for his life" the guys hold down redwing and joker starts kicking at his ribs until they break and starts punching his face redwing screams in agony and he finally utters the words "stop please" the joker laughs maniacally and says to Harley "here harl take a swing at him it's therapeutic" she replies "sure puddin'" she grabs a baseball bat off one guy and swings at his body area, at this point redwing is barely conscious and has laboured breathing he closes his eyes for what seem to be the last time when the joker and company leave the building he remotely sets off the bomb so the building collapses and burns with redwing inside, he thinks to himself "please forgive me"

Chapter 4:

After redwing was caught in an explosion Castle City has spiralled out of control there is more crime than ever the police are beyond powerless to help the innocent, In an attempt to stop it all the state has declared Castle City a no go area and has forced the city too close its borders so bridges were destroyed, planes could not land there, boats were prohibited too dock and anyone who tried to escape was shot only way people got food was air freight that gets dropped in by helicopter.

Months go by:

Whilst Castle City was under Marshall Law at a secret Cadmus facility scientists were gathered round a stasis pod one of them says "what's his condition?" another replies "still unchanged the burns are healing but will leaving scarring and still in a coma state" then the project leader Amanda Waller walks in and says "when can he be ready?" a scientist replies " there's no telling when he can be ready he was seriously injured" Waller replies "don't give me fact I want answers either you wake him by the end of the week or I'll do it myself and I want him programmed to my specifications" the scientist replies "yes miss Waller" as she walks out she says "oh and give him some new weapons to get the job done" Waller then walks back to her office. The scientists work day and night to get project red finished they all so program him to the specifications that needed doing. Before Waller heads to the stasis pod room she has a phone call off her business partner she picks it up and answers the phone "Waller here…..yeah on my now…I got it covered and don't worry he'll be out of there today" she then puts the phone down and heads towards the scientists when she gets there she says to one scientist "wake him" he complies with her and starts the process. The process finishes and project red falls out on to their knee's coughing then opens his eyes taking his oxygen mask off and asking "where am I?" Waller replies "you are in a top secret Cadmus facility in Castle City and you are it's only hope….redwing" he then remembers various things and asks "why aren't I dead or even burnt?" Waller replies "that was us if we didn't find you, you would have been long dead" red says "ok why me? And what's happened to the city?" Waller replies "why you? You chose this city to protect after your encounter with batman and for what happened? What happened was crime escalated the police was overwhelmed innocents were helpless so this city needs a hero who will do what it takes to rid the crime of this city, will you be that hero…again?" red smiles and replies "so where's my costume and gear?" Waller says "follow me and all will be revealed" they start to walk and whilst doing so Waller says "since I was the one who got you still living you owe me so you work for me what I say goes step out of line and I can stop you instantly and have you readjusted clear?" red replies "fine no problem."

Meanwhile:

While redwing is suiting up at Cadmus, Joker Harley and company are in the shopping district collecting money from shop owners for the protection they provide, but at a restaurant one owner couldn't make the pay, Joker says "ok pops time to pay up" the owner replies scaredly "please Mr joker I can't pay this month but I'll pay double next month" joker in a slight bad mood replies "no can do pops you see if I did that to you other might think the same way too and we can't have that can we? So here what I'm gonna do BOYS GRAB THE GIRL" jokers henchmen grab the guys daughter and joker says "pay up by the end of the day or else" he then begins to laugh manically as he heads outside to his car the woman is put in the trunk as he drives off on the adjacent building redwing was watching he jumps down and enters the restaurant he grabs the guy and asks "where can I find him?" the owner says scared "the fun stretch is where he hangs out when greenshade doesn't want him...please don't hurt me" the guys closes his eyes and when he re-opens them redwing had disappeared, redwing contacts Waller and says "your lead was right I'm heading for the joker now" Amanda Waller says "no head to four six seven boulevard apartment number fifteen, there you can grab one of green shades lieutenants and interrogate him as you please" redwing replies "on it redwing out" he heads over to the address and enters the building through the main door and goes to the apartment door he breaks it down and finds two men there, the men get up and rush redwing, redwing dodges the men and breaks one guys arm and punches another in the face rendering him unconscious, he grabs the conscious guy and takes him to the roof top and dangles him by his ankle and says calmly "tell me what you know" the guy says "I'm telling you nothing" redwing replies "my arm is getting tired so tell me what you know" the man screams "ok ok greenshade he is in city hall running the city and the joker is in the fun stretch that's all I know I swear please get me up" redwing says "no your scum" he lets go of the guy and walks away the guy falls thirty foot headfirst, redwing contacts Waller "greenshade is in city hall and joker is where he is from earlier" Waller asks "and the lieutenant?" redwing replies " no longer a problem" Waller says "good, come back to Cadmus for a debrief" redwing replies "not right now I need do something I'll be there in two hours ok?" Waller replies "fine but if you don't I'll stop you in your tracks, Waller out" redwing heads to his lair but forgets why he went there and thinks "why am I here?" he heads off to Cadmus for his debrief. Meanwhile the guy who got knocked out by redwing is in front of greenshade, greenshade asks "well? What happened?" the guy replies "we got jumped by redwing boss he even killed Johnny the squib" greenshade says "redwing? He's dead I think you mean someone who looked like him" the guy replies "sorry boss it was redwing and if he is dead then he's looking lively for a dead man" green shade says "indeed he is…. Now get out of my office all of you" the men leave the room and greenshade calls joker Harley replies "who is it" greenshades shouts "ITS ME YOU MORON" Harley shouts "MR J IT'S FOR YOU" joker snatches the phone off her and says "thanks harl… joker here whom is asking" greenshade replies "me we got a problem" joker inquisitively asks "yeah what sort of problem?" greenshades asks "remember few month ago where you blew redwing up?" joker replies " yes and he's dead aint he?" greenshade says "nope and he's already killed one of my men only a matter of time 'til he comes for you" greenshade hangs up and joker shouts "HARLEY GET ME MORE HENCHMEN" Harley asks "why puddin'?" joker rants "because that bumbling hero what's his face is still alive" Harley replies "ok puddin' I'll get you the bestest Hench men around."

Back at the Cadmus facility:

Amanda Waller and redwing are strategizing, redwing suggests " we need hit them both at the same time in their respective places but I can't be at both locations at the same time to help your agents" Waller says " I know that's why I've activated project RWC" redwing confusedly says " RWC what's that?" Waller says "she should be walking through any minute now" a female walks in the room wearing the exact clothing as redwing and shyly says "umm hey" she smiles, "redwing calmly says "RWC as in my clone but female? Huh clever" Waller says "she has improved reflexes and strength and just like you I can stop her instantly so she's the answer to our little problem, so which one you gonna take joker or greenshade?" redwing immediately says "joker" Waller says "fine the clone will take greenshade in city hall while you take joker at the fun stretch we go in one hour."

As the hour goes by both teams get in to position at their target destination, redwing stealthily moves across the rooftops to avoid the henchmen that joker has whilst his clone knocks some sense in to greenshades guys, when redwing reaches where joker is held up with Harley and a few guys he puts on a gas mask and throws a spare on the floor with a note attached one guy picks it up and hands the note to joker he reads it aloud saying "one of you has to wear it but who?" redwing then throws some knock out gas canisters on the floor, joker and company start to cough but joker puts the mask on and says "HAHA where ever you are you best come out.. NOW" redwing then glides down from where he was the joker is in shock and says "no it can't be you, you're dead" red gets in jokers face and replies in a calm but angry manner "I'm very much alive clown." The joker runs to a stair well and heads to the roof redwing gives chase as he gets on the rooftop joker is hiding behind an access door and says "do you want know what I did in the months you were gone?" red looking for joker and replies "I got a feeling you'll tell me any way" joker moves about and says "tisk tisk tisk but you're right I will tell you well when you were gone I had no one to mock so I went back to Gotham and went to a certain apartment building and I knocked on the door and when she answered BANG I shot her and she bled out" red interrupts "why you telling me this it's not like I'll know this woman is, is it?" joker snaps "DON'T INTERRUPT ME BOY now where was I oh yes after that I had the batman on me but do you really want to know who it was I shot? I'll tell you… it was Barbara Gordon" redwing's eyes open wide and say to himself "no not her" he clenches his first and shouts "WHERE ARE YOU CLOWN?" joker sneaks behind him and says "right here" redwing looks behind him and ducks jokers attack and picks him by his collar dragging him to the edge trying to push him off when suddenly redwing just stops moving like he was shut down but he doesn't notice it, to him he was about push joker off the edge but this is in his head, but in his head before he is about to push joker off a yellow glove appears on his shoulder he looks over and his eyes widen again he says "how I thought he" she interrupts "yes he did but this identity is dead but" she takes off her cowl "Barbara Gordon is not but please don't do what your about to do it will make you like him" red replies "I have to for you and everybody else he's hurt if he dies then I save more people" Barbara Gordon replies " and then what? A new more insane person comes along all because you killed him please don't do it if not for your sake then do it for me" red replies "fine I'll do it" she says "thank you" back in the real world he throws the joker on the roof floor and punches him in the jaw and cuffs him when red walks away batman appears and says "took you long enough batman take joker back to Gotham" batman replies "I was watching you what happened?" red replies "nothing that's what happened how is she?" batman "paralysed waist down" redwing walks away and heads to where his clone is, whilst at city hall his clone is making easy work of greenshades people as she heads to the main office she has to get past several armed guards she thinks too herself " what would redwing do?" then she has an idea she grabs some smoke grenades and tosses some on the floor she moves through the smoke quickly picking off the armed men one by one, one guy says "c'mon where are ya… show yourself" she says "don't mind if I do" grabbing his firearm and knock it the side and head butting the guy and says " nightie night" she opens the door to the office and greenshade says "well well well who are you? The sidekick? Or just some wanna be out of their league?" she replies "neither it's over for you you're going down" greenshade replies "you're out of your league child" he then rushes at her and she blocks his attack and punches him in the gut and they share blows but then a window smashes and incomes redwing he just watches the two fight each other, greenshades knock her down he lift his leg up and before he could stomp her redwing tackles him and says "it's not polite to hit someone while they're down but in your case I'll make an exception" he picks him up and punches greenshades gut hard as he can and does it several times and says "your time in office is over this city deserves better than the likes of you"

Back at Cadmus:

Whilst both heroes are healing redwing has a talk with Amanda Waller and says "you got what you wanted so you gonna let us go?" she replies "no why would I do that you know about us and its location so why would I do it?" redwing shouts "WE HAD A DEAL WE FREE THE CITY AND YOU LET US GO" she says in a calm manner "yes the city is free from corruption but there is a bigger threat than those two you took down" red replies "oh yeah who?" Waller replies "all in due time all in due time but for now you and your clone still work for me now I will grant you a temporary leave of absence… you may go for now" redwing changes in to his street clothes and heads to his lair.

Back at his HQ:

Back in his lair he look at the computer monitor he sees he has two messages both from robin he plays the first one the recording says "hey red look barb came back upset I'm just wondering what you did too her she won't answer any one look if you get this call me back ok?" the recording ends and plays the second one "red I think you need come back it's Barbara she's hurt doc's says she'll never walk again I know you pretend not too like her now but inside you do so if you get this either come back to Gotham or just at least answer the messages ok?" instead of answering the message he just sits in his chair with a photograph of him and batgirl when suddenly Waller calls him up on his in ear communicator and says "red we need to talk about your freedom come back too Cadmus and we will discuss it, Waller out" he heads back to the Cadmus facility and heads to Waller's office and says "what's up now?" Waller replies "in order to keep this facility a secret we must dub your memory of us ever meeting and implant new memories on both you and your clone but you taking down shade and joker will remain but Cadmus agents will be replaced by CCPD and your equipment can be kept by you as it has nothing relating back to us and after that you both will be free to go understood?" red replies "sure but what about my clones memories she has no identity no actual memories apart from when she woke up and my memories" Waller replies "she has picked her identity now her memories of greenshade will be kept but like yours agents will be replaced, but of her waking up will be out of a coma from a hospital but before her coma she will remember very little now if you will go to your stasis pod and we will commence the procedure and will take our shut off commands out of you"

Later on:

Hours after the procedure the heroes are dumped on a rooftop unconscious but they soon wake up redwing says "ugh what happened…oh yeah now I remember" then his clone wakes up "ugh what happened…john you there?" she says, he replies "yeah am here Joan what happened to us though" she says "no idea" they head back to the lair and redwing plays the two messages again, he says in a low voice "oh god no…Joan think you can hold the fort for a while?" she replies "sure but where you going?" he answers "Gotham" he packs his case with his stuff he will need and gets on his motorcycle and rides to Gotham.

In Gotham:

Back in Gotham Tim drake is out on the town with Bruce Wayne at a charity event, Tim says to Bruce "why do I have to come I could be at home watching the monitors" Bruce replies "you're because I want you to be and besides being inside is not good for you" Tim pouts when a boom is heard and armed men come in with the villain two face, he says "ladies and gentlemen tonight's charity is ME so be gracious enough and give the men your valuables to the men and no one gets hurt" outside the event john mason spots some armed thugs and says "great I thought it was gonna be quiet" he then suits up and rushes the two guys disarming them and cuffing them, he moves inside the building, meanwhile two face is hearing grunts and groans and says "ah batman is here bout time he showed up" redwing kicks the door open and two face in shock says "what you're not batman" redwing replies "glad you noticed how about a dance" two face shouts to his guys "let's get out of here the bat aint showing" two face and his men scramble out the building whilst redwing attends to the victims when he spots Bruce and Tim he runs over and asks "you ok sirs?" Bruce replies "yes thank you mister um" red replies "its redwing sir" he then runs out the building but the men are long gone, the people walk out the event unscaved, redwing then gets back on his motorcycle and rides to his old apartment when he enters it he finds batman and robin in there he says "figured you'd show up" batman asks "why are you here?" red replies "I'm here to see an old friend that's all I only went in costume to help" batman says " we didn't need your help we could of handled it fine" robin adds "besides I think your friend doesn't want to see you" as batman starts to leave robin approaches john and lowly says "if you want to talk to her got o her apartment but after you knock announce yourself y'know" john replies "thanks appreciate it" batman and robin leave the apartment john grabs his jacket but keeps his utility belt on but hidden under his shirt, he rides over to Barbara's apartment when he walks up too her door about to knock he has second thoughts and walks away, he contacts Tim and arranges too meet up in a diner as john enters the diner he knows something's off but just ignores it, Tim enters and sits next too john and begin to chat john says "how is she Tim you know the real her" Tim says "she says she's fine but we all know she isn't well not mentally any way you know being shot and being told you'll possibly never walk again kind of gets ya down.. What about you john you ok?" john adds "yes and no really yes I'm fine physically couldn't be better and no being I can't stop thinking about her did he tell you what I was doing with the joker back in castle city?" Tim replies "no nothing why?" john continues "well I had joker by the collar and was about to throw him over the edge after what he told me about barb when I stopped but in my mind I was gonna do it 'til barb show up asking me not too, so I just throw him on the floor and let him take joker away and when I just went barbs just now I couldn't knock on the door so I called you" Tim says to john "well seems to me you still like her I know you have to stop liking her but your mind says different you should…" a guy draws a gun on the patrons and yells "EVERYBODY FREEZE GET ON THE GROUND AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT" he points at the cashiers and continues yelling "YOU GIMME THE MONEY NOW" john says lowly "ugh aint got time for this" he rushes the guy when a shot goes off into johns stomach he keels over when suddenly batman bursts in and slaps the gun away from the guy and punches him in the nose and the man goes down batman bandages johns stomach to apply pressure and says "GET AN AMBULANCE NOW" as the cashier calls for an ambulance john whispers to batman "take my belt off and keep hold of it I'll collect" he loses consciousness.

In Gotham General:

After surgery John mason is still unconscious but at his side he's had a visitor that has never left his side even after the hardship they been through, his visitor keep asking for him to be ok and wake up but all he does is just remain in a coma type state for now and his visitor never leaves his side.

Back in castle city:

Joan mason is thinking aloud for her hero name in the lair "hmmm... the red girl… no that's dumb how about the redette… no that's even lamer how abou…" an alarm goes off and the main screen goes to a news channel where the reports says calmly "we are live in downtown castle city where Mr ballistic formerly known as Mr dynamite is shooting randomly firing at store fronts citizens and even at us" the camera zooms on Mr ballistic where he yells "C'MON REDWING WHERE ARE YOU COME AND GET ME YOU HAVE ONE HOUR OR I WILL BLOW ONE STORE UP EVERY TIME YOU ARE 5 MINUTES LATE" the screen goes off and Joan gets changed in to her outfit knowing what she wants to call herself, she heads off to the downtown area where she yells "HEY YOU UP HERE" she flips down and the camera crew zoom in on her Mr ballistic says "I asked for redwing not the some cheerleader" she replies "yeah well you gonna have to deal with me…REDWINGETTE" the two standoff Mr ballistic reaches for his pistol but before he could fire it off his hand gets his by a red razor she cunningly says "gonna have to be faster than that nut job" Mr ballistic says "oh yeah? Think your fast enough to defeat me and save some civilians?" she glares at him, he presses one of the detonators and a bomb goes off in a building it slowly topples over she heads over to the civilians and pushes them out the way and narrowly avoiding being crushed herself she then goes after Mr ballistic, she catches up to him and tackles him, gripping his head and slamming It on the concrete once to knock him out, she then cuffs him and drags him over to the police then disappearing. She then gets back to the lair and notices a male figure in there and asks "who are you?" the male walks out from the shadows and says "I'm robin I'm here to help and with some news" she replies "what news?" he adds "redwing… john has been seriously hurt back in Gotham…he fine but not out the woods yet that's why I'm here to help and keep an eye on the city but he didn't mention about another sidekick being here" robin then puts out his hand a gesture to shake on and she outs her hand out and shake on it.

Somewhere in castle city:

In a science lab in castle city a scientist is using animal DNA and bottling it up he says "after I drink this people will give me the respect I deserve" he then begins to drink a vile and he screams in pain the vile contained rhino DNA so his body changes his skin hardens up his bones get dense he then begins to laugh evilly.

Back in Gotham:

Batman shows up in john's room and asks his visitor "how is he?" his visitor replies "still the same" batman hands his visitor a bag and says "give it to him when he gets discharged and don't look inside it" the visitor replies "understood" before they turn too him batman had already gone, day and night his visitor sits by him hoping he will wake up.

Meanwhile:

Back in castle city the man who drank rhino DNA is out on a rampage, so redwingette and robin head to his location and when they do they find the guy rampaging and the guy snarls "I AM FEAR I AM DOMINANCE I AM DNX" both sidekicks turn to each other and wingette asks "this guy for real?" before robin could answer they both get swiped away in one direction when they get up robin rubbing his head says "does that answer your question?" DNX snarls and gets ready to charge at them, as he charges at them they leap to one side dodging the attack redwingette goes "whoa that was close" as the rhino DNA wears off the man quickly snags another vile containing cheetah DNA he drinks it and his body changes, he runs at them both and swiping them before they could even blink, tearing both their costumes, robin suggests "we need to regroup" redwingette nods agreeing and they both retreat back to base. All the while DNX laughs evilly and yells "NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW NOT EVEN THE BOY WONDER." DNX goes on another rampage through the city he robs stores taking what he wants, back in Gotham john mason wakes up and his visitor smiles at him john asks "ugh how long have I been out? And who are you?" his visitor answers "a few days and your nearly well enough and it's me barb" he turns away from her and she asks "what's wrong?" he answers in a pitiful state "me that's what's wrong I get away from you I push you away to stop you from getting hurt and when I do your career is over I can't do it no more barb I really am" she then turns her wheel chair round and strolling out the door but he last words to him were "you didn't fail no one and before you leave check the bag that's on the chair" she leaves his room and closing the door behind her, he reaches for the bag and looks inside it, it contains his belt and a photo of just Barbara which on the other side says "you didn't fail me or the city, BG xx" he then turns the TV on and a news broadcast comes on where a reports says "we are here in midtown castle city where this super meta thing called DNX is rampaging and robbing the area.. So far redwingette robin and the police have been unsuccessful to stop this thing but the question is where is redwing?" john smiles and says "great few days gone and the city has gone to bits just my luck" he then puts his clothes on as well as his utility belt and putting his photo in his pocket, batman appears and says "your costume is in the side pouch of your motorcycle which is in the long term parking lot good luck" he then disappears, so john heads to his motorcycle and heads off to castle city banged up still but all he could think about was two things quitting and going with the girl he claims not to love or staying a hero and pushing her away, as he gets there he sees a familiar figure in a wheel chair "is that barb?" he thinks to himself, he parks his motorcycle in an alley and changes into redwing, he sits on a rooftop watching robin and redwingette fighting DNX he has changed his biology into that of an elephant he knock the sidekicks down as DNX raises his fist in the air preparing to pummel them, redwing launches his grappler around DNX's arm pulling him back and shouts " it's not nice to pound on the kids ya know" as DNX goes to swipe redwing away his other arms gets tied together with his other arm, as redwing disconnects the tether DNX prepares to charge him as he does so redwing step to one side and as DNX gets closer redwing stick a foot out and trips him up and stumble into a building rendering him unconscious, redwing walks up to him and takes his viles away and destroys them, the news crew flock in to him asking redwing many questions but all he says is "I'm sure robin and redwingette did a good job holding the fort for me while I was gone but now it's time to let the police take over rescuing the city as for I announce that I retire" one journalist says "Lois lane daily planet, if your retiring then doesn't your partner take over? And what about the many criminals that want to lynch you?" redwing replies "well miss lane my partner can take over for me if she wants to and she can contact me any time if she needs help and for the criminals I'll be sticking around for a while took make sure they don't ever escape" he then disappears and heads to his motorcycle and rides to his lair to where Joan yells "YOU'RE RETIRING WHY DIDN'T WE TALK ABOUT IT" red answers we didn't talk because it was my decision for me and not you I want to retire you can take control when I do leave" she then calmly asks "so where will you go from your hero life?" red doesn't answer for a minute and says lowly "Gotham" Joan asks "what is so special about Gotham?" john changing into his normal clothes answers "someone special… look I want a normal life now my mission has been over for a while I guess I got bored I mean look at today that guy all it took was one slip up and he went down" he hangs his costume up and walks past robin and robin knows who that person is, as he puts his clothes in a case he says "don't hesitate to call Joan" he then gets on his motorcycle and rides off to Gotham without his costume and his equipment and soon as he gets out of the lair he declares too himself "yes no more hero no more crime and no more red wing I'M FREE"

Chapter 5:

In castle city state penitentiary:

In castle city's prison greenshade, DNX and Mr ballistic have escaped prison via laundry baskets and they make their way too Gotham city too let out an old friend of greenshades.

Months later in Gotham city:

After successfully getting their fourth person out of Arkham they lay low for the months and while doing so john mason and his girlfriend Barbara Gordon are going down the high street his arm round her neck and her arm around his waist and they enter the apartment block where she is staying just below the clock tower which is where she handles a team but she has kept that secret from john because months earlier they swore to each other that they would not fight crime but she considered that with batman doing league business and Tim and dick being in teams of their own at mount justice she knew it was too big a risk to leave Gotham unprotected and formed the birds of prey with huntress and Dinah who is black canary's daughter. A news report comes in and reporter says "we are here in downtown Gotham with a live report where arch nemesis of recently retired redwing, DNX is smashing the place up police weapons have been unable to hurt the beast but question is what is this enemy doing here in Gotham and how many are here?" john unwittingly says aloud in front of Barbara "humph not my problem anymore" Barbara replies "if not yours then who's?" john adds "barb I can't exactly dress up and go against him? I've not got my belt for a start and not even a mask" Barbara then wheels her way to her draw and grabs a spare utility belt and cowl and says " use these they are spares" john then grabs them and says "thanks hun" he put the belt diagonally across one shoulder and put the cowl on and before he leaves he kisses her and makes his way to the area when he's gone Barbara contacts huntress and asks her to get downtown, huntress makes her way down there and finds john mason attacking DNX she then joins in and says to him "so you must be red wing huh? Nice belt and cowl" he replies "funny and I borrowed these because my suit is in another place" DNX takes a swing at them but they both dodge john suggests "double upper cut?" huntress nods and they both send an upper cut to DNX and for some unknown reason he flees both redwing and huntress say in sync "that was weird" before the media swarm them they both disappear huntress goes back too patrolling while john goes back to Barbara as he gets back he finds that's she's gone out and places the items back where she got them from and says to himself "glad you're always prepared barb" and then smiles. And then for the first time in a long time heads to bed, few hours later barb comes down to check on him sees he's asleep smiles and head back up to her secret headquarters above her apartment, so while she's up there she makes a call too his cousin Joan and asks her to mail his outfit to Gotham and soon enough she does and days later it gets delivered in Barbara's name so while john is out she plants the package on the bed with a little note on it and she heads upstairs waiting for him, as he gets in he goes to the bedroom and sees the package and reads the note "take the elevator to the highest floor and bring the package with you I need show you something, so he follows the instructions and when he gets there he finds her waiting for him and asks "what's going on barb?" so she shows him the HQ he opens his mouth in awe and she suggests "open your parcel" with a smile on her face, so he tears off the packaging and sees his costume and in displeased says to her "I'm not going back sorry but I will not join" she says in a sad tone "oh I'm sorry but with you fighting DNX the other day I thought…" john interrupts " I knew you were trying get me back but I like normality and best thing of all I love YOU not the costume and don't worry I won't tell anyone about this place" she smiles and replies "you sure know how to make me smile john" he then walks back to the apartment with his costume in hand and puts it in a safe place where only he knows where it is, back upstairs Helena and Dinah come back from patrolling and ask "he's not joining is he?" Barbara replies "doesn't matter you took down worse." then a news report comes in "we are here in Gotham city's memorial park to where redwing I repeat redwing is destroying it we go over to some footage" john then goes back to the loft and says "it's not me I swear" then reporter also adds "we got breaking news just in Mr ballistic another foe of redwing is shooting up downtown Gotham we go live there" the screen cuts off Barbara then says "huntress go take on the copycat, Dinah go take ballistic" john says before the two leave "better idea huntress and Dinah take on ballistic, the fake is mine" barb cheekily says "thought you weren't helping" john then smiles and goes down to get his costume and puts it on and says lowly "ok john one last time just to take on what seems to be your alter ego" as he gets to the memorial park his copycat says "well well well I knew this would get you all out" the real red says "what plan would that be" the fake replies "all in due time goody too shoes" as both redwings battle on, in downtown Gotham things are getting a little rough but back in the clock tower DNX and greenshade have gotten past security and are in the control room Barbara says "how'd you get here? What do you want?" greenshade replies "we want you and only you…DNX get her" he grabs her out her wheelchair and head back to their lair on the way greenshade contacts he associates and says "target captured break off and come back to HQ" both villains say to their enemies "see you next time" redwing heads back to the clock tower to find it a mess he then spots the empty wheel chair and contacts Helena asking "can barb walk again?" huntress replies "not that I know of why?" john replies "well the tower is a mess and she aint in her wheel chair…oh god I just had an awful thought" huntress adds "what is it?" john answers "my copycat said something about finding out what his plan is and me you Dinah were fighting at the same time leaving the tower unmanned virtually" huntress adds "go on" john says "well what if my enemies are teaming up to get at me by taking barb… I'm going after her I need you two too man the tower and trace her signal for me" Dinah adds "but we..." red interrupts "this is my fight Dinah and I alone need to end it for good" he goes down to his motorcycle and asks huntress "you got her signal?" she replies "downloading to your hud now" he then rides off to his girlfriend's location but Dinah asks huntress a question "you're not seriously not letting him go alone are you?" she replies "nope that's why you're staying here" she then heads too her motorcycle and follows him, as redwing arrives at the location he gets off his motorcycle and heads inside whilst huntress just shows up and goes in after him, he confronts the enemy DNX, Mr ballistic, greenshade and joker, he asks them "ok I'm here now where is the hostage?" joker replies "all in due time kiddo but first we are gonna have some fun… remember this guy?" then the fake redwing comes out of the shadows red replies "yh I sure do who are they?" greenshade replies "not who but what you see my dear fellow this here is a mere machine or android if you like…robot attack your enemy" the fake red then lunges at redwing they barrel roll along the floor the machine punching at him and redwing kicking him off and into a wall, meanwhile huntress notices some blinking lights on some walls and support beams and goes looking for Barbara, the four enemies start laughing at the fight and start taking bets but then the robot kick red through a wall just missing huntress all redwing says to her is "take this detonator and blow the place when you and Barbara get to safety" he hand her the detonator and she continues her search in the meantime redwing kicks the bot towards the villains, huntress gets close to Barbara's signal and finds her tied up and gagged she picks her up and runs out the building but doesn't blow it up Barbara says "Helena what you waiting for? Do it" but she just hesitates so Barbara takes the detonator and flicks the switch and then an explosion occurs and whole building explodes outward and collapses, still smoking and fiery some rubbles starts to move and redwing badly beaten, clothes torn comes out hobbling and collapsing and says "well least you two are ok any movement or sighting of the other five?" huntress replies "nope not a murmur" he adds "they'll be back they always come back especially the joker" huntress then picks Barbara up and they all get out of the area.

Two days later:

A news report comes in "two days ago an explosion rocked Gotham's harbour area and three john does were found along with a robotic redwing and the joker, police are unable to find the cause of the explosion and what exactly went on down there" the TV goes off with john mason in bed but Barbara Gordon comes in and says "your meant be resting" he smiles and replies "explosions haven't stopped me before and besides am glad you're ok and redwing is gone…again it's just john mason and his genius crime fighter girlfriend Barbara Gordon from now on ok?" he puts his hand on her cheek and she grabs his hand smiling and says "ok just john what you gonna do now?" he replies well I can help you in the investigations" she adds "I thought you just said your done with crime" he replies "no redwing is, didn't say nothing about john mason" he gives her a cheeky smile she then says too him "how about you take Dinah too school before she's late" he answers her "want me take you too?" she replies "if your offering then sure"

In the evening:

A sixteen year old girl is running from some men trying to capture her but she eludes them but as she does so she finds herself at a dead end but the men find her and have her cornered she begs them "please don't please stop" huntress hears her calls for help but the girl gets mad and by the time huntress gets there the girls hands are alight the girl says in an angry manner "I asked you to stop now you've crossed my bad side now I suggest you run" the girls starts throwing fireballs at the men and they soon retreat as they go the huntress drops down and says "nice moves so you're a meta too" the girl says "look lady I don't know who you are and I don't care I'm not going to any facility" the girl pushes past her and runs offs, huntress the contacts headquarters "oracle come in" but john mason replies instead "wing master here what's the matter huntress?" she replies "wing master? Never mind look we got a Meta running about she has fire powers can you scan for her?" john replies "already on it huntress will contact you when done, wing master out" he starts doing the scans when Barbara comes in and says "you should be out there helping to find the meta" he replies "and you should be asleep because it's my shift tonight remember?" she adds "I know but you could say I'm nocturnal like a bat-girl" he adds "fine you win this time I'll go help huntress" he says it with a smile and leaning to kiss her, he suits up as redwing and starts looking all over Gotham for this meta-human but could find nothing he contacts huntress and says "huntress you find anything?" she replies "nothing yet" he adds "ok let's call it a night for now" but before huntress could reply a building in the slums district goes alight both redwing and huntress head towards the building and red says to huntress "I'll take top and you take bottom and meet ya outside" huntress nods in agreement as huntress searches the bottom, redwing searches the top and comes across a Smokey bedroom and sees a girl there he calls out to her but she is unconscious so he delicately goes across the floor he picks her up and places her on his shoulder he runs across to a window and breaks it as he goes flying through and launches his hook so he could swing to safety, the huntress who has been outside for a few minutes recognises the girl and says to redwing "that's her red" he answers "are you sure" she adds "positive" he then contacts Barbara and says "oracle we have the meta but she's going to Gotham mercy general can you keep an eye on her when she arrives?" she replies "you know me red I can do anything" huntress joins the conversation and says "stop flirting you two and concentrate on the matter" Barbara says "ok I'm patched in…. now, but when you go see her it might be best if she's a familiar face" red says "ok huntress you go see her" Barbara butt's in and says "I think it's best if her hero went to her instead, y'know being the one who saved her a house that she probably unknowing set alight."

One night later:

One night after the fire the girl wakes up and by her side is her hero redwing, she quietly asks "you…you saved me?" he answers "yes I did" she asks "but why?" he replies "it's my job to help people especially if they are Meta's" the girl scrunches up her bed sheets but red says " it's ok my friend and I aren't gonna hurt you… now get some rest" he places a card on the bedside table and jumps out the window, he contacts Barbara "oracle get any voice or facial recognition?" she replies "it's gonna take some time red I'll contact you later" he replies disappointed "fine I guess I'll go back to my gorgeous girlfriend then and see what she says" she responds " I'm sure she would say the say and say to get patrolling while your suited up" he chuckles and replies "damn it's hard to get anything past you, red out" as he swing through the city and finds a level rooftop and perches on it then suddenly here hears a woman crying for help and he says "well crime time" he swoops in on the mugger and says "surrender now and I won't hurt you…much" the guys turns around and goes to swing for him but redwing just trips him up and when the guy lands on the floor red says "leave now" the guy runs off and redwing disappears as night turns to day he heads back to the clock tower to find Barbara is fast asleep at the work station so he just wheels her to the apartment and places her in bed and softly says "sweet dreams." and gets changed into his normal clothes.

During that time:

While he is out john mason is riding down the main street of Gotham and spots posters plastered in stores on poles and everywhere else, he stops to approach one and the description is of the girl in the hospital but then several GCPD squad cars rush past him and he says "ugh my work is never done I swear" and in a low voice "good thing I bout a spare mask and belt with me" so he follows the squad cars to the old amusement mile and darns his mask and belt and heads to where the cops are gonna bust in he can see three figures in the building, he opens the sky light and silently walks across a support beam, the figures are much clear and he sees Harley Quinn, catwoman and an unknown figure with a hostage, he swings for a better vantage point but sees that catwoman is missing from the group she walks silently behind him and asks "who are you meant to be?" he answers "I'm redwing it's just my suits is at the cleaners" she adds "well no we can't have uninvited guests to our little party now can we?" she then lands a lucky kick on him knocking him off balance and causing him to land on the floor, he sits up rubbing his head and says "well that could of gone better" Then Harley has him covered with a gun, catwoman jumps down and says to her "well done harl you have your uses after all" redwing then has his right hand where the smoke pellets are kept and deploys them and swiftly moves out of the gun fire, he takes Harley down promptly but catwoman runs he takes out his bolas swings it at her tying her up he take the two and the hostage out to the police but the third person got away, he then makes his way to the clock tower, as he gets there he spots a news report in one for the electronic stores and the reporter announces "we are here in a frozen castle city to where an ice powered person calling them self "ice age" has took the city over in one day by freezing it and making it his personal playground we still have no clue where the city's hero redwingette is mainly people are wondering if she is not here and then where is she and others ask where is redwing?" john goes up to the tower and says to Helena "Helena I'm going to castle city for a while to stop the menace that has took over" Helena asks "where is your old partner shouldn't she be doing that? And what should I tell barb?" john replies "I don't know where my partner is but I did vow to come back if needed and those people need me and for barb… tell her the truth hopefully she'll understand" he packs his stuff up and goes on his motorcycle rides it out of Gotham and towards castle city by that time Barbara Gordon has woken up and she asks Helena "where's john?" Helena says "barb we need to talk"

In castle city:

As he rides in to castle city he finds it iced over and heads towards his lair but as he gets there he finds the entrances iced over and thinks t himself "great can't get in" but out of the blue a female voice says "want a hand red?" he turns to where the voice came from and finds it the teenage girl he rescued and says "sure why not?" she concentrates and focus and creates a stream of fire and starts to melt the ice away, on the way down redwing asks her " so what brings you here?" she replies "oracle said you could use a hand in defeating this ice age guy or whatever" red also asks "so do you have a name or a codename ?" she replies "my real name is Charlie and for a code name oracle said that's up to you" they reach the end of the journey and find the place intact and redwing looks on his computer to find out more about his ice age guy when he suddenly says "I got it" Charlie replies "got what?" he answers "your codename is…. Fire girl or F girl for short" she shrugs and says "so when we gonna take this guy down?" he answers "when we know what we are doing and as soon as this system picks up my old partner" and sure enough it picks up her tracker at "she's at the park" he says as they head on down there red and F girl have a welcome committee, red asks "and you are?" they leader says " we are the blizzards Hench men of the almighty ice age" red replies "uh huh well we can do this the easy way or the hard way your call" the leader says to his men "attack" red says fire "did oracle show you basic training" she nods and he says "that's all I wanted to know" the guys lunge at them but the heroes block and counter the attacks and getting in some punches before they get attacked as the numbers decrease red says to fire "free red I'll deal with these freaks" she nods and goes over to the frozen redwingette and concentrates and slowly warms the ice so to not harm her as she is doing this a few bad guys fly past her she narrowly escapes them and says to red "you mind I'm trying to work here" he shouts "SORRY MY BAD" red finishes up the Hench men just as fire finishes freeing wingette, she collapses on the floor shivering and says "sso cccooldddd" fire warms her up a little and asks "that better?" wingette replies "yeah just a tad" redwing asks "so who is this new nut job?" she replies "no idea but like ice he's sensitive to heat" redwing says "ok so we melt him simple right?" wingette replies "yeah but you need to get close" redwing adds "or we distract him while f girl here blasts him with a stream of fire like you did to get in to HQ" wingette and fire say "right" on the way there wingette asks red "so is the rook your new partner?" he replies "nope yours when we are done here" she adds "I don't need a partner john" he adds "sure you don't but she's still your partner, Joan… face it this city needs a crime fighting duo and you need a partner" wingette replies "you sure you don't wanna come back?" he answers "I'm sure and plus me and barb are serious now and I don't wanna loose her again" when they get to where ice age is staying red whisper to wingette and fire "ok fire you go round the back until we get him distracted, red you're with me" they nod in agreement and red wing shouts "hey ice age where are you? Come out and play" then the building shakes and out comes a ice giant snarling at them and says "who dares to interrupt me?" red shouts "that would be us" as they distract him fire gets ready to concentrate but a team of blizzards come at her she keeps them off by surrounding herself in a fire circle redwing says to wingette "go help fire I'll keep ugly busy" she goes over to help fire by knocking down the teams one by one and shouts to fire "DO IT NOW" she concentrates and sends a giant stream of fire towards the giants way, red wing throws some explosives at the giants to keeps him his way as the explosives go off parts of him explode off of the giant, the battle goes on for a while but the giant is small enough to battle one on one so redwing rushes toward the giant and delivers a left hook at him sending the giant back, then going over to him grabbing the now so small ice age and yelling "how do I reverse this ice atrocity? TELL ME" the giant points toward a machine which is getting water from an unknown source, red slams down ice age and asks fire "any chance you can warm the water so when it lands it will melt the snow?" fire replies "sure" red says "do it" so she warms her hands and out them round the inlet pipe to warm the water and sure enough the ice begins to melt but before all of this ends redwing is half way back to Gotham, wingette smiles and says too fire "looks like your my problem now rook" fire smiles and they both head back to the lair.

In Gotham:

Back in Gotham john mason walks up to the birds of prey HQ when huntress passes him and says "good luck" he looks puzzled to why she said that, as he reaches the control room Barbara Gordon says to him "john we need to talk…about us" john and Barbara have their little chat but Dinah and huntress are trying to eavesdrop but when the door opens john walks out with a blank face but inside he's broken hearted so he suits up and just roams around Gotham looking for a way to vent his anger and guilt but all he sees is just couples, so he swoops down into an alley and changing clothes and blends in to the crowd looking disappointed but following him is huntress as he takes a shortcut through an alleyway she lands in front of him and asks "why so glum red?" all he says to her is "Helena I'm going to say this once and once only, get out of my way" she says to him "nuh uh I aint moving 'til you say what happened between you and barb because she's in tears and you are just moody" he replies "yeah well the john mason you all knew is dead that kind hearted warm john is gone I'm the new john a cold bitter man if you want know what really happened ask barb now get out of my way" he then pushes past but she grabs his shoulder and he lowly says "don't say I didn't warn you" he then grabs her wrist and throws her in to the rubbish pile where rubbish bags break her fall she then gets up rubbing her head and finding he's disappeared.

Weeks go by:

For weeks on end john mason has been a normal civilian and has resisted the urge to combat the likes of the riddler Harley Quinn and catwoman, he did fight the small crimes like a mugging and gangs harassing other people he did all that without being redwing but all that will change later on, so as he heads to his apartment and as the sunsets he has a strange and similar visitor he says "come in why don't you" the visitor says "well you did leave the window open" the visitor comes out the shadows too reveal that it's another batgirl john gets up to get a drink and says "love the new outfit but I preferred red hair to blondes no offence though" she says "I'm not here for that we need your help" he says confused "we? Oh let me guess you're working for barb too now" she says "yes I'm working for oracle and I need your help so suit up" he says "no no no I'm not becoming HIM again I like my life no more late nights any more I can have better relationships my life is normal like it was before my parents died" she begs "please we need your help" he says in a manner "sorry kiddo not playing ball this time" she says angrily "FINE you change your mind contact oracle on the communicator" she then throws him the communicator and continues saying "because I have no time for fakes" he laughs at her and says "me fake? That's hilarious you're the fake one you couldn't live up the original batgirl now please leave bat-fake" so she leaves him and john looks at the communicator and places it in a drawer along with his other memorabilia.

An hour later:

An hour goes by and boredom has set in so he takes the earpiece out and contacts oracle and says "ok tell me where go and I'll show" so she tells him where go and he suits up but he glances at a photo in the drawer picks it up and puts it away in his suit and heads to the location as he arrives he finds batgirl is not there so he takes the photo out and looks at it while he waits the picture is of him and original batgirl in castle city underneath the mask he smiles and lets a tear roll down his cheek then batgirl sneaks up behind him and says "I take it you two were close?" he responds "close? More like inseparable but it came to an end and so did redwing" she asks "so why you here?" he answers "one last time…maybe" he then takes out the communicators from his ear and her ears she says "hey why did you do that?" he responds "we do it free style not what barb says…plus I hate back up" she says calmly "you must really dislike her" he says "it's complicated…so who's the targets?" she replies "well it's penguin and your foes greenshade and Mr ballistic" he says convincingly "so what are tweedle dumb and dumber doing with cobble pot?" she answers "most likely buying some weapons because we kept an eye on cobble pot for gun smuggling" he says "good work bat-blonde now shall we go snooping around?" she drops down near a back door trying the handle but it's locked so she reaches for lock pick and picks the lock and opening it slowly batgirl enters redwing closely follows her, she goes looking through documentation while redwing is up high listening in on the trio, as the deal goes down he spots a muscular goon walking towards the trio and show them batgirl, redwing face palms and shakes his head and says to self "great now I gotta save her too" he drops a few smoke grenades downs as the smoke deploys he moves in the cover of the smoke grabbing batgirl putting her out of harms reach then goes after the villains he turns his attention to ballistic first nabbing him and stringing him upwards then to the muscular man landing blow after blow on him until he falls down flat then onto greenshade to which he still harbours bad blood towards for killing his first partner, the two spar for what seems like hours while red and green spar penguin tries to slip away but unfortunately for him batgirl blocks his exit and lands a kick on him putting him unconscious, as red and green battle on they both land blows to each other's ribs and blow after blow moving back and forth greenshade runs to the roof and red pursues him, red then grips onto greenshades over coat landing a punch on him which makes him disorientated then kicks him but unwittingly straight in to a bit of metal sticking out which pierces his heart killing him and at that second batgirl sees what has been done, she yells at him "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he says calmly " it was an accident and he had it coming" he then launches his grappler and swings off. Back at his apartment he finds barb waiting for him she says soothingly "you and batgirl went off comms tonight why?" he says nothing so she asks "ok tell me was it really an accident or did you want to do it?" he semi smiles and says in a low dark tone "I wanted to do it for a long time although it was an accident it felt good…but why send bat-fake to get me?" barb replies " because I didn't whether you like the batgirl or me… but seeing as like neither I'm beginning to think how we got together at all" he adds " that was I thought about you whether like me or john mason but you liked neither" barb says " john your …" he interrupts "there is no john mason no more just redwing and I will not stop ever… so be afraid BARB be very afraid because I hope to high heaven your lil birdie group doesn't stand between me and justice" she asks "What happened to you?" he replies "it's been coming along time ever since shadette was brutally killed…that fool john tried keep it all in but since you and he broke up someone had to take control but after what happened last night he aint ever coming back" she then slowly turns her wheelchair around and leaves the apartment with a tear in her eye and her heart dropped she doesn't say a word to anyone.

Chapter 6:

Three and a half years later:

For three and a half years redwing has been doing no hero should do but for a few years now he has been a member of a group called the disgraced who are led by knightfall and what they do is torture and kill the crooks of Gotham city they claim to cleanse the city but what redwing doesn't know is that Barbara Gordon has once become batgirl again after a miraculous recovery that enabled her to walk once more.

One night:

Whilst knightfall and disgraced were out redwing was scouring the rooftops for criminals to torture but someone catches his eye and he follows them when that person reaches a rooftop redwing lurks in the shadows and watches but he spots his group talking to the mysterious person and then he heard one word "batgirl" he grabs his head falling to his knees and says too himself "no you're not coming out john you need me to stay strong" but the redwing persona stays taking control of johns body and then all hell breaks loose he hears smashed glass then minutes later shots were fired and he sees a detective taking batgirl away from the area he runs off to straighten his head when he meets up with the others he asks "why didn't you let me tag along?" but knightfall says "you weren't part of that plan" red says "I know batgirl I could of helped to get her to see our way" but then a mysterious man walks in revealing himself to be James Gordon Junior the evil son of the Gordon family and says "well if batgirl doesn't want to join us then she's against and her blood will be running with all the other scums blood"

Hours later:

Hours go by and knightfall calls the detective demanding batgirl come alone to the three towers building and so she does but she is met by catharsis, bleak Michael and bonebreaker but she didn't come alone she had detective melody McKenna and after some convincing batwoman. Batgirl goes after knightfall aka Charise Carnes but when she reaches to where a couple of the hostages were one man in the cage says to batgirl "loo look out" but it's too late charise slices batgirls abdomen and gloats "I killed a batgirl" but redwing was watching in a corner when batgirls spots him, she's on all fours and reaches out to him while knightfall mocks her, in redwings mind he is conflicting what to do johns voice says "help her you owe her your life you love her and will never stop doing so" while the deep redwing voice says "let her die she deserves it she never cared for you ever" then redwing slowly walks over towards them both but he lets them carry on fighting but when the fight is over and the detective and batwoman come to help he is perched on a window and says "bye bye red hope to beat you soon" then he drops from the window and starts swinging off in to the night.

Elsewhere:

Back in his apartment redwing takes his mask and throws it across the room then throws his belt on the floor and yells "what happened to me...ARRRRRGGH" trashing his place creating a mess he then changes into his normal clothes and when he exits the door a neighbour asks "what's going on in there?" he just ignores the neighbour and walks off and wonders round the district like a lost soul then comes across two car thieves and without warning he knocks one to the floors and slams his foot on to the guys skull but then the other goes to attack but red just side steps and extends his left arm and quickly contracts his arm around the guys neck and drops the guys spine on his knee snapping it in two and in a dark tone says "think about what you do next time punks you might end up dead" he then walks off with a half-smile pleased with what he did but unfortunately one person saw what he did so she trails him he ducks into an alley and waits for that person to follow him in, she drops in the cover of shadows then he says "like what I did to those two? I liked it" she then emerges and batwoman says "you're not well john this psychic is not you he then laughs at her and says in a low dark tone "we do what you and the others could not we are purging the streets of Gotham for its own good if you're not with us your against us" he then disappears into the night once again and re-enters his apartment and looks into his mirror to see the reflection of himself talking and saying "batwoman is right torture and killing is not our style we are the good guys here" red responds albeit a mirror "it's our style now Johnny boy whether the bats like it or not" he then starts laughing maniacally

Nights later:

A few nights later redwing is sitting on a ledge when someone appears he smiles and says lowly "I wondered how long it would take for you to find me red" he gets up slowly and sees her suit is different and quizzes her " my my are those shock plates in there? Then you're definitely not at a hundred percent are you?" her face gets angry her fists tighten she then runs at him angrily but he catches her fist with one hand grabs her neck with the other and slams her down on the rooftop he gets off her and says lowly "get up" so she does and runs at him again and this time he punches her ribcage she goes down on her knee's breathless and her eyes wide open with a tear in her eyes and thinks "how could he do this to me?" and he says to her "let's see how much shock those plates can absorb shall we" he then walks behind grabs her by the head and slams it on the ground she lays motionless and with him walking away he says "not much" he then disappears and batwoman sees that batgirl is lying motionless and gets her some medical attention but redwing has vanished and dressed in his normal clothes he passes a window and in his mind his reflection aka john mason is saying to him "why do that to the one we cared for she probably wanted help us not turn us in" the other persona says " hmm more like put us in Arkham and get beat on by joker and company" john says "we could of killed her up there and now she will never trust us again you know" red says "good that's how I like it" john says "no I won't let you do this I won't let you hurt anyone anymore" red says "Johnny you have no choice I only took over because you are weak" john then replies next time you get weakened I will resume control of my body believe me I will win" back in reality redwing smiles as he walks away from the fight scene pleased with himself.

Next day:

The next morning redwing is training in his apartment doing pull ups, sit ups and push up building his strength and whilst doing so he listens to the news and hears that Harley Quinn is out on parole and says "time to pay her a visit" so he suits up and tracks down Quinn following her, she reaches a dump hole of an apartment so he watches what she does from an adjacent building as day turns to night a figure walks behind redwing grabbing his shoulder and throws him to the side, out comes batwoman she says angrily too him "you want hit a woman here I am" he says to her "huh you may have red hair love but you aint no batgirl" she tells him "you nearly killed her the other evening y'know" he gloats "nonsense all I did was break three ribs and possibly give her a concussion" she replies "well you want her you go through me" he answers "not tonight I got other fish to fry this evening" he then swoops in to Harleys apartment shattering the window and says deeply "Harleen Quinzell your time has expired" he then drags her to the window she begs and pleads him to stop whilst kicking and screaming and dangles her by her ankle and pleasantly says "time to die Harley" he then let's go of her but batwoman saves her in the nick of time he then slams his fist on the edge in anger and hears in his head is "now now temper temper" so before batwoman returns to him he vanishes from the apartment and swings on to a rooftop and jumps from one to the other and continues doing so 'til he gets to his apartment but he stops and sees a flashlight from his window so he gets to a ledge by his apartment and peers in he sees its batwoman and batgirl and thinks "what do they want now" but the other voice says "perhaps they want to help us" he puts his face in his hands and the john mason persona takes over he then enter his own apartment and says "help me" he then gets on his knees closing his eyes and batgirls catches him before he falls but the redwing persona yells "GET OFF OF ME" she says to batwoman "this aint good" the duo fight redwing and render him unconscious and then take him to a doctor friend of theirs who assess that the redwing persona is just an anger manifestation batgirl says to the doctor "he's bottled his anger up for some good years doc anything we can do to help?" but she says "sorry batgirl few ways this could end he either lets his anger out and people live another day, he continues to become this persona kills someone like a loved one or kills himself but these are speculations though" as he comes too he can feel he is restrained and says " Bee what's going on? Where am I?" batgirl says " your with a doctor but we have some news for you good news is that the other you is just an anger manifestation but bad news is if you don't vent it you could hurt yourself or others" he says "riiight just like I did you few nights ago" she nods and he continues saying "bee you know I would never hurt you willingly I care for you too much only that thing in me would do that" she looks at the floor and says "red I don't know what to believe any more" red says to the doc "doc what could set my other persona off?" she replies "possibly the slightest provocation could set him off or an old bad memory that your subconsciously clinging on too so you need vent that anger soon as" he replies "but I'm not hol…. Oh wait there are a few things" the three women says "go on do tell" so he says "death of a partner for one that's how it all started I guess we were in greenshades office but he set us up with a bomb and she was caught in the blast I did what I could but not enough…and I guess I blamed myself for her death but after that was when me and bee here broke up and must of sent me over the edge and I blamed myself for that" batgirl puts her hand on his cheek and soothingly says "don't blame yourself for us it was best thing do then" he continues to says "then few nights ago when knightfall stabbed batgirl when the redwing was in control I could see what happened but I couldn't move my body and same thing when it beat you motionless" the doc says "but those weren't you, you were not in control now the first time you felt angry when your partner died how did you grieve?" he says "to be honest doc I didn't I couldn't let the public see what happened to me but with greenshade dead I thought I'd be happier because I avenged her death but obviously not heck I didn't tell the kids parents about her all I did was leave the girls necklace and objects on their porch knocked and ran" the Doc says "well maybe that's what's troubling you, you need to tell her parents what happened face to mask as it were" the two bats take the restraints of him and batgirl says "please don't ever blame yourself for us it was my decision to do it not yours" he smiles and replies "ok bee I won't blame anyone" he puts his hand on her cheek and strokes her skin with his thumb he then goes to the window and vanishes. When he gets halfway home something strikes him making him land on a small rooftop as he gets up he gets surrounded by Cadmus agents he says to himself "great I get surrounded by some kind of agency" he then fights some off but their reinforcements arrive and overwhelm him one guy knocks him unconscious and drags him off to their facility.

An hour later at the Castle City Cadmus facility:

As redwing awakens he finds himself in a pod like structure and dazily he says "ugh…where am I?" he hears voices, one voice says "he's awake should we sedate him more?" a second voice replies "no our boss wants his anger to take control of him so make him mad" the first replies "yes miss Waller" then Waller asks "have you been able to find our missing project?" then the guy replies "the pyro girl? No sorry ma'am" Amanda Waller then walks away and soon as she has gone, redwing punches the glass and it cracks one last punch breaks the glass he then rushes the scientist and asks him questions "who are you? Where am I? And why does your boss want my anger?" the scientist replies "scientist smith Cadmus facility castle city and I don't know about the last one" red wing says "sorry for this" he then head butts the guy in his nose knocking him out, redwing heads for an exit but an alarm goes off and the guards are guarding the exits and blast doors are shutting he slides under one door but gets trapped between two of them he looks around and finds an air vent he then jumps up grabbing the grate and pulling it down and one final jump he grabs the edge of the vent pulling himself up and crawling through the ventilation system as he reaches an exit he finds five guards there he rolls smoke over towards them and heads for the door, Waller sees he's escaped and authorises project red master an automated android with only one purpose to seek out redwing and determine whether to capture and destroy him,

In midtown castle city:

As he walks through midtown wearing an overcoat to cover his costume and his mask off he hears screams of terror and realises he was being followed he ducks into an alleyway to put his mask on and taking the coat off and appears on a rooftop he shouts "hey that costume looks familiar who's your tailor?" the android responds "I'm here to take you back come quietly or be destroyed" redwing responds " yeah about that, that's not gonna happen follow me if you can keep up" he takes the battle away from the city area and to the fun stretch pier as redwing battles it, his friends redwingette, fire girl and batgirl show up he tells them to keep back with a hand gesture so they stay back and helplessly watch, as he uses his staff to hit the android with he pierces the droids exterior and quickly puts an explosive inside it as it before it blows up the droid morphs its hand into a blade and stabs redwing with it, he kicks the droid away and gets to safety as he does so the droid blows up, redwing then drops to his knees and his friends rush to him batgirl catches him and cradles him he's dying and he says to them "I'm proud to of worked with each and every one of you and I'm honoured to of been with you especially batgirl" she has a tears in her eyes and he says to her "don't worry baby girl I'll be there for you always and Joan take care of the city for me will ya" he then fades away with his eyes rolled back and his eye lids closing batgirl cries her heart out and gives him one last kiss good bye.

Days later:

Few days later a private funeral is held for redwing aka john mason heroes who met him are there (nightwing, robin, both batgirls, Dinah, huntress redwingette and fire girl) are there to commemorate the fallen hero dick Grayson says to barb "must be hard on you barb being at both his funerals" she says to dick "not now dick just not now but I bet its harder on Joan and Charlie though…I mean they hardly ever saw him because he was with me mainly he inspired them to become what they are today must be hard" dick replies "I didn't mean what I said but yeah it must be harder for them Joan was the only family he had left but now she has no one except Charlie." As the wake ends and guests begin to leave Joan says to Barbara Gordon "I know what you meant to john and I know he loved you no matter what and I bet he was happy to see you at the end so I want you to have this" she hands her a photo and a box "he bought it for you awhile back he said he wanted do it but didn't have the chance" Barbara opens the box and find an engagement ring with an inscription saying "I will always love you Barbara Gordon in life and death love J.M" she has a tear in her eye and says to Joan "thank you, thank you ever so much" as she leaves she says to herself "love you too john where ever you are" back in the home Charlie asks Joan "so what now? We carry on?" Joan replies "yup but we fight in his name from now on"

Decades later:

A new redwing emerges on top of a building in new-castle city and says "I hope you're ready for a new redwing castle city because redwing is back"

Chapter 7:

Thirty years pass by:

Thirty years after john mason's death Joan and Charlie are still fighting the good fight in castle city but Joan is growing older and Charlie can see it but she just says nothing until one night a young girl spots them going back to their lair and decides to follow them and girl in an amazed manner and her jaw dropped and unwillingly says aloud "NEAT" but the two heroes spot her and ask her "why are you here?" the girl says in a sorry manner "I'm sorry I just wanted to see you" Joan smiles and says "it's ok but we best get you home" Joan gets the girl home and put her in her room but the girl asks "can I come see you again?" and Joan says "sorry Hun but no we do this to keep people like you safe" she smiles and disappears in to the night but the girl turns up at the lair again the next night and asks "can I join?" the two heroes are stunned by the request and converse about it and say "ok be here in a few years' time and we will start your training."

Four years pass by:

As four years have passed by the girl now in her late teen's turns back up to the cave and says to redwingette and fire girl and says "ok when we start?" so the training sessions start as they finish up for the day Joan says "you got potential kid what's' ya name?" she replies "Laura that's my name" Joan says " ok Laura come back tomorrow for more training" then Laura spots something in a glass cabinet and asks " who's is that costume there?" Joan says to her "that is redwings costume he sacrificed himself to save the people of this city thirty four years ago me fire girl and batgirl were there when it happened it was not a nice sight to see but he did it to save the people after that me and fire girl stayed here and fought in his name and batgirl she… she went back to Gotham and we didn't hear from her again we assumed she didn't want anything do with us again since she and redwing were lovers until she split them up thirty seven years ago but back then she was known by a different name but after three years she was back as batgirl and redwing he… he was different mental wise but in the end the real him shined through and saved the people and to this day we kept his costume in that cabinet but it is upgraded just in case we might need it" Laura asks "so how did redwing become who he was in the beginning?" Joan replies "that is unknown to me I came on the scene eighteen months later and by then he gained two enemies gained and lost a side kick and lost the city to his enemies" Laura asks "so what happened? How did you get the city back?" Joan replies "that's enough of the history for tonight maybe another night, go on you best get back home" Laura leaves the lair and Charlie says to Joan "so you think she could be the next redwing?" Joan replies "more training and she'll be ready only covered hand to hand tonight tomorrow it's the red razors and utility belt then it's how she moves" Charlie then asks "ok so why are you giving her history lessons?" Joan answers "so hopefully she won't make the same mistakes as john and besides she's curious about it"

Months go by:

As the months go by the new girl on the block is ready but has no costume but Joan walks up to her with redwings costume and says "here you earned it kiddo" Laura looks shocked and replies "thank you thank you so much" going round kissing them both on the cheek she darns her outfit heads up to a building ledge and shouts at the city "listen up new-castle city there's a new redwing in town" she prowls the streets of the city looking for any criminal to make her debut as the new redwing. She leaps from building to building looking for trouble when she spots a couple of gang members and asks Joan "who are these guys?" Joan replies "those guys belong to the reject gang they originally came from the mutant gang back in Gotham but came here after the new batman drove them out, use caution be quick precise and silent because these guys will kill you if you're not careful" Laura replies "got it quick precise and silent" she throws smoke near the gang members she quickly leaps in to action pounding one to another in quick succession one guy coughs and says "who's doing this?" another replies "I don't know just shoot" gun fire goes off but the new redwing knocks the members unconscious tying them up leaving a note saying "take these guys downtown love RW."

In Gotham:

In Gotham, Commissioner Barbara Gordon read about this new redwing in castle city and thinks to herself "what the…this can't be true" she grabs her coat and head to her car and drives towards new-castle city in need of answers.

Back in new-castle city:

Joan was giving Laura more training to better help her with taking down multiple enemies when suddenly Joan's phone rings she answers it and says "hello… yeah…uh huh… see you there in half an hour, bye" she hangs up and says to Charlie and Laura "am going see an old friend I'll see you in a little while" as Joan goes out Laura says "she's up to something, am gonna follow her" she suits up and follows Joan to the rendezvous to where she meets commissioner Gordon Laura listens in on them and hears them Barbara says to Joan "thanks for coming now let's talk about this new redwing I know it's you that's been training them so please let them go before they get hurt" Joan responds "I can't barb this city needs a hero it needs a redwing like Gotham needs a batman… look I know how you felt when john died in your arms I was mortified when that happened but me and Charlie we…we aren't getting any younger and like the original batman we passed the torch to a new generation to fight a new generation of crime…tell me barb what happened after johns death how come we never heard of your alternate again?" Barbara replies "joker is what happened long story short he died by his own creation and after that I hung up the cape and cowl to never see the daylight again…as for the boss he carried on his mission as for Tim and dick… dick had an accident and never came out again and Tim he had to go counselling but he stayed on for a good while." Joan asks "so what do you think of your new batman?" Barbara replies "a pain in the ass but he gets the job done just like your rookie and Joan please take them off the hero thing before another redwing gets killed for all our sake" Joan replies "sorry barb aint gonna happened Gotham needs a bat NC city needs a red that's how it will be and how it will stay no matter what" Joan then gets up and walks off disappointed at Barbara and heads home, but Laura in her hero outfit follows the commissioner to a hotel and lands on her balcony and sneaks in but Barbara aware of Laura says "don't bother sneaking rookie I know you're here and I know you listened in on me and your boss" redwing says "well why do you want me stop what I started? Surely this city needs a hero" Barbara replies "I know what you're trying to do kid but the original redwing is dead and the last time he wore that he wasn't himself either" Laura says "so educate me tell me what I need to know like how to avoid making mistakes like him" Barbara replies "the biggest mistake you made was wearing that costume but alright you win I'll tell you what you need to know" Laura replies "ok can you tell me how he died?" Barbara says "well thirty four years ago he got ambushed by some kind of android hell bent on taking him to where ever, he was in downtown trying to act casual when the robot showed up, to minimise civilian casualties he lead it to the fun stretch to where he fought valiantly he even planted an explosive charge in it when he pierced the armour but it's right hand changed and stabbed him, he kicked it away from him and managed to get to safety to where he collapsed and died in batgirls arms, she was devastated but like I said to your boss after that thing with joker batgirl was never seen again, well she was never the same since redwings death." Laura asks "ok sorry about that but what made him go as he was you know, not right in the head" Barbara replies "stress, grieve, anger and guilt mainly, what started it off was his side kick dying back in the lair he never grieved properly guilty that he never told her parents and angry 'cause he couldn't do anything about it but that manifested over a time he suppressed it well but when his relationship with batgirl/oracle ended he…he wasn't the same again he went from taking the criminals to justice to taking their lives, torturing and beating to brink of death and sometimes just that, he even attacked batgirl and left her for dead once but it wasn't his fault though but in the end the real him shined through and saved this city" and before she could add anything else redwing disappeared and Barbara says to herself "pfft teenagers" so redwing prowls the streets once again looking for trouble but unbeknown to her commissioner Gordon is back at the city lair demanding Joan and Charlie to stop their act and just retire from crime fighting Barbara says demandingly "good job you're not in Gotham otherwise I'd have a warrant out for your arrest so stop what you're doing and stop that rookie from what she's doing before she gets herself killed" Joan angrily replies "yeah well this aint Gotham and you have no authority here barb so go home and let us take care of castle city…y'know I don't know what john saw in you but I bet it wasn't this authoritive garbage that your spouting out so do us all a favour and go home to Gotham" Barbara Gordon walks out angrily and heads back to Gotham still mad that the people she knew had got a new redwing.

Nights later:

As our new hero rests she starts to dream as she does, in her dream a mysterious figure is approaching her dream self, calling her by her real name it eerily suggests "Laura come too me come too me now" but her dream self runs from it shouting "no I don't know who you are" but the figure appears in front of her and she runs into it knocking her down and she says scared "wh…who are you?" the figure reveals itself to be the original redwing he says to her "lets chat shall we" she nods her head and he says "ok new me what's your motivation to become the new redwing?" she replies "help this city I wanna help people from the crime that we have" he says in response "ok not bad I got two pieces of advice for you, one watch your back if you patrol alone and run into trouble and two do not got to Gotham as redwing because if batman doesn't get you then the commissioner will and if she tells you to freeze you run, you run like your life depends on it do not stop for anyone you run until you reach the outskirts of the city" she replies "ok got anything else you wanna share?" he responds "one more thing go near the main console there should be a combination locked draw the combination is five…four…zero…one and in there you'll find a disk labelled "barb" give it to the commissioner subtly and disappear before she throws you away and don't play it before you deliver it it's for her eyes only" she nods in agreement and her dream ends, as she arrives at the lair she heads to the main console she finds a combination locked draw she inputs the combination that came to her and sure enough it opens as she finds the disk she makes her way too Gotham in her normal clothes with her alternate clothes in a bag despite the warning.

On the streets of Gotham:

As Laura arrives in Gotham she heads to the streets unknowingly being followed by one of the gangs of neo-Gotham, not knowing her way around she wonders in to a dead end she heads back but the gang block her way she asks "who are you?" the leader says "well sweet lips they call us the jokers" his minions start to laugh while the leader says "we'll let you go if you give us your bag" she replies angrily "nuh uh aint happening smiley" he responds "I wasn't asking lady" she makes a stance gesturing to them bring it on, as one runs towards her she round house kicks him the others circle her, one guy gets her from behind but she throws him over the shoulder in to two others kicking the last one on the ribs then rams an elbow in the back of his neck making him go down she then runs from the scene as she makes her escape batman shows up and talking to Bruce Wayne he says "no one here but it looks like someone took these clowns on and won best find out who they are" Bruce replies "ok I'll let the commissioner know about this because I got a feeling whoever did this is someone they know or we know, I'll see what I can pull from the security cams maybe they picked up something while you try and search for something out the ordinary" so batman scours the scene he finds nothing abnormal so he flies off searching for the attacker, as Laura enters the precinct where the commissioner is she asks the desk sergeant to give the disk to the commissioner and she then leaves to where a cry for help is heard she heads to a nearby alley and changes into redwing she heads to a rooftop and starts leaping and jumping to the scene to find that the jokers are making more trouble as she is about to leap into action batman shows up she watches from above seeing what he can do, as batman fights off some of the jokers one comes from behind but before the thug could do any damage redwing drops in on him knocking him out cold, batman then turns around and demands "who are you" but redwing sarcastically says "you welcome" she then drops a smoke grenade and disappears on to the rooftop batman says to Bruce "see who she was? And she does your old trick" he asks "which is?" batman replies "disappearing to thin air" Bruce replies "lemme see who it is and I'll get back to you on that" as batman flies off redwing follows him but he knows he's being followed so when he turns he lands and activates stealth mode waiting for her, but she is too clever and from an over seeing rooftop she activates thermal vision in the mask's lenses and see's where he is so she attaches some paper to a red razor and flings it near him, batman picks it up and reads the paper which says "not this time batsy xx" he heads back to the bat-cave with the note and red razor and says to Bruce "it's like she knew I was there while in stealth mode Bruce I may as well of put up a sign saying here I am above me" Bruce then grunts in acknowledgment and terry asks "so what you got on her? Like who is she?" Bruce replies "she is the next generation of an impossible hero and somehow came across the suit and weapons" terry asks "why impossible?" Bruce answers "the original hero died thirty plus years ago saving his city from a Cadmus android he died in batgirls arms after the fight with his sidekicks around him batgirl wasn't the same after that but after the whole joker kidnapping thing she left" terry then asks "ok does this hero have a name?" then Barbara Gordon walks in and says "the heroes name is redwing and I suppose that's her new alias too" Bruce then asks her "what's brings you down here?" she then replies "to give you the heads up on our new mystery vigilante and to tell you not to get involved because I warned this kid that step foot in my city they are going down and I don't want the kid bat to be there" she then walks off and terry says to Bruce "we are aren't we?" Bruce just smiles at him and says "I'll get a location to where the setup is while you find "redwing" and tell them to leave before they get caught" terry then says "on it" as batman searches for redwing through Gotham he sees a lot of police cars going the other way so he follows them to find that they circling an abandoned parking garage he contacts Bruce saying "I think I found the setup location" Bruce replies "ok see if you can find our so called hero" terry replies "way ahead of ya" so he goes into one of the parking areas and switches to stealth mode and looks for redwing but she has her thermal vision on and sees batman and grabs him and says to him "are you with or against me?" he replies "I'm neither I came to warn you about this but too late huh" she replies "no kidding Sherlock…what you suggest we do to get away, jump?" batman replies "nope more police out there, got smoke?" she nods and they both throw smoke at the officers near them, as the smoke clouds them they make a run for the stairs as they run down the stairs he says to her "you need to change out of that costume" she replies "no can do slick aint got my bag with me" as they get on ground level they get in to an alley way she leans against him kissing him on the cheek and says "thanks for the save slick see you around" she walks off disappearing and heads to where she left her bag and starts to change but before she does she yells "it's rude to watch a girl change y'know batman" he then flies off and she starts to change and heads to new-castle city again.

Back at GCPD headquarters:

Back in the commissioner's office she finds a disk on her table with her nick name on it so she inserts it in her terminal and plays it john's voice comes out and says "hey barb it's me bet you wouldn't hear my voice again huh? Well if you're listening to this then the worst has happened I got some things to tell you so you best get comfortable…comfy? Ok well here goes nothing, before my enemy greenshade and joker took over castle city I was recovering at Cadmus labs in the city in a hidden facility and to be frank, Joan my cousin isn't she's a female clone of me, now for some reason the memory eraser worked on her but not me properly so for a long time I kept that secret to myself 'til now and that's why I can say this but also fire girl aka Charlie is a Cadmus product I know this because when we separated for three years I was snooping on Cadmus files when I wasn't with knight fall and disgraced but looks like they caught up with me if it was them that took me out and when I wasn't myself the things I did too you I'm sorry but the main thing I wanna say is I love you Barbara Gordon and I hope at the end of my funeral Joan gave you the ring I intended give you and by the way give the new redwing some leniency will you well see you barb and I'll be looking over you and have a happy life do that for me please barb, john out" she says lowly to herself "well, well, well john looks like even from the beyond the grave you still pull the strings"

Back in the lair at new-castle city:

As Laura arrives back at the lair Joan yells "where the hell have you been? We were worried…I was worried about you, c'mon spill where've you been?" Laura replies calmly "I went to Gotham to run an errand" Joan steps back and says "Gotham? What errand we didn't send you on any…" Laura interrupts and says "THE redwing sent me on the errand he wanted me to give the commissioner a disk but along the way I had to suit up and save some batman wanna be as well as defeat some clown boy gang but had to evade the GCPD too" Joan worryingly says "oh god barb's gonna come back I know it and probably blow the whistle too" but an alarm goes off at a jewellers Laura says before Joan could "yeah, yeah am on it" so she suits up and heads there to find it's the rejects she shouts down "put it all down now before you all get hurt" they just laugh and one says "don't make me laugh one of you versus fifteen of us" she says to herself "fine have it your way" she then throws smoke where they are and picks them off one by one 'til she gets to the guy who heckled her and says to him "one on one just how I like it" he runs at her with a tire iron swinging at her but she dodges the attacks and mocks him "that all you got?" she then lands a blow in his ribcage then kicks his left knee breaking it in two the guy pleads "I give, I give please don't hurt me" but she had already disappeared because she heard the CCPD coming that way but she overlooks the arrests but Charlie comes on the communicator saying "Laura it's Charlie, Joan has had a mild heart attack she's on her way to the hospital I'm going over there now so the cave is unmanned so lay low 'til you hear from me ok?" Laura replies "understood and send her my best" Charlie answers "will do, Charlie out"

For a while:

For a while Joan was in the hospital recovering but on one night heartless gang members decided to take the whole hospital hostage but one nurse activated the silent alarm which then got half the CCPD there surrounding the hospital when Charlie sees what's going on she is thankful for bringing her communicator, she contacts Laura saying "get to the hospital now some armed gang members have taken every one hostage" Laura replies "seriously?... never mind that I'm on the way" she suits up and heads over there, she swings on to the roof and enter through the air vents she activates her thermal vision to see where the enemies are, Charlie contacts Laura but one gang member sees her contacting someone he says "hey who you contacting you little b*tch" but on Laura's end she can her a struggle and various gunshots going off she fears the worst but she carries on and enters the corridor section where Charlie and Joan are she looks around for any enemies and sees none she drops down and heads to the room where they were but she finds two lifeless bodies both of which she knew, it was Charlie and Joan she drops to her knees and says lowly "no, no those b***ards they'll pay" she hears some enemies coming she hides behind the open door and whistles, the gang members are puzzled and head there she slams the door shut and round house kicks them both and slams their head on floor to knock them out she heads to the lobby through the air vents she drops a lot of smoke pellets down and through the cover of smoke she drops down takes them out one guys shouts "c'mon show yourself what are ya chicken?" she then grabs him from behind and slams him down hard knocking him out, leaving the leader singled out she says to him in a dark manner "get out now and get arrested if not then it's the hard way" she's sees he's scared he runs out screaming begging to be arrested before the cops enter the place she had already left.

Back at the lair:

Back at the lair a woman with two bodyguards are waiting for our new hero, as the hero gets back the woman says "sorry for your loss" but redwing shouts "who are you? And how'd you get in here?" the woman replies "I'm Amanda Waller and I got in here because I knew the original redwing in his prime I even helped him take back this city" redwing asks "ok what do you want?" Waller replies "too help you, seeing as the only two people who trained you are dead I want give you another trainer one that everyone will know" Barbra Gordon walks in and says "don't listen to her kid that's the devil you're talking too" Waller says "really commissioner? All I'm asking is to take a ride with me and she can accept or reject my offer but you can come along too if you wish" the commissioner replies "alright I will I want to see this trainer of yours" Waller responds "trust me you'll know who they are but the kid wont" she says smiling.

At a secret location:

As they enter Amanda Waller says "this is what used to be the castle city Cadmus labs until that incident with the robot and redwing thirty plus years ago, this facility was primarily used to clone who ever we wanted back then but the clones were a flop" commissioner Gordon says "all? You mean all but one right?" Waller replies "ah so you know about that then yes all but one were failures" redwing says "who was the clone then?" Waller says "the city know her as redwingette but you know her as Joan mason clone of john mason the redwing" commissioner Gordon says "so after the cloning you went on towards genetic manipulation right?" Waller replies "yes we did and that's how fire girl aka Charlie got her powers but she escaped us" they get to where they were going in the facility and Waller turns the lights on and says "voila the new trainer" redwing says "what in the stasis pod?" Waller nods and Barbra wipes the pod and see a face she steps back and says "no that's impossible it can't be" Waller smilingly says "oh but it is commissioner I knew you'd be surprised at it" redwing asks "who is it?" commissioner Gordon says "someone who should be dead and buried"

Chapter 8:

At the abandoned Cadmus facility:

Laura repeats her question "well who is he?" Amanda Waller replies "that is john mason or as you might know him as the original redwing he died thirty plus years ago while dying in his lovers arms when he saved new-castle city from an estranged robot but it fatally stabbed him after he planted an explosive charge inside it and as I believe batgirl was never the same since his death and neither were redwingette and fire-girl his two partners but his death hit batgirl the most isn't that right commissioner?" Barbra Gordon walks up to the pod containing john mason and lowly replies "yes that is correct but she only left to what happened with robin and the joker she couldn't bare no more losses so she quit and was never heard from again" Laura confusingly says "wait so redwing and batgirl were lovers?" Barbra replies "yes they were, once but like most relationships it went sour for some reason or another but they met again one an anti-hero who would kill for justice the other who wouldn't kill but one was not in the right frame of mind then so when the leader of this anti-hero group was attacking batgirl redwing stood by like he was frozen or conflicting on what to do" Barbra then turns to Amanda Waller "so two questions for you how and why?" Waller then says "the how isn't important but the why is, the why we froze him was to reanimate him one day when he is needed which seems to be now because in order to fight crime this new redwing needs a mentor and with the other two deceased she needs someone to help her and that someone is him" Barbra then says "she doesn't need anything castle city has a police department more than capable too take on the reject gang" Waller then implies "and what if she comes across a super villain like another joker or riddler heck even another penguin what then? If she goes up against them unprepared she could end up like Joan and Charlie six foot under, you want that on your mind? Knowing that he could help prepare her for what she might face" Laura then butts in "excuse me but shouldn't this be my choice? I mean I am the one who will be fighting the scum of castle city so I ask you to defrost him and let him train me" Barbra then says "for the record I'm not happy with this" Waller then says "noted" she then starts the defrosting process minutes after the defrosting the door opens and john falls to his knee's coughing and asking "where am I? How'd I get here? And who are you?" Waller then replies "I'm Amanda Waller she's commissioner Barbra Gordon and the other is the new redwing, for the how that's another story and you are in an abandoned Cadmus facility in new-castle city and once again you help is needed" he replies "whoa too much to process here, barb is that really you?" she replies "yes john it's me but I've moved on from you and I'm married and frankly I was against defrosting you" he says "fair enough, now how can I help?" the new redwing puts out her hand grabbing his and shakes it and says rather quickly "glad to see you Mr redwing sir I'm a fan of your work and what you did for the city" he interrupts by saying "whoa cool your jets speedy I take it you need my help right?" she nods with a huge grin on her face and he says "ok I'll help, god I feel like death has hit me with a truck" barb remarks "well you have been dead for thirty plus years" Waller says to all "we need to be going now and you two need to start training soon as" so they get in the hover car and drive to new-castle city and along the way john asks "so barb how is Gotham these days?" she replies "it's commissioner to you and it's still the same only the maniacs are dead but have gangs that replaced them like the jokers for one" he asks "so how is the batman these days?" before barb could reply Laura says "he's quite nice in all fairness rough around the edges though" john bursts out laughing and says "really? That doesn't sound like the one I met, I got to meet this guy" barb then says "don't like the original one this one is a pain but he does good too but more of a pain though" he then asks "did Joan give you the ring I bought for you barb?" she takes off her glasses and cleans them and says "yes…yes I did john" he asks "so back then what would have been the answer too it?" she replies "it would have been no because I would have to of been careful round you because I don't know if one little thing would of set you off or not and I couldn't of lived like that" he then replies "ok barb I understand and I'm glad you told me too so thanks for that" as Amanda Waller drops the two redwings off and leaves Laura asks "so you and the commissioner were?" he answers "yup" she asks "what about batgirl?" he smiles "haven't you worked it out yet kiddo?" then she has a light bulb moment and says " you mean too tell me…" he interrupts and says "yup one in the same"

Back at the lair:

he says "ah lair sweet lair" breathing in the cavy type smell and goes "ahhhh I missed this place so where's Joan and Charlie?" she then says "you best sit down" he then sits in a chair and she continues on "they are both dead I'm afraid, Joan was in the hospital recovering from a heart attack and Charlie went with her but later on the very same hospital was under siege from the reject gang and when the Charlie refused to move both of them were fatally shot and that's where you come in" he then says a little upset "so did you take them out?" she nods and he says "great three sidekicks I've lost and the last two I wasn't here to see, this is a curse on us heroes we fight a good fight but in the end we lose a companion, I'll train you but I will join you on street patrol because I'm not losing a fourth partner from now on if we are surrounded we go back to back and fight as one and look out for each other but you need a new name how about red shadow?" she says "cool, ok redwing when do we patrol?" he says "first you know my name how about you tell me yours?" she replies "it's Laura" he says "well Laura first I hear you need more training that will start tomorrow morning but 'til then tell me about this new batman" she says "he's still got a belt with more gadgets like a stealth mode slim and like I said earlier he's nice" he replies "hmm definitely not the batman I remember one I remember was muscular and grumpy with a bad attitude perhaps we should go Gotham for a visit one day" she grins like a Cheshire cat and nods in agreement he then says "ok little one time for bed up in the morning" she then says "what about the city?" he then says "it'll be ok I've set an alarm to go off when any place gets broken in to so it's all good, now bed" she then goes off to bed while he just sits at the computer looking at old pictures of him and Barbra Gordon all those years ago he smiles a little and reminisces about old times to him it's still fresh in his memory because it seemed like yesterday to him but to everyone around him it was decades ago he then sits back in his chair and goes over old newspaper articles online seeing what happened in those decades he lowly says "huh "robin had last laugh at joker killed" wow now then Tim didn't know you had it in you" smiles a little and says "joker had it coming any way" he switches off the monitor and goes bed but he can't sleep so he goes to a balcony and says lowly "this city has grew over the years seems so different" he then goes back bed trying to sleep.

Next morning:

As john gets up and goes down to the lair he finds Laura there waiting he says "good you're up now let's begin your training first one will be fairly easy as it will be the foe's sidekicks or henchmen" she nods and grabs her staff extending it he then begins the simulation first a bunch of riddler henchmen pop up and she kicks one in the face and swinging at the other two john says "good now pick up the pace for these next ones" then a bunch of two faces guys show up she pops smoke distracting them and picks them off one by one then when they are finished off john says "ok for the finale brace yourself" Laura is confused by that then it all makes sense joker goons and Harley Quinn show up john says "she may look playful and harmless but watch it" Laura nods and soon enough the fake Harley comes at her with a big hammer and swings it downwards Laura steps a few feet back and says "whoa that was close" the joker goons surround Laura but she round house kicks two slide under a third and breaks the knee a fourth grabs her but she head butts his nose then kicks him she then goes to fight Harley, Harley swings and misses again then Laura sends a fist to the face knocking her out and the simulation ends john looks impressed and compliments her "good job kiddo you nailed it in there" Laura smiles at him and says "thanks but when do I fight the mastermind ones?" john then says "uhhh not 'til you done more training because the ones I wanted pit you against aren't done yet and there's some I wouldn't dream about putting you up against either" Laura then asks "oh like who?" john replies "ones like bane, killer croc, clay face, those types I wouldn't put you against not until I was certain you can handle those kind because bane could crush you, break you and even kill you, clay face he could crush or suffocate you and killer croc could break you or depending where you are drown you, and I'm not willing to let you to take those guys on until I'm certain you're ready" disappointedly she replies "ok as you wish" he then asks her "aint it time for school?" in a shocked manner she goes "shoot your right see ya" she catches the bus to the high school back at the lair john starts the simulation pitting himself against three foes greenshade, DNX and finally himself he says lowly "c'mon john you should be able to do this" as DNX starts to charge him the simulation pauses he looks over to the controls and sees commissioner Barbra Gordon there and she suggests "we need to talk NOW" john shakes his head and says "what now?" she says "about you" he answers "what about me barb?" she asks "I want know what your intentions are now that your back? And to tell you stay out of Gotham" he answers "my intentions is too keep this city safe from scum and too train my protégé and as for Gotham I was hoping to have a picnic there y'know family outing and all that" he grins when saying that, she then says "look if I see you in Gotham I'll have you arrested for trespass so stay out of Gotham john" he then says "fine I will anything else you want?" she answers "only to give you this back" she hands him the engagement ring that he bought for her, she walks away and he asks her "what happened to you barb? You never used to be cold and bitter in fact you were the opposite you were warm and sweet" she replies "I dated the wrong man after you and time changes a person especially in my line of work, I would like to say see you soon but that would be a lie so good bye john and remember stay out of Gotham or else" she then continues to walk away as she goes an alarm goes off at the city's bank he changes into redwing and goes down there he spots three robbers he drops on to the roof of the vehicle and looks through the windscreen "stop the car NOW" the guys look spooked and they steer from side to side and end up crashing two of the guys a knocked out due to the crash the driver gets up and tries to limp away cash and blaster in hand he looks behind him but redwing appear in front of him the driver then points his blaster at redwing but he just slapped away redwing says "cute but next time don't commit crimes in my city" the guy looking even more spooked passes out, the citizens look on in shock to see a guy looking remotely like redwing and sounding like him, he says to himself "oh boy it's gonna be one of them days" he then pops smoke and disappears some citizens says "was that THE redwing?" another goes "couldn't be he died decades ago it's probably some fan boy wannabe" the first one says "could be his son?" the second goes "nah if so who was the chick dressed the same? You know the young one" first one replies "his older daughter?"

On top of a tall building:

Redwing sits on top of a tall building knee's to his chest and sighs saying to himself "this new city is just a jungle too me vaguely recognise what it used to be" he smiles to himself he then hears a woman's screech he free falls for a few seconds then uses his grappling gun to swing on to a lower roof top and finds where the woman is being attacked he says lowly "rejects…scum bags" he then jumps down and demands "leave her alone NOW" one goon says to the other "who's this wannabe?" the second replies "dude that's redwing" the first asks "THE redwing?" the second nods the first then says "well looks like we'll have to kill him for good this time" the two guys move in towards him redwing stands his ground he throws a red razor at the guy with the knife, he drops the knife on the ground and holds his wrist, redwing comes flying in drop kicking the one who had the knife and goes to seconds guys face and goes "BOO" the guy runs screaming, the women scared says "th..Th. Thank you" she then runs away even more scared he then disappears onto a rooftop and sees the police with the downed crook and the victim, he then goes back to the lair to where he sees Laura stand next to the simulation area he asks "can I help you?" she jumps a little saying "I recognise you on there but who are the other two?" he replies "just two foes back in the day they wanted control the city but only one succeeded with help from another enemy from Gotham but me and Joan over threw them and regained control of the city and that's when she took over protecting the city for me because I stopped being redwing because I wanted a family a relationship and in order to do that I had to stop being redwing but it didn't stop every now and then redwing had to emerge to stop the enemies that came from this city and went to Gotham, but soon after I lost contact to Joan and went to investigate with Charlie and found out that frost giant was responsible stopped him came back to Gotham, me and barb got into a serious fight word wise like, but after that for three years I was not mentally well, and that was a brief history of my life" Laura then asks "what was the fight about?" he then replies we fought about commitment relationships family and our alter egos but before all that she wanted know why I sneaked out without telling her" Laura then asks "that's why you guys broke up? And why you weren't well?" he nods and says "yup, that's most of my secrets revealed" she then asks "ok so a biggie here, what made you become what you were?" he then replies "Gotham's crime syndicate" she then asks "what your telling me that your originally from Gotham?" he answers "yup" she continues "so what happened?" he answers "let's just say that I eventually got justice, now aint you supposed to be back at school? And don't forget do your history about this city" she replies yeah I am meant be and I will promise" she then goes back to high school for the afternoon, john steps back on the simulator resetting the characters and starts again as the fake DNX charges him the character fades away and power goes out he then says "OH COME ON WHAT NOW" then the back-up generator kicks in but it only powers certain things, he goes to the computer and runs a trace to why the power went out he traces it to a power station in the area he brings up footage to who is tampering with the power supply he says "well I was bound and ready to have an electric powered villain, time to bust out the rubber boots and gloves" as he dresses appropriately he gets down to where the power is being drained he shouts to the villain "ok sparky you had ya vitamins but now it's time to stop" the villain replies "fool I will shock you into therapy" redwing replies "good luck sparky I've been shot, blown up, stabbed and everything else so sure try and electrocute me" the villain then blasts redwing with electricity but he just puts his hands out like a barrier then villain says "what? But how?" redwing replies "do your homework rubber is a non-conductive material so really I felt nothing" the villain replies "bah you will suffer the wrath from electro-nick" he then laughs evilly redwing butts in "blah blah blah shut ya mouth will ya" he then throws some freeze pellets at electro-nick but he blasts them away nick says "that all you got doo gooder?" redwing replies "nope that was a distraction" he then uppercuts electro-nick bounding him in plasti-cuffs and says "be a good boy and sit there and be quiet 'til the police arrive will you" and before the police show up redwing disappears.

Hours later:

Many hours later redwing and red shadow are tailing some reject gang members and over hears their conversation one member asks "got the money for our little trip and business fee's?" the other guy says "sure thing once we get back from Gotham castle city won't know what hit them" they start to snigger and make way to the train for Gotham, both redwing and red shadow get changed out of their costume and make their way to the train john says to Laura "we wait 'til they make the exchange then take them out swiftly all without GCPD and batman knowing we were there otherwise we get torn a new one we tail them but keep our distance too got it?" she replies "sure thing."

In Gotham city:

As batman patrols Gotham he flies round the train terminal and spots some unexpected visitors coming off the train and says to Bruce "looks like we got some unexpected visitors tonight wonder why some of castle city's gang members are here" Bruce replies "follow them find out what they know I'll do some digging at this end" batman replies "sure thing" as batman follows them john and Laura follow them from a long distance but they change into redwing and red shadow he says to her "stick to the plan" as the gang members reach a destination redwing and red shadow enter via skylight dropping down waiting for the exchange to happen the arms dealer shows the members some heavy weaponry and redwing says "so they're buying arms now not on my watch, let's go shadow" the two heroes throw smoke pellets over and smokes pours out and the two heroes take out the two members and the dealer fires blindly while outside batman hears the shots and says "looks like there's a party I'm gonna crash it" Bruce replies "be careful terry" by the time he gets in there he just sees redwing and shadow tying the criminals up and he says to Bruce "Bruce you're not gonna believe this" redwing says "hello batman I'm the redwing I believe you met my partner she goes by the name of red shadow and another thing you're not THE batman" batman replies "yeah how'd you know?" redwing replies "several things you're not built like the original, the voice is different and your definitely not in your sixties" batman replies "I work out a lot" redwing then reconfigures his earpiece to batman's frequency and says "I know your there old man how about I come round while your pet bat and shadow patrol Gotham and we catch up on old times" Bruce with his fingers in like a pyramid configuration thinking and replies "fine you know where I am" redwing then says to batman and shadow "now you play nice and remember watch his back unlike the original this guy doesn't have a sidekick" redwing the heads to Wayne manor and enters and says "real cosy Bruce you going for the Gotham creepiest house award?" Bruce replies "not funny what you want?" john asks "how come a great detective like you lets slip an arms deal was happening in his own back yard?" Bruce replies "easy we were waiting on you" john then asks "charming as always, so give me an explanation to why barb is so bitter in her old age?" Bruce replies "easy it's her age" john says "not funny Bruce seriously she's the opposite too what she used to be" Bruce then replies "she's bitter because of various things" john interrupts "such as?" Bruce continues "you being dead again, joker kidnapping Tim making him in his own image you know those things" john thinks and says "no no no those things never bothered her in the past and besides she said she dated the wrong person because I wasn't alive" Bruce then answers "ok she was dating…" batman and shadow interrupt "red we need you asap" red asks "what's wrong?" shadow replies "jokers…blowing….hospital….suicide…." the comms cut off, john asks "bat cave?" Bruce replies "yup" they both head down there and they see what's going on john says in shock "by god the jokers are suicide bombers they have to be stopped" as he promptly leaves he yells "this conversation aint over old man" he gets to where batman and shadow last location was and he snoops around he contacts Bruce "got anything on your end?" Bruce replies "not yet keep searching" Bruce then asks "so how did you escape death?" redwing replies "we doing this now? Fine, it was Cadmus again they must have reanimated my corpse and froze me that's all speculation because Waller didn't say much" Bruce then asks "what you mean again?" redwing replies "well remember when castle city was declared a no go zone? Well I was in a Cadmus lab because joker tried kill me but at the same time they cloned me hence Joan my so called cousin but after the cloning process failed they started snatching people of the streets and manipulating their DNA making non meta's in to meta's and I'm guessing Cadmus were the ones who sent their robot after me and killed me, I must have more lives than a cat, speaking of cat's how is" Bruce interrupts "don't, and I have a fix on them just keep going to where you're going for a few blocks and you should be on top of them" as john reaches their location he turns his infra-red on and says "hmm I detect four heat signatures I'm guessing two are joker bombers that suit of yours got like a strobe only visible to IR?" Bruce replies "of course I built it remember?" redwing says "of course it does your freaking batman" rolling his eyes as the strobes activate he sees which is batman and when two heat signatures move about the place he knows which two to hit he heads to the hallway to be outside of the door and rolls some small but powerful flash pellets underneath the door breaking the door down he throws some freeze pellets on the two bomb detonators and punches the two jokers out he then unties them both and says "you teens haven't lived yet" batman then says "from what I hear you lived a lot" one of the jokers starts to murmur about but redwing just slams his head on the floor and breaks the detonators and says to Bruce "hey old man contact barb and tell her get a bomb unit here and that she's got live suspects here, but I gather you already done that right?" Bruce replies "you know me not so well red, you got plenty left to learn" red replies "true that I bet you got moves that nightwing never saw huh?" Bruce just grunts over the microphone, redwing says to shadow and batman "continue patrolling I'll stay around for a while" but before batman could ask anything shadow drags him away and says "don't, he made his mind up" as the two disappear from sight redwing turns his earpiece off lurking in the shadows and the cops come in but the commissioner comes through the door and asks her men stay in the hallway as the commissioner wonders over to the gang members he emerges from the shadows and says "good thing I was here huh?" she says to him "I thought I told you not to come here mason" he jokes "yeah well if I didn't things would have been worse for both city's barb" she quizzing asks "yeah how so?" red replies "well me and shadow would be dealing with a arms epidemic you'd have a fried bat an arms dealer and no living jokers to interrogate… sounds like the old days huh" she turns her back on him and before she could say anything he'd already disappeared she'd do a half smile and yells "ok boys come on in" the GCPD officers would come in defuse the bombs and take the two jokers to GCPD HQ, redwing would make his way back to the manor to repair his suit and upgrade it a little, as he did so he asked Bruce "so come on Bruce who did she date after me?" Bruce replies "I'm not proud of it but it was me but she left me for what I have become" john puts his hand out to shake and says "Bruce I'm proud that you took care of her I really am and I'm glad you did for her sake so shake me on it" Bruce then shakes his hand john then adds "thank you Bruce…so that new suit built from scratch?" Bruce replies "none of your business" then Barbra Gordon walks in and yells at john "what the heck were you doing there mason?" he replies "apparently doing the GCPD's job and saving batman and red shadow that's what I was doing there barb because I'd rather not lose any more partners and as for why we are in Gotham we were tailing a couple of our gang member here because they were gonna buy arms off Gotham's finest arms dealer and terrorise castle city" barb then asks "you think you can walk back into every ones lives and act normal?" john then smiles and says "I don't believe I'm hearing this especially from you I'm not walking back into any ones lives barb and as for acting normal I can't be normal because I'm supposed to be dead but the normality went out the window years before I went crazy all because you wanted me join your lil gang of misfit women and I refused because I wanted be normal with you now if you don't mind I got some work to do" he then puts his mask on and goes out into the city angry and wanting to fight he then finds a couple of joker bombers heading towards a hospital and says "oh no you don't not on my watch" he swing towards them the bombers get inside and so does he and before he could say anything the bombs go off with a mighty boom

Chapter 9:

Previously:

Two joker suicide bombers attacked a Gotham city hospital and redwing was following them but he was too late and got caught in the blast and he is now lying under debris and unconscious, he is now seeing his life in his mind.

Two months before redwings' birth:

Before he became redwing john mason was like any other citizen in Gotham, but he was in debt to the Pegorinio crime family and he as long as he was in their debt he worked for them but one night was special a few hours before, a mobster phones up john and says to john "kid you're wanted for work show up at the docks tonight show up about seven on the dot or else" he then hangs up the phone but on the roof top batgirl aka young Barbra Gordon hears all what was said and tells Bruce Wayne and she waits for further instructions, meanwhile john mason gets himself ready and puts on what seems to be a woolly hat but as he reaches the docks he pulls it down and becomes a ski mask he reports to the guy in charge of the operation and asks "so what's the plan?" the mob guys says "the plan is we look through the containers for our stuff don't ask questions get back and EVERYBODY is alive and not in jail capiche?" john nods his head and is told to go to his post by the boat to load the stuff up but all of a sudden the lights go out one by one, one mobster shouts "IT'S THE BAT…" but he goes silent, while the majority of the guys are trying take care of batman, batgirl is down by johns' post she knock a few guys out and comes toward john, he smirks and says "well well aint you a pretty lil thing red tell me your just a gorgeous out of that costume too" she narrows her eyes and says calmly "that's rich coming from a guy who's helping a crime family with their drugs supply" he smirks and says again "brains as well as beauty wanna catch a bite some time?" she lunges at him and says "I don't date criminals I put them away" he then grabs her right arm spins her to the wall twisting her arm behind her back saying "if you let me go I can change I'm not really a criminal I'm just a guy who got in too deep" she says "I'm not letting you go boy" he smiles "sorry red you have no choice forgive me for this" he slams her head on the wall just enough to knock her down for a few minutes, he puts her on the floor and kisses her forehead, he then dives in the water and swims away. As she comes too she wonders where he's gone, she goes to batman and asks "did you get him?" batman replies "get who?" she looks over and says "doesn't matter he's not there." As one mobsters enters Don Pegorinios' presence he asks "Don Pegorinio please don't be mad at me I have word about the shipment" the don says "go on tell me" the mobster replies "the bat freaks showed up and took down most of our boys and the cops took everyone and everything" the don asks "what do you mean most of the boys?" the mobster says "one escaped the bat bitch, Louie reckons the guy's name is mason? Want me and the boys to visit him don Pegorinio?" the don thinks and replies "no what I want you to do is track his parents movements day and night, I want to know what they do, what they eat and who they f**k and when I give you the nod I want the father dead his mother dead if they have any pets I want them dead I want that punk experience the loss he caused me got it?" the mobster says "understood boss" he then leaves the dons' presence (see part one too read what happened after two months.)

In the present:

While redwing is still trapped and unconscious Bruce Wayne contacts terry and says "get over to Gotham general two joker bombers blew it up and take your sidekick with you" he replies "why what's happened?" Bruce replies "redwing was there after a fight with the commissioner and plus she's at the scene too so get in get him get back here understood?" terry replies "crystal" he then heads over there and while on his way there, redwing is seeing one of the three years that went unaccounted for during his mental break

Year one of three:

After he broke a paralysed Barbra Gordon's heart he went out patrolling and he soon realised he was being watched by someone, so on a small dark rooftop he stopped in the centre of it eyes closed head down and said "you can come out you know bat blonde" but it wasn't her it was an agent of some sorts he asks him "wait who are you? You're not bat blonde" the agent says with a smirk "sorry to disappoint but we need you, well someone does any way, she doesn't have much time" redwing says "sorry not interested in the whole secret organisation saving the world agency but feel free to drop by the gym where you can probably catch nightwing doing press ups" he smiles, the agent then says "cute but the Department of the Extra-Ordinary or D.E.O needs you our agent needs you" redwing smiles and says "just so you know I don't do things by the book and I'll need a folder about what I'm up against and who I'm supposed to save" the agent says "it's fine we don't do things by the book either as for the folders they're right here" he hands them to redwing he looks at the agents folder then the other one and says "fine I'll do this one mission and this one only" the agent then says "fine we'll drop you near the last location" they head over to the decommissioned Gotham drainage commission and as he gets off the chopper he goes inside and hears faint noises he head towards the noise as he gets closer he makes out that they are voices, he follows the voices at a distance and when he reaches the central chamber he sees the helpless agent tied to a sacrificial table and a big guy with a knife says "time to die twice named daughter of Caine" but then he drops the knife and a red razor is sticking out of his arm and lets out a slight murmur of pain his body guards rush in looking for redwing but he is up top on the beams, he bungee's down grabbing one and repels back up tying the guy upside down, then he drops smoke bombs in the centre of them and takes them out one by one until it's just him and Bruno Mannheim left. Redwing says "so why are you sacrificing batwoman again?" as they circle the room waiting for the other too make a move Mannheim replies "because the book of crime says we should sacrifice the twice named daughter of Caine so leave me be and I'll let you live" redwing shakes his head and rushes at Mannheim but at the very last second he slides under him and kicks the back of Mannheim's knee so he goes down on it then sending a quick kick to the temple of his head, Mannheim falls down and redwing unties batwoman and she says "thanks but I didn't want your help and why are you even here?" he replies "I'm here because the D.E.O sent me that's why, now go home and do whatever you lesbians do, ok?" she asks "what's that meant to mean?" he sighs and says "don't play dumb Kathy I read your file now go home to that fiancée of yours" they both leave separately. The next night redwing is out again he stops on the same rooftop as the night before and just waits for the party to come out and sure enough they do, he asks "ok who and what?" the leader says "I am knightfall and these are catharsis, bleak Michael and bone breaker and they are the disgraced and we want you to join us redwing, we know you have that desire to kill criminals we saw what you did to your enemy greenshade, although it was an accident you enjoyed it on some level the thrill to kill and with us you can keep doing it because unlike the batty do-gooders we want to rid Gotham of petty thieves and criminals and everyone that is evil because they are the disease and we are the cure so what do you say, join us or not?" knightfall stick out her hand ready for a handshake and redwing thinks about the proposal letting out a smile and grabs knightfalls' hand and shakes it, knightfall says "right decision we will be in touch until then enjoy your evenings" they then disappear. Months go by and redwing hasn't heard from the group but then he is contacted by bleak Michael who says to him "it's time follow me" redwing follows Michael to an abandoned warehouse to where a court room style set up is where a guy is tied to a chair and gagged with the other two disgraced members are acting like guards and knightfall is the judge, she asks the guy "do you have anything to say for yourself before you are sentenced?" the guy mumbles "please don't hurt me I won't do it again I promise" she sarcastically replies "you have nothing to say? Oh well Jackie "fingers" nelson I sentence you to have your life terminated with no chance of parole guards untie him from the chair and put him on the ground" as catharsis and bone breaker do as asked she calls redwing over and says "time for you to earn our trust do whatever it takes to kill him got it?" redwing nods and walks over to the man putting his boot across the guys throat and applies pressure the man struggles to breathe for ten minutes then the guy stops gasping for air and just lays motionless, redwing takes his boot of the man's throat and smiles, knightfall says to him "good you earned your keep now there is a target we want you keep an eye on because we intend to ask her soon but keep a watchful eye on her she's been going through a rough patch the last few nights but she's been getting unsavoury help from Quinn and catwoman, I believe she wears like a violet suits with thigh belt and goes by batgirl" redwing turns his head to knightfall and says "I'll keep bat blonde safe don't worry me and her won't see eye to eye though but it will be done" knightfall replies "good she'll be hear any minute so me and the others should get going, you should get hidden…" redwing replies "nope, she owes me a favour so I'll remain in the open" knightfall smiles and runs off with the disgraced and when he leans on the judges podium a baterang gets lodged into it missing redwings head, he smirks and says "you're getting rusty Blondie you missed me" she drops down landing on one of the tables and says " I meant to miss and I never had you down as a killer either, what's going on with you?" he smiles and says "not what I meant bat blonde, I was talking about the past few nights where you had your butt handed to you by less than ten guys, I want make you an offer" she buts in and says "first of all it was eleven guys and secondly that offer you can shove it" redwing smiles saying " eleven pfft don't lie it was more like eight and every time you got saved by Harley and catwoman, eight guys Blondie even oracle would of beaten those guys and she's chair bound my offer is we be partners because the team I work for are interested in you, they asked me keep an eye on you that's all" she frowns saying " I don't work with killers and don't need a partner I already have one" redwing act surprised asking "ok who's this partner then? Oracle, she can't exactly suit up and save you as for the other two they don't give anything for nothing whereas me and the team I'm with we watch each other's back and they protect their future assets as well, so what do you say partners?" oracle says down batgirls ear piece "don't accept you'll end up a murderer Steph you accept and you'll be giving up your principles" but batgirl walks away giving no answer and saying nothing as she disappears redwing says "Barb you had to interfere, no matter I'll just follow her" as she gets back to the hideout Barbra Gordon says "I had to interfere Steph otherwise you would end up like him" Steph replies "I know but it would have been nice to have some back up though" barb smiles and says "when I was batgirl I had to rely on one person, myself, no redwing no robins no nightwing and no batman either, so believe in yourself Steph you don't need a side kick" so for a year he keep a watchful eye on Stephanie brown until knightfall steps out the shadows and says to him "you next assignment is in the bag, kidnap her and bring her to us and put the bag over her head too, enjoy" knightfall disappears, redwing opens the bag and sees a photo of Barbra and thinks "what have you done barb, no I'm not gonna kidnap her might put her physiotherapy back a year but rather that than the alternative" as Barbra Gordon wheels her way out of the building redwing drops in he puts the bag on her head and throws her out of the wheel chair with the little bit of humanity left in him, he says to her "I'm sorry barb but rather this than what they have planned for you" he starts to stomp on her lower body shattering her knees and fracturing her pelvis, he doesn't enjoy it but he knows it's best she gets injured than killed when he stops he takes her cell phone and calls the emergency services and says to the operator "need an ambulance down to fifth and main there's a woman lying on the ground she was attacked and thrown from her wheel chair and inform commissioner Gordon it's his daughter bye" he hangs up and goes to a rooftop and waits for the ambulance then knightfall reappears and says "good you show initiative you read the file, she didn't deserve death and crippled her more but you know that blonde crusader will be looking for you right?" he smiles and says " that's the plan she wouldn't join willingly so now I've pushed her to the ledge only a matter of time 'til I push her over" knightfall disappears again and he sees batgirl incoming, he stands in the centre and says lowly "show time" she swoop kicks him and lands where he stood grabbing chest plate and angrily says " YOU, YOU CRIPPLED ORACLE MORE, NOW YOU GONNA PAY!" he smiles "good use that anger c'mon make me pay for what I've done" she lands five blows on him making him bleed and yells "FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD" he replies " no do what must be done c'mon, DO IT, KILL ME!" but before she could move batwoman turns up grabs her shoulder and says " no don't, he wants you become like him besides the D.E.O want have a little talk with him" he smirks "that aint gonna happen bat bitch oh and Blondie tell oracle I'm sorry but it was that or the alternative, see ya" he then falls off the rooftop and disappears

Year three of three (year two was partly in the paragraph above):

As he leaps from building to building he looks behind him to see who's following him but as he looks forward he slows to a stop because nightwing appeared in front of him, redwing rudely asks "what do you want circus act?" nightwing smiles and replies "not me Johnny boy these three wanna talk to you" he then walks to the side revealing only two people there, batman and batgirl, redwing says to nightwing "I think you can't count dickie there's only two there" he smirks and replies "I know the third is on her way" batgirl walks up to john with an angry look on her face and says "you know what you will be losing right? Every one you know and care about will hate you if you continue what you're doing" but all redwing does is just smirk she then walks back towards batman and redwing says to him "not gonna say a word are you bats? So why you even here if you're not gonna talk?" all batman says to him is "we'll see what barb says before me first" and at that moment she appears in her wheelchair and says "I'm disappointed john, I really am…instead of hurting me more you could of just walked away why didn't you?" he replies "if I did they would of hunted us both down and killed us, but they wanted me kidnap you and take you to them so they could do whatever, it seemed right at the time" barb hangs her head in shame and says "I thought I knew you john but I was wrong I hope I never see you again" she turns around and wheels herself off and out the building, he tries go after her but batman steps in and says "no you're not going near her… EVER" redwing looks up to him narrowing his eyes and says in a fighting type of voice "oh you're just spoiling for a fight aren't you brucie, well I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction this time" redwing walks to the ledge and leaps to the next building but nightwing and batgirl drops in front of him, redwing says "what now? Aint you got bad guys to lock up and release?" nightwing says "funny coming from a guy who kills them, tell me who inspired you, joker, two face, Penguin?" redwing answers "funny if you weren't such a dork you could be a comedian, no one inspired me if you really want know how it started ask bat blonde next to you she saw my first one and knightfall was right I did enjoy it and once we are done cleaning the filth of Gotham we will come after you guys if you don't accept our offer so you're either with or against us and I hope you pick the one I want" he lunges at nightwing but nightwing steps to one side making redwing miss but doubles back and tackles nightwing using him as a shield and says to batgirl "ah ah ah Blondie try anything and nightwing goes over the ledge with me" he smiles but before anything could happen he pushes nightwing away from the ledge waving them good bye and jumps off and disappearing until he sees Barbra Gordon as batgirl in the three towers building (redwing #6.)

Back in the present:

Back in the present batman and red shadow are at the blown up hospital Commissioner Gordon walks up to them and says "what you two doing here? There's no criminal element for you to clean up" batman replies to her "the old man thinks redwing was here to try stop bombers after fighting with you, but obviously he was too late and he also believes that redwing is still here possibly underneath the debris" Barbra with her arms crossed says "well if he is we haven't found him yet I swear he has more lives than a cat if he's still alive" batman says "obviously, you two have history?" Barbra angrily "it's none of your business kid" red shadow says to batman "can't you use infra-red to find him?" batman replies "I tried when we got here but the wreckage is too thick and too hot so I can't exactly locate him easily" batman asks Bruce "got any ideas old man?" Bruce replies "sure…start excavating, your suit gives your increased remember?" batman replies "how could I forget?" meanwhile trapped underneath the wreckage redwing starts to wake up and murmur saying to himself "argh my head, oh great this couldn't get any worse I guess" he tries to move some of the rubble and does so, batman is clearing up some of the debris and starts to hear some wreckage being moved from the other side and moves a big chunk and says to redwing "need a hand and a mask?" redwing replies "thanks McGinnis and although the old man wouldn't admit it but you're like him in many ways you both care but you're not cold like him but I'm glad you're here for Gotham and as for the mask I'll take it" as he takes the mask from batman's' hand and puts it on redwing says "this isn't my mask" batman replies "yeah sorry Wayne didn't have a spare redwing mask just one of his cowls…looks good on you" redwing replies "very funny" red shadow runs to him and hugs him "I was starting to get worried about you" redwing replies "aint you too got patrolling duty to do?" they both roll their eyes and start back patrolling, redwing starts limping away when Barbra drives up to him and tells him "get in… NOW" he gets in the hover car and says "I'm guessing this isn't for a social chat" Barbra smiles and says "your right it's not I want to say this too you, you're a complete and utter idiot, you must have more lives than a cat and you could of died so do this for me stop it while you're still living and stop your partner from making the same mistake or else you'll both end up dead" redwing smiles and says "you know that's not gonna happen Barbra and you know it, I bet if you were still young you'd be dressed up again so don't you dare lecture me about it" they both remain silent until they reach Wayne manor to when Barbra says "I'm giving two days to leave Gotham for good and if any of your gang members come here phone me and not Bruce…GOT IT" but all redwing does is get out the vehicle slamming the door and walking into the manor and heads for the cave, he patches himself up wincing and asks batman "terry its redwing black out the screen on the batmobile and set it for back to the batcave so she doesn't know where it is and so she can see it once" batman asks "what about the old man?" redwing replies "he'll be dressed up or actually be out of the cave, just bring her here because we're not coming back again" batman does what has been asked and Bruce reluctantly leaves the cave, batman and red shadow arrive they both get out and in awe she says "woooow this is nothing like ours back home, this, this is more advanced than ours" she wanders round looking at the antiques, redwing smiles and says to terry "like a kid in a candy store, this is like her Christmases and birthdays all in one for her" he then shouts for her "ok shadow time to go we need get back home" with a sad face she says "awww do we have to?" redwing nods and she hops in the batmobile redwing says to batman "drop her near the rail station I'll be there shortly I need visit an old friend of mine" they go their separate ways while batman drops shadow off, redwing visits Barbra at her office she says expectedly "those days are over mason I take it you're here to says good bye…well good bye" he replies "I'm here to say we won't bother you again but we won't stop doing this YOU might of given up decades ago but the new generation won't" he then disappears and heads to the rail station changed into his normal clothes and says to Laura "shall we?" she nods and they head back to new-castle city and they go back to the cave but john hangs up his costume and Laura asks "why you hanging it up?" he replies "because Barbra is right, I have more lives than a cat and one day my luck will run out, I will however keep training you from here and I'll show you how to stop masterminds like riddler and the joker" she grins in excitement and starts to train.

Chapter 10:

In another dimension:

In another dimension a young adult female walks in to the time and space police headquarters with her helmet under her arm and dressed in her uniform she heads to her commanding officer and says "officer mason reporting for duty sir" her commanding officer replies "ok mason listen up we need you to go here grab him take him to this other dimension to stop this from happening because she will die if he isn't there to save her" she asks him "why don't just grab their version and take him there" he says "because their version does not exist because he was never born and perhaps given the chance he might stay there" she salutes him and says "yes sir, it will be done sir" she puts her helmet on and activates her wrist time and space jumper device and a portal opens up and she walks into it disappearing from her dimension to the dimension she goes to first.

Meanwhile:

In the wing lair john mason is training his protégé Laura combat techniques then an alarm goes off, he heads to the computer he tells her "suit up and head to the main avenue rejects looting the jewellery store" she nods and suits up then gets on her red cycle and heads there quickly, she gets to the avenue getting off her bike and shouts to the gang members "HEY NUMB SKULLS DROP IT OR GET HURT" a gang member yells "AINT GONNA HAPPEN" she says too herself "fine I love it when we play rough" she runs towards them then slides under one kicking the back of his head then dodging an attack from one ramming her knee on the guys ribs then round house kicks the last, when she ties the guys up a bright light comes from an alley nearly blinding red shadow she says "what the hell" the light fades away red shadow heads toward it and contacts john "you might wanna see this" he asks "what is it?" she replies "come and see" as she goes into the alley she meets the female and asks "who are you and how'd you do that?" she traveller replies "I'm officer Joanne mason of the time space police and as for the light I travelled from another dimension to pick up your mentor" redwing then says "what for?" she says in little excitement "good you're here" she flies up to him "I need you to stop a death in another dimension" he replies with his arm crossed "who's and why me?" she replies "why you? Because it's someone you know and for whom I'll show you what will happen if their death goes ahead" then a hologram pops up from her wrist and shows what happens.

In the holographic play it shows that batman has gone insane with rage and revenge finding the villain and killing any henchmen in his way he's all alone no nightwing no robin no one to keep him in check until he finds the guy he is after that's when the playback ends

Redwing replies "so bats goes insane because of one death?" the female replies "no because of all the others that happened prior to this but she was one the that could keep him in check once she's gone he goes nuts so you need to prevent the death of batgirl in this dimension" redwing asks "what happens to her?" the woman replies "in this dimension she's cocky because the joker never shot and paralysed her, but this the joker is a lot more crazier he kidnapped her father and was holding him to ransom and despite batman telling her to wait she went looking for the joker they fought and she dangled of the top of the Wayne enterprises building and fell to her death moments later batman discovered her body that's when he loses the plot, so I need you come with me to stop it from happening" he smiles under his mask and says "sure I'll do it, shadow keep the city in check for me will you" he then turns to his new friend and asks "what shall I call you?" she replies "officer will do, oh and I can't put you directly on the Wayne roof top but I can put you a few roof tops away but after that I will give you a choice but you need to stop her death first" he replies "sure thing, lets' get this party started officer" the officer opens up a portal and they both cross to the other dimension.

Meanwhile:

Batgirl is chasing joker up the stairs she nearly catches him several times but fails they get to the rooftop and she demands "give back Commissioner Gordon NOW" the joker laughs and replies "oh where's the fun in that? You see the kidnapping was a ruse just to get you here" batgirl asks "oh, why's that then?" he answers "if I kill you the batman will go round the twist and break his only rule" he laughs maniacally, batgirl runs and drop kicks him he staggers back she runs towards him but joker moves out the way

Minutes earlier:

Elsewhere in Gotham redwing and his mysterious companion show up and she reminds redwing "remember Wayne building save her or batman goes insane" he nods and heads to the building he gets in the building and realises he is not quite at the top just yet so he runs up the stairs to the roof, busting the roof door open he can see batgirl holding on to the ledge with the joker watching and mocking her, redwing yells "joker…you want a fight? Then fight me" the joker turns around thinking its batman but he sees it's not and demands "who are you?" redwing replies "I am vengeance, I help the needy and I defeat chumps like you, for I am redwing" joker grabs his knife from his jacket pocket and lunges at redwing but the attack gets dodged until redwing grabs his hand bending it the wrong way 'til the knife gets dropped then punching the joker in his jaw and putting some hand cuffs on him as batgirl is about to lose her grip redwing grabs her arm and pulls her up she dusts herself off and before she turns to her saviour he had disappeared into the night.

Later:

Back where he left his companion, she paces about waiting for him then he shows up and says to her "job done" she smiles and says "thank you now your reward you can either stay here and help the duo or you can go back to your dimension" before he can give an answer the two show up but batman remains in the shadows but batgirl walks up to him and says "thanks and who are you?" he replies "that doesn't matter I'm not staying" she humbly asks "why?" but his mystery companion asks "how did you even find us?" batman replies "we traced a surge of some kind leading to here before batgirl got saved by him and put two plus two together" batman asks "so what are you two then? Time travellers?" redwing replies "more like dimension walkers, the officer here came to my dimension and asked me to save batgirl of this one but I'm not gonna say anything else" so then the officer repeats her question "you staying or going?" he looks in too batgirls eyes and says "I'm staying, I screwed up my life in there, now I got a second chance at it" he hands the officer a note and asks "give it to shadow for me, please" the officer smiles and says "sure" she then opens up another rift and goes to redwings dimension, as she steps through the portal disengages and the officer hands shadow the note, the officer then tries to reactivate a portal but it doesn't engage, she tries several times but still fails.

Back in the other dimension:

Batgirl asks her saviour "so who are you? Seeing as you're staying" redwing replies "I'm redwing" batman asks "so why are you staying?" redwing answers "basically I have more lives than a cat and my last death act put me in stasis for thirty plus years…hadn't we best go save the commissioner?" batman replies "yes we as in me and batgirl, not you wannabe" in shock redwing says "wannabe? Look here bats I've been trained by a different you I've survived stabbings, shootings, blown up and heck even death, I've trained THREE people like you heck I even dated MY Barbara Gordon so don't you dare tell me I'm a wanna be I've seen what would of happened if I let this batgirl die, I could of walked away but I don't walk away from anything, that's why we are called heroes so let us THREE go save the commissioner and do not talk to me again unless you have to" batgirl quietly says to batman "well he shut you up I like him" batman just stares at her then at redwing and walks to the edge and says "if you want to help then follow us and do what I say otherwise keep out the way" redwing smirks under his mask and follows the duo, as all three are running batgirl drops back and asks redwing "so what's your world like? And what is your Barbara like?" he replies "my world was similar to this once except our joker didn't kidnap the commish he did something to my Barbara and I didn't know because I was in a Cadmus facility" she asks "what happened to her?" he answers "he paralysed her for years don't get me wrong it made her determined and stronger and I applaud her for it" batgirl asks "what is she like now?" he answers her "she's moody, bitter still determined and strong and a lot older" batgirl asks "what happened to make her that way?" batman interrupts "we're here" redwing turns his infrared on and says "hmmm five men patrolling, five inside and one guarding the commish… seems easy enough" the trio take out the five outside simultaneously and head inside in to a dark room but the lights come on suddenly blinding the trio slightly but a distorted voice comes on the tannoy and says "do you really think joker was alone on this plot? He has allies too and I see that the duo has one extra person tell me, is he good enough? Can he help you save the commissioner in time?" then a familiar laugh comes on and says "howdy folks joker here do you really think I was alone? Tough cookies bats" the tannoy goes off and two dozen henchmen come up from the floor the trio stand back to back waiting to be attacked, the henchmen come at them at all sides but the trio hold the ground punching and kicking the guys redwing finishes up and busts down the door where the commissioner is, but a guy there with a gun says "stay back otherwise I shoot you him dead and don't do anything stupid" but redwing goes for a red razor but the guy aims at red and fires off the weapon a bullet flies through the air instinctively redwing moves out the way quickly but he doesn't realise batgirl was behind him the bullet enters her through the stomach and exiting severing the base of the spine making her paralysed waist down and she collapses she says in a upset manner "R...R...R…Red" he turns to her he gets upset and lunges at the guy knocking the gun out the guys hand and grabbing the guy by the collar and says to him in a dark tone "who are jokers allies? TELL ME" the guy stutters "I…I…I don't know who they are but I have their initials it's LL and GS that's all I know I swear" red then bangs the guy against the wall to render him unconscious, batman grabs batgirl but redwing stays, he slumped against the wall thinking what had happened until he hears police sirens coming then makes an exit and just runs and runs, he heads to the batcave he gives batman the information but before he leaves batman says "she'll live she's a fighter" redwing says "yes she is, she has you to thank Bruce" batman asks "what you gonna do now?" red answers "don't know but this suit this very suit has caused nothing but pain to everyone I cared for but no more if you ever want me come to castle city" batman says "what castle city? It's nothing but a wasteland from an experiment that went wrong in Cadmus which blew the whole city up" john replies "fine Gotham it is but call me if it's important Bruce" he throws his suit on a console and walks out of Wayne manor in his normal clothes.

At the hospital:

At the hospital john wants to find out Barbara Gordon is, he asks the desk nurse "excuse me but where's Barbara Gordon?" the nurse replies "down the hall second to last door on the right" he goes down the hall and goes into her room while she sleeps, as she wakes up she asks "who are you?" he replies "I'm a friend of a friend and he's wondering how you are doing?" she says grumpily "considering I can't walk again I'm just peachy" john then says "ok I'll leave you to rest I know when I'm not wanted" he walks out the room and hospital and just walks down an empty street with his head down thinking about that night he has flashbacks seeing her face over and over, as he walks the batmobile passes him and stops batman says to him "get in now" john gets in and asks "where are we going?" batman replies "to the people who are allied with the joker I'm sure you had a Lex Luthor in your dimension right?" john nods batman carries on "good, now before castle city was destroyed there was a crime boss running it his name was greenshade every one thought he died in the explosion but weeks later he made business deals with Luthor and with joker too" john asks "why kidnap Gordon though?" batman answers "Gordon is a good cop and an inspiration to the GCPD but with his daughter paralysed GCPD will start to take bribes turning blind eyes and everything else we can't let that happen" john adds "well I hope you bought my suit" batman half smiles and says "it's in the back now change" he reluctantly changes into his suit and asks "so where we gonna find Luthor and shade then?" batman replies "Gotham Lex Corp building and they'll be working over tonight" red says "good what's the plan?" batman replies "we go in and see which one ordered the hit" red pounds his fist and narrows his eyes "good I need to vent my anger" batman asks "why?" red just says "I'll tell you later"

At the Lex Corp Gotham building:

Luthor and greenshade toast in their little victory, Lex raises his glass and toasts "to small victories with one bat down just the big one to go" greenshade says "here, here" they clank their glasses together and take a mouthful, when the batman comes crashing in through the glass the guys turn round and smile Lex says "well thanks for dropping in batman we knew you'd be coming due to your side kicks demise" Lex smiles, the two head to the door but then redwing kicks the door down and says "am I late batman?" Lex says to shade "I thought you said the bat had one side kick left now he has another" greenshade asks "well who are you?" redwing says "the names redwing the castle city avenger" greenshade says "castle city avenger my eye you probably weren't even born" red says "I'm not from around here" then grabs him by the throat and demands "which one of you ordered for the commissioner to be kidnapped?" greenshade says "weren't me, Lex or joker that got him it was someone else" smiling, red punches him and says "if I ever catch you any way shape or form I'll hunt you down got it?" Lex shouts demandingly "GET OUT NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS" the heroes leave the building but batman left surveillance devices in the office, as the duo get in the batmobile and listen to Luthor and shade ramble on about something then they head back to the batcave.

Back at the bat cave:

batman asks the obvious "so why vent the anger?" john sits down and says "well thirty seven years ago in my dimension I lost my partner and I could not bring myself to grieve, then after me and my barb split up I went over the edge and my so called hero persona kinda took control of me and for three years I tortured and broke the one rule, my barb never trusted me again I mean after all the group I was with wanted me to kill her but I couldn't so what I did was I set her physiotherapy back another year later I hurt her even more by nearly putting her back in the hospital if batwoman hadn't of showed up the only reason the only reason why my other half hasn't showed his ugly self because I vented my anger but when Cadmus put me in a stasis pod for thirty plus years I was at peace with myself" batman just grunts and says "I see you can stay but on one condition if I ever see or hear you're unhero like to any one I will put you down…hard, got that?" john says "fair enough…can I ask you about…" batman interrupts "no now leave it" he walks off back to the batmobile and heads out, john see's robins' bike and starts it up, smiling he says "still purrs like a kitten but first I need to know" that's when Barbara Gordon comes in and says "need to know what?" john replies "one, shouldn't you be in the hospital and two, what happened to dick and Tim?" she replies "no one knows what happened to them they vanished without a trace no communication nothing, though he thinks they left him because he was hard on them but he's hard on every one" john replies "I know Barbara, my batman was the same too but dick and Tim didn't leave him like that though something went wrong that night and that mystery needs solving…mind if I take the bike?" Barbara just replies "fine but don't let him catch you on it" so a suited up john mason heads off on the bike and asks "so where were they last?" she looks at the screen and says "warehouse district south of the harbour" redwing adds "I hate warehouses why can't it be somewhere nice like the beach or an ice cream factory" Barbara adds "where's the fun in that then?" john approaches the ware house district and asks "any way to narrow down the search?" she adds "it's the last one on the left" he gets off the motorcycle and turning on his night vision he peers through the window then steps in side shouting "HELLO?...ANY HEROES IN HERE?" he wonders round and finds a light switch turning the lights on and turning his night vision off he sees signs of a struggle and sees two glimmers in the corner, he walks up to them and says "barb I think he best get here, I found their belts but no corpses though thankfully" as he turns around scarecrow gases him with fear gas and says "pleasant nightmares" redwing goes down unconscious hitting the floor with a thud and he gets dragged off and while doing so his fears in his mind run wild

In redwings head:

He stands back to back with batgirl and he asks her "ready red?" she replies "I was born ready red" they fight off the bad guys and when punched they dissipate in a cloud of smoke once all that was done a loud bang was heard he turn around and sees she's been shot in the head he catches and holds her in his arm then all his allies says "useless, murderer, you killed her" and his enemies appear behind his allies and they just laugh, the crowd fade away and he's just left holding her, then the killer approaches one step at a time wearing a familiar outfit and resting the rifle on his shoulder and when he reaches redwing he says "well, well Johnny looks like you need me again" he just smiles at john but all he says is "I DON'T NEED THE LIKES OF YOU, YOUR JUST MY ANGER NOTHING MORE" but the manifested redwing fades away with the wind and all john says is "I'm sorry barb, I'm sorry for everything" then a voice in the distance says "wake up, wake up rookie" it gets louder and louder, then redwing wakes up from his nightmarish ordeal.

Back in reality:

He dazily wakes up and finds himself with his hands in the air tied together and him hanging from them he look around and sees both nightwing and robin and asks "how you guys doing?" he smiles, he flicks up a pick lock from one of his gloves and picks his lock, and swings to the ground and says "I'll get you two out in a minute or two but some of the scarecrows men come inside and surround redwing he kicks one and does a combination of kicks on the guys after the last one he lands kneeling and looks up and gets up slowly and unchains nightwing and robin and stands back, he runs towards them the duo do a fighting stance but redwing flies between them and missile kicks scarecrow rendering him unconscious, redwing contacts Barbara and says "red trace my signal and get batman here I got a couple of surprises for him" she contacts batman and he gets over towards them but before all that redwing finds his belt and vanishes, when batman gets there nightwing says "who's the rookie and how did he find us?" batman replies "he's from another dimension and I have no idea how" robin asks "so where's barb then?" but batman just walks away.

On the Wayne building rooftop:

On top of the Wayne enterprises sign redwing sits moping thinking of every one he cares and cared about and he just sighs, then batman appears behind him and says nothing then redwing says "I failed didn't I? I mean I failed really badly" batman says "not really you got nightwing and robin back too me, even though what you did was unorthodox but the job got done" redwing stands up and says "I want be alone for a while" he the jumps off the building and swings away, he sits on a building ledge thinking then the roof door opens and says "I'm glad I find you here avenger" red gets up quickly and says "what do you want shade?" shades smiles "I want to make a deal" redwing interrupts "I don't make deals with scum EVER" greenshade continues "ahh but you don't know what it is, you see I want to help a friend of yours I believe she goes by the name, batgirl is it? Anyway I want to help her walk run leap and everything else she does on one condition" redwing says "which is?" greenshade smiles and says "join me and Luthor be our like shadow guard, you help us we help you" redwing says "no never I will not sell my soul to you or Luthor so get lost shade" greenshade asks "so tell me this what dimension are you from?" redwing shocked says "the one where your dead and castle city is thriving in the future" greenshade walks away saying "have a nice life…while it lasts" redwing just sits back on the ledge and Barbara contacts him saying "the decision wasn't easy was it?" he just replies "I'm sure Wayne will help you because in my dimension he helped her even after she got attacked" she asks "attacked by who" he puts his head down and says "someone who was very bad, someone who would hurt anyone they loved and got away with it I couldn't get near them" she asks "why not?" he doesn't reply, he just sits on the ledge and nightwing shows up, redwing asks "what's up circus boy?" nightwing smiles and says "funny but I wanted say thank you for not giving up on me or robin although we don't know you but ol' grumpy says you know us kinda" red smiles and says "he's right I'm from another universe a more futuristic universe where all of you are older… it's complicated" nightwing says "what you think of Barbara?" redwing replies "same as my Barbara when she was younger but I can't get with anyone anymore because I end up hurting them especially Barbara" then a fast moving vehicle goes by and they both say "hero time" and swing away then running on low rooftops, they both jump on the moving car but they get shot through the roof and they hear a squawk nightwing jumps off but redwing grabs the steering wheel and pulling it sharply to the left making the vehicle roll and crash as the vehicle comes to a stop penguin gets out with his umbrella gun and finds a knocked out redwing pointing his umbrella at him saying "nightie night rookie!"

In Gotham:

While redwing lies unconscious penguin has his lethal umbrella at him but before penguin could fire greenshade says "don't kill him just yet Cobblepot we need him alive and I'll pay you for any inconvenience" penguin just smiles and puts his umbrella away and greenshade pays him then he whistle for his men to get redwing in the back of a van, meanwhile down the street night wing saw what happened but he couldn't do anything all he does is head for the batcave upset with himself as he gets in he just sits on a step angry at himself, Barbara comes over and asks "what's up dick?" he replies lowly "I froze barb… I froze" she puts her arm across him and asks "so? What happened?" he says " me and red were talking and saw penguin escaping but I jumped off but he stayed on and crashed the car and he got taken away by shade and I was on the ground frozen when I should of helped him but I couldn't" she asks "why did you freeze dick? Were you scared because after what you and Tim went through it's understandable" he turns to her and smiles and she smiles back and he says "I suppose your right barb and sorry about what happened to you" she says to him in a loving voice "it wasn't your fault."

In a Lex and shade Corp. Lab:

In a lab inside the Lex and shade Corp building two guys drag redwing inside and shade says to them "put him in the pod" the two guys put him in the pod as instructed and close it up Lex says to the scientist "if this works you will be the first to clone a person in history now start the process" the scientist starts the process and the pod fill with a green gas and several hundred thousand volts of electricity ionises the gas and a second pod fills up with the same gas and a figure takes shape in the second one its puts its hand on the pod and when the process has finished both pods open the second guy looks like redwing but it's the evil version the evil red smiles and laughs and says "I'm back and badder and I finally have my own body now someone get me a suit" he puts his suit on and asks shade and Luthor "so gentlemen what are gonna do with dead wing in pod one?" shade replies "you can either dump his body how you wish or use him as a plaything" the evil redwing smiles and he takes the body to the GCPD HQ rooftop places the body near the spotlight and turns it on then hides in the shadows, batman and nightwing show up they look around and see redwing on the floor, batman checks his pulse and says "he's still alive just best get him back to the batcave but before they leave the evil redwing comes out the shadows clapping and says "well well batsy look who I am and just so you know dead wing over there will exactly be that, DEAD do you want know why I'm here? meh I'll tell ya any way boy blunder there froze and let us unconsciously get kidnapped now I'm all better" batman gets his baterang ready but evil red says "please bats I'm not wanting a fight…yet but I will be soon" he just smiles and disappears, the duo take redwing back to the lair and put him on life support for now Barbara asks "what happened?" batman says "most likely a cloning experiment but released his evil side" dick and barb ask "evil side?" batman replies "yes best off asking him if he wakes up"

Back at the Lex and shade building:

The evil red walks in pleased with himself but greenshade asks "so you got a name or what?" evil red says "just call me jay massoni" he then smiles, the three men propose a toast to the death of redwing but back in the lair batman and robin head out to patrol and too look for jay massoni while nightwing and Barbara Gordon keep an eye on john mason's heart beat but batman calls in asking for nightwing and so he leaves but then the power in the batcave fluctuates and then jay massoni appears behind her and says "hello sweetie pie" her eyes open she thinks it's john but she turns round and in front of her is his evil side she demands "HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" he replies "I know all of johns secrets I know what he knows like who batman is and who you were" he laughs a little he then turns to where john is and walks over and smiles pleased with himself Barbara asks "what do you want?" he says "what can't I visit old enemies without reason? Doesn't matter tell Johnny boy that I came to visit and as for your little secrets they'll be safe I'm sure joker doesn't like spoilers and ask him what he did to his Barbara Gordon when she was in a wheelchair and when she came back as batgirl when I took over his body because he didn't like it but I did" he then grabs her out of the wheelchair she screams for help and asks him to stop he just throws her across the cave but in medi-bay johns unmoving body can hear what's going he comes too grabbing the tube out his throat he gets up weakened he grabs his staff he uses it like a walking stick he goes to where Barbara Gordon and jay massoni are, john yells "GET OFF OF HER NOW!" jay massoni does so but says to john "well look who it is I was just having fun with her" he walks up to john and says "you're in no shape to fight me, you can hardly walk you're weak without me" john just smiles and says "if so then why don't you just finish me?" jay replies "nope we're the same you like the batman to my joker, superman to my Lex and so on, I'm not going to kill you…yet" then he swipes the staff off the ground making john fall, he squats down and says "you're pathetic I will not kill you but one day I will" he gets up and goes over to Barbara Gordon "see you soon red and don't forget to ask him will you" jay massoni leaves the batcave.

Hours later:

Hours later the others turn up and see the caves is a mess nightwing sees Barbara out of her chair and helps her back in to it, robin helps john to his feet and batman asks "what happened?" the pair answer "it was the clone" john carries on saying "he knows what I know, about the cave, you guys, everything" Barbara says "he said to me to ask what happened to your Barbara when he took over" john replies "he made her chair bound for another year and when she came back as batgirl he nearly killed her and I blame myself for it and soon as I'm able I'm leaving the bat-family" nightwing asks "why?" john replies "dick look around you HE did this he can get at us anytime he wanted he knows who you guys are he attacked barb and it's my fault and when I next see him I will go to that dark side and make him pay and if necessary I want one of you to finish me as well"

Years later:

Years later after leaving his friends behind, redwing has been stopping the crimes jay massoni's crew has been doing, he comes across his friends from time to time but tonight as he is fighting massoni's crew, a redheaded female drops in and gives him a hand and when they're done fighting he says "hello Barb how are you?" she replies "well that was subtle how'd ya guess?" he replies "because although you might of known I was watching you from a far barb, let me guess he sent you here?" she replies "um no I…yeah he did" he says "go home barb this is my mess no one else I'm responsible for this" she shakes her head in disagreement and says "nope aint gonna happen I'm your friend we all are" he just smiles under his mask drops some smoke pellets down and when they disperse he vanishes when the smoke clears she looks round and says "damn it" and contacts Batcave " I lost him he vanished" redwing leaps from rooftop to rooftop not looking back then ducks into an alley way to where he kept some of his stuff he changes in to his casuals and gets on his bike and rides it slowly down the main street looking for trouble.

Elsewhere:

Jay massoni is in his office when he receives word that redwing has foiled his plan again, he shoves things off his desk in an angry manner and flips his desk over but all the while john mason dressed as redwing has sneaked in to massoni's lab and says quietly to himself "what are you doing here massoni" but then massoni walks in and says "I know you're here coward SHOW YOURSELF" then redwing emerges they start to fight punching and countering each other but redwing is near a window and jay grabs the cord from the shutters and wrapping it round his foe's neck garrotting him red reaches over to a table with his left hand trying to grab anything he could, he grabs a beaker half full of acid and smashes against jay's face, Massoni screams in agony shouting "IT'S BURNING HELP!" redwing abruptly exits the lab moments later a few scientists help massoni but he has already lost his right side of his face, he says in anger "he will pay for this, he will pay"

One night later:

One night later redwing clambers back in to his apartment to where he is greeted by and old friend who says "hello john" he grabs a red razor and turns to them preparing to throw it but realises its Barbara Gordon, he asks "what you want now?" she replies "just a chat john, just a chat" he says anxiously "go on" she continues to say "the family has disbanded john we needed you, I needed you, dick went AWOL, Tim left and I couldn't cope with out you all" he says "so go find Grayson get him back then you need him more than me" she storms out the door then moments later there's knock on the door he takes his mask off but the voice says "don't bother taking your costume off johnnie boy you'll need it" john raises an eyebrow and opens the door and in walks jay with a henchman jay just says to john "don't worry about him here's to protect me from you" john still in his costume says "what do you want?" jay replies "nice place you got here little cramped but nice especially if you bring back a woman, oh yes speaking of women how is what's her name? You know the redhead" john answers "Barbara?" jay says "yes that's her, how is she?" john replies "good no thanks to you" jay continues "good, nice looking girl isn't she? Be a shame if something happened to her wouldn't it?" john gets wound up, stands up and says "what have you done to her?" the silent bodyguard pushes john back down and jay says "oh nothing yet but I will if you don't do as I ask and don't bother attacking me just yet because you harm me she dies so if you want be the hero you once were you'll go back to where it all started to when I started to grow" he then gets up and says "see ya dead wing" he laughs a little and leaves the apartment john in a fit of anger trashes his living space and he knows where to go.

Elsewhere:

Jay massoni and company are waiting one guy asks "you think he'll show?" jay massoni replies "he'll show he always does when she's in trouble" he smiles little he then heads over to his hostages and says "if he does show he'll have two choices buuut if he don't show then your both dead"

Back in Gotham:

John mason is in the batcave preparing himself by adding additional equipment to his belt he says to batman "don't worry Bruce she'll come home with or without me but she will be safe I guarantee that" he hops on his motorcycle and does a short salute and rides off to the place where it began…castle city

On the outskirts of castle city:

As he reaches the outskirts he stops to take in the view he says "wow he wasn't kidding when he said what castle city" all he could see was collapsed buildings and ruins he starts to drive in, as he reaches the main road he has a feeling likes he's being watched, he drives on but something lunges at him and takes him off his bike, he shouts "arghhh… what the hell?" but the assailant had vanished, he grabs his arm and says "great just great but can't stop need get babs back" he wonders over to his bike but with an almighty boom it blows up he says to himself "now I know why he picked this place" he launches his grappling gun to the nearest building and makes his way to the tallest building in the district and scans around for jay and barb, he soon finds them and lands on the roof top, jay has a smile on his face, redwing asks "what's so funny?" jay replies "I'll tell you, you have two choices, one save the girl you love or two save the innocent" redwing shouts "or three I beat you they leave with me but if you beat me you kill me and you still let the hostages go" jay laughs "I knew you'd make a third choice that's why I bought a few friends" as he raises his arms a few associates and the odd villain come out the shadows, red thinks "hmm mercy/merci (don't know which spelling it is for the name) Lex's chauffeur slash gunwoman, joker just a nut job will try anything, bane need to disconnect his venom supply before his use" then he shouts "game on massoni" he then grabs a red razor and throws it at mercy(I)'s weapons and the razors explode then redwing punches her in the jaw, then joker comes at him wielding a knife trying to slice him but only cuts his costume several times then redwing grabs the wrist and breaking it, jay says to bane "wait for scarecrows fear venom kick in then hurt him but no killing him though" as redwing finishes up with joker he starts feeling dizzy grabbing his head and yells "what have you done to me?" jay just laughs and gives bane the nod to go in, he activates his venom and he grows bigger and stronger and says to redwing "I may not be allowed to kill you puny man but I will have fun breaking you" he then stomps on redwing breaking most of his ribs and punching him, jay then whistles for bane and he brings a beaten and costume torn redwing over and jay says to him "well looks like it's the end of the road deadwing" he then sticks a knife in to him bane lets go of him and asks "my money now?" jay then pays bane "here's your money with a large tip" as bane leaves redwing gains consciousness he can see jay over by the hostages he pulls the knife out of himself and getting up in pain he gets some speed and tackles jay massoni the duo fight, jay is over by a ledge redwing sees that and runs at him they both go over his red cape gets torn off, and moments later batman arrives in his bat jet and asks "I take it I'm late" he then unties the hostages and Barbara Gordon points out that he went over the edge batman goes over but just picks up what's left of his cape and just holds Barbara Gordon, the two heroes and the civilian leave castle city.

Back in Gotham:

Back in Gotham batman says to Barbara "you haven't said a word barb" she replies "nothing to say I'm a jinx Bruce, my brother's dead because of me, my father is hunting down batgirl for it and now my friend is dead I'm just a jinx" batman lies to barb and says "do you know what he said to me before he left?" she shakes her head he carries on saying "he loved you and he knew you did too and he'd want you stop moping around" she smiles and says " thanks Bruce"

Back in castle city:

Both john and jay emerge holding their heads and groaning in pain and ask simultaneously "who are you?" They both have memory loss of who and where they are, jay notices that john has a stab wound and says "dude I think you need medical attention" they head to an abandoned structure and jay looks for anything medical he finds a first aid kit and bandages the wound then they find a pamphlet and jay says aloud "starling city voted medical care in the country" john moans "well that's where we're heading then" they search for vehicles and try turn the engine over but two won't start but on the third it revs up and jay joyfully says "yes we have a car" they head to starling city in the vehicle still unaware of who they are.

Meanwhile in starling city:

The vigilante (Stephen amell version) is clearing up some thugs when his partner contacts him, he says in his voice disguiser "go ahead felicity" she replies "there's a speeding car with several police behind it they say it has jay massoni in it with redwing both are from Gotham but presumed dead in castle city" he replies "if it is them lets welcome them to starling city" he gets on his bike and heads to the chase, he pulls alongside them and blows out a tyre, jay massoni pleads "please don't hurt us we don't know who we are and that guys needs medical attention he's been stabbed" but the vigilante sticks an arrow in jays knee and says "I'll let the cops deal with you but I'll take your friend" he takes redwing and puts him on the bike while jay is screaming in agony, the vigilante heads back to his lock up and puts redwing on the table pulling his hood down he says "we need to help him NOW" so Oliver queens bodyguard gets more bandages while Oliver is applying pressure, the wound gets sewn up and eventually redwing wakes up and asks "where am I? Who am I?" the others say in secret "he doesn't know who he is just like that massoni guy" diggle says "could have had memory loss when they hit the ground Oliver" felicity adds "it is possible for it to happen but will he remember who he is though?" Oliver adds "better question is does he want to remember?" as redwing sits up he holds his head but he has a flashback he screams in pain and yells "arrrrgh the pain no please stop don't do it" Oliver and diggle pin him down while felicity sedates him and she says "well we should of expected that to happen."

Meanwhile at the police station:

In an interview room officer lance is conducting an interview with jay massoni the officer asks "what you doing here massoni? Get bored of Gotham and wanted expand here in starling?" massoni says "I told you I don't know who I am I woke up in another city not knowing who I was where I was and who the guy next to was so go ahead make any accusation you want because I'm not this massoni character" the officer smiles and says "you see that's where you're wrong because we have a file here with massoni's picture in it" he opens the file up and shows him the picture and continues "that's you and we're gonna get you for all the crimes you have done" massoni holds his head and starts to laugh, the officer asks "what's so funny massoni?" massoni says lowly "do you really think I'd come here without a backup plan? You see Merlyn's undertaking was just a start because our master ra's al ghul although master ra's has put a bounty on Merlyn's head he liked the idea so I'm here to finish what got started while master ra's has other things in motion, oh and don't bother asking for backup because everyone out there is either dead or knocked out" the door opens and an assassin walks in and knocks the officer out and uncuffs massoni he asks "what's the status?" the assassin asks "we need a more people on it and it will be done soon" massoni says "good soon it just won't be the glades that will be on fire but the whole corporate sector too plus I think it's time to make some friends lets go find the guy who's making people more super" massoni and the league of shadows walk out of the station.

Back at the hideout:

Redwing wakes up again but he is restrained and demands "lemme go now MASSONI I KNOW YOU'RE HERE" but the vigilante comes over with his voice disguiser on he says "glad you have your memory back now who are you? Where are you from? And what's the last thing you remember?" redwing replies "my name's redwing and I don't know where I'm from and I remember tackling my nemesis jay massoni off a roof top but I can't remember why though" the vigilante says "good enough and by the way welcome to starling city"

Meanwhile:

Set up in an old lab massoni has people working on his plan for starling city he says in excitement "good good how long 'til it's ready?" one scared scientist replies "it should be working by December twenty fifth s. " with a smile massoni replies "excellent Christmas day the perfect day to do it on where everyone is at home with their kiddies and their presents and best of all no redwing no bat-family just some green leotard wearing robin hood wannabe, carry on"

Elsewhere:

After being let free from the vigilante he staggers from where he was being kept and he head to a rooftop to have a short rest he props against the wall and slides down it and puts his head against it and says lowly "why can't I remember?" then he has a short flashback of him hurting the people he loved and cared for mentally and physically, he grabs his head and says "who am I? What am I?" then the mysterious vigilante shows up and with his disguiser on he says "pull yourself together we got work to do" red replies "oh yeah who?" the vigilante replies "your old foe jay massoni has something big running his force took down an entire police department just to bust him out so we need to stop him now" redwing nods and he gets up saying "where to?" the vigilante says "follow me and stay with me" they both head to the docks to where they find a patrol set up around one of the warehouses the two heroes zip line across and drop down through the skylight and land on the floor to where it's pitch black and a clapping of hands could be heard to which where the lights turn on and reveal that the heroes are surrounded by the league of shadows and massoni walks through and says "well well well it's robin hood and deadwing welcome to starling red and both of you can say goodbye too" the vigilante asks "what are you doing in starling massoni?" he replies "too continue a former assassins work you know him as Malcolm Merlyn you see this city is a testing ground for our masters work… now KILL THEM" massoni backs away and the assassins come towards the heroes they fend off the assassins but redwing shouts to the vigilante "get massoni I'll take care of these clowns" the vigilante nods and fights through the assassins and sends an arrow at massoni's knee and walks over him to where massoni says "you prepared to kill one life to save thousands? Or are you too chicken?" he looks at the vigilante with an arrow in his bow and the arrow gets fired but it purposely misses him but the vigilante sends a boot too massoni's face and strings him up, redwing finishes up with the assassins and they soon vanish and says "I have my memory back and I need head back to Gotham and warn the others can you take care of him and may I borrow your motorcycle?" the vigilante nods and red wing heads back to Gotham knowing what he knows.

Back in Gotham:

Our hero heads to his apartment cleaning himself up and decides to head for the GCPD headquarters rooftop to where he switches on the spotlight he waits for batman to show up but it's not Bruce Wayne in the costume it's dick Grayson, redwing asks "so who killed him off?" the new batman says "no one he's gone away for a while, now what did you want?" red replies "ra's al ghul will be attempting an undertaking on Gotham soon he tried in starling city twice but starling was a testing ground and I fear Gotham is his main goal" batman replies "thanks for the heads up mason" red adds "dick don't tell barb I'm here for her sake I don't want her put through anything again" but batman just leaves and so does redwing, he heads back to his apartment and gets changed and wears his normal clothes and a baseball cap and heads out into the streets he goes down past the bowery he looks around and he sees his old flame across the street sitting with friends he watches her for a few minutes and leaves thinking to himself "I can't put you through it all again barb I'm sorry but it hurts you more" but he spots a suspicious character going the other way and decides to tail him but the character robs an unsuspecting old lady of her bag and john mason gives chase Barbara Gordon witnesses this and excuses herself to get changed in to her costume, john follows the guy into an alley way when he hits a dead end, john says to the guy calmly "ok bub out the bag down and we can things out from there no one needs to get hurt" the guy smiles and pulls out a flick knife and flicking the blade out john outs his fists up and says "you asked for it" the guy comes toward john but john grabs the guys arm and rolls back kicking the guy towards the entrance the guy gets up and runs at john but a baterang comes between the two and batgirl shows up and yells "mind if I join in?" john leans against the wall as to say be my guest so she leaps down and the guy lunges at her she dodges the attack and sends a right hook at him when she's tied him up she says "now who are…" she looks round and says "where'd he go?" back at his apartment john comes through the door and says "hey dick who's the kid?" dick replies "good to see you as well john and the kid's Bruce's it's a long story" john asks "something you want dick?" he answers "tell me why ra's would want level Gotham?" john answers "he wants level Gotham to make it crime free and keep it pure I never had the chance to go against him where I came from, he and Bruce are the same but ra's will anyone and anything to achieve this goal and that includes any innocents in his way he nearly did it a few times when I was gone where I came from but that's in the past so dick take me seriously when I say he's coming he will come and be prepared to fight a good fight" dick asks "do you know how he'll do it?" john answers "no but if anything like starling he'll be using seismic generators underground, one generator took out the glades there but for the whole city like here he'll be using less than ten possibly and I don't know when oh and expect a guest heading too arkham soon" dick says "your clone by any chance?" john nods dick and his companion leave johns apartment john goes to freshen up he looks down at the sink splashing himself with water and looking up too see his clones reflection there as well he hastily turns around but no one is there, for the first time in a long time he's scared he doesn't know what to do or who to trust other than his distant friends he gets changed into his costume and heads out into the bowery district and keeps an eye on cobblepot's business he sees an opportunity to get close and says "hmm job vacancy that's my ticket in"

Hours later:

After darning a disguise he goes to the iceberg lounge and he asks one of the waitresses "excuse me can you tell me where the manager is?" she points towards him and john walks up to him "excuse me sir I want to apply for the vacancy" the manager asks "what can you do?" john replies "I can bartend amongst other things and if there was a fight I can help with it because a reputable establishment like this wouldn't like a bad reputation" penguin asks "good what's your name?" John replies "David swan and you are?" penguin says "I'm Mr Cobblepot to you Davey boy and you start in one hour I'll show you around later"

Months later:

After gaining penguins trust for months john mason is on the arms smuggling trade and some associates of penguins drop by the lounge and ask David swan aka john mason "where's Cobblepot?" swan points to the direction, john keeps an eye on the two but they all head to the back room, john goes behind the bar counter when he spots some friends of his dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon they head to the bar he turns his back pretending to clean some glasses and dick orders "two champagnes please barman" Dave swan replies "sure, you celebrating?" he gets two glasses and pours some champagne in them but all dick does is give him a fifty dollar note and says "keep the change" the two walk away and john sees them holding hands, penguin pokes round the corner and says "swan come in here a minute would ya?" john goes through to the back and asks "what's up boss?" penguin replies "demonstrate these weapons for me would ya? And don't worry the walls are sound proofed" john picks up the weapon loads it up and fires from the hip until the magazine runs out john then asks "anything else boss?" but they can hear sirens in the back ground and so can dick and barb they run out and change then they drop in "it's the bats" shouts penguin, john throws the weapon on the ground and batman says "smart move" john aka David replies " am not finished yet" he tells the two associates of penguin "you get the broad the punk is mine" he gestures batman to bring it on, the two run toward each other batman goes for a high kick but john ducks and sweep kicks him but batman recovers and sends a left hook to the chest john gets winded and his disguise comes off and john retreats back to his apartment when the duo finish up at the iceberg lounge they follow john to his apartment, barb the says "ok spill john where the hell have you been?" john sighs and says "after castle I went to starling help out abit there then I came back here to warn dickie bow here about the pending attack by ra's al ghul after that I started investigating the penguin and I was right" she then says "oh, I thought you were avoiding us" he then says "I was and by doing that I was protecting every one including me and if you don't like it barb then please avoid me by all means" she then clambers out the window john grabs dicks arm and says "take care of her, dick" he nods and clambers out too.

Eight months later:

Jnths laterohn walks back in his apartment and when he shuts the door he hears a young male voice say "hey john" john turns around and asks "what's up Damien?" he replies "I need your help" john asks "to find the two love bats? Yeah I'll help there's rumours flying about and that crime has escalated since they've been gone but we need to know where they were last so that means heading home I'll meet you there I just need to change and get to the batcave" Damien nods in agreement and heads back to the batcave while john changes he asks himself "why have dick and barb gone low profile but whatever it is must be important and I wonder why Damien waited so long to ask for help, must come from his father.

Later that day:

As Damien sulks in the batcave there's a loud roar getting closer and closer john has rode in on his bike and says "ok pipsqueak let's get to work shall we" he heads to the bat-computer and looks for the last file the missing duo were on as he does so he asks "one thing I wanna know how come you waited so long to call me?" Damien replies "I was told not to ask until I was sure I needed it plus they told me that they'll stay in touch every day and if I didn't hear from them I was told to find you and that was a month ago I lost contact" red asks "why wait so long?" Damien shrugs and replies "I thought I could handle it and obviously I couldn't" john replies "am glad you came to me, now tell me what they were working on and track them from there." Then a file put pops up and he says "hmm looks like they were investigating two-face down at the docks but doesn't specifically say why though and that was months ago we best check it out Damien" Damien nods and john says "well my bike aint built for two and the batmobile isn't here we best take the bat out and track down the batmobile see where they were last but two-face is a priority though so dent first then the duo's last known location" so redwing and robin head towards the dock that night and redwing puts the bat in stealth mode and lands it carefully and take cover behind some crates and watch's two-face ordering his men to hurry up but then a red razor flies past two-face, dent turns around and says "we got company spread out and search for them" two guys head towards redwing who jumps down behind them and bangs their heads together robin on the other hand takes out the guy's knee's and knocks them out, Harvey dent then goes onto the ship thinking he's safe but redwing emerges from behind and punches two-face in his face and throws him overboard but catching his ankle and redwing says "where's batman and batgirl?" two-face replies "go to hell creep you aint no bat" red says to him "look down Harvey nothing but concrete and my arm is getting tired, now where are they?" two-face answer "ok ok last I heard they were gunning for the joker that's all I know" redwing lets two-face go but all two-face does is dangle from the side of the ship redwing finds robin and says "right lets go to the batmobile and dent said they were gunning for the joker hopefully we might find more clues there" robin replies "I hope so red, I hope so."

Half an hour later:

They reach the bat mobiles location at amusement mile and search for clues redwing says "hmm check the on board camera's see what happened, you got the frequency code for this thing?" robin shakes his head and red says "ok I'll ask Alfred to do it at the batcave" he presses against his ear and says "Alfred you there?" Alfred replies "yes I'm here master mason" red asks "can you remotely send the batmobile back to the cave and give me a heads up into what the they were up against please" Alfred replies "very well master mason I'll get back to you soon as I can" the batmobile then drives off back to the batcave and the duo scope around the place looking for clues but before they head inside redwing blocks robin from entering and head into the bat and put on the thermal scope to see what they're dealing with redwing says "hmm multiple heat signatures inside and the doors a possibly booby trapped best come from the sky light but he'll be expecting that as well there might be an old sewer duct in there where we can exploit if done right attack from above an' below, I hope you brought your breathing apparatus but you don't join in until you hear me say blackest night and brightest day, ok?" robin pouts and crosses his arms then redwing climbs up to the rooftop waiting for robin get into position redwing then says to robin via earpiece "remember blackest night and brightest day" he then sees joker and some guys in the building, he silently drops in the skylight and the joker unsurprisingly says "hit the lights boys" the light come on and he's surrounded by twenty to thirty guys and the joker says to him "why are you here boy I'm not hurting anyone… yet" red says "I just want information so we can do this two ways" joker says "go on my boy" red asks "I want know where the two bats are that's all" he sits with a smirk on his face and says "so you want know where the bat couple are? Easy they're in Beijing or shanghai, somewhere in Asia I know that" redwing asks "why are they there?" joker replies "well all us villains in Gotham got together one night and thought aloud punches were exchanged fights broke out etc. etc. but we all came up with ambushing the two main players the two bat-couple so we all waited here and every one ambushed them both and then we sold them at auction to some Looney in Asia, ha-ha, but the jokes on us because they guy didn't pay up plus the lil boy wonder couldn't cope on his own for too long" redwing says on his comms' "fall back we need get to the batcave" he then leaves the big top and get in the bat to where robin is waiting for him they head back to the batcave and john accesses the export manifests for Gotham in the past few months looking for anything suspicious and checks all outgoing flights to Asia and asks Alfred "did you find anything on the camera's Alfred?" he replies "no sir unfortunately may I ask what are your intentions sir?" redwing asks "pardon me?" Alfred replies "are your intentions to save the girl you once loved and die for? Or to save Gotham and get them back to help so you can go back to a normal life sir?" redwing says "I did love her once upon a time Alfred but now it's just to save Gotham and once that's done I'm heading southeast" Alfred says "very good sir but might I suggest you go see master Damien you and he are very much alike you know" john replies "no I'm fine thank you Alfred" Alfred just leaves and john just sits there searching for clues.

That morning:

That morning Damien comes down to the bat-cave too see john fell asleep at the console and shouts in his ear "WAKE UP" john slobbishly wakes up to see on the screen that the computers found something he says "good we have a lead I'll go check it out while you go to school" Damien says "school? How can I go school with this going on?" john says "you need education despite any situation a good detective is a smart one, look at every one in this batfamily your father all the way to you, are you going break that chain or going to get an education?" Damien slowly goes up to the manor and head to school to where as john gets in to his normal clothes and rides to the airport and bluffs his way past security and heads to a computer terminal he hacks his way in and searches for the flight number and thinks aloud "hmm it's done various stops and it's due back here tonight, need get one of the pilots to talk" but then he gets spotted the guy shouts "hey you you're not supposed to be here" john says to himself "crap need play it cool" the guy walks over "are you even on the list?" he checks and he quickly presses a silent alarm john has his right hand behind him and throws smoke pellets down the smoke engulfs the immediate area and john grabs his staff knocking the guy over he rushes to his bike and zooms off back to the batcave, when he arrives he says to Alfred "tell Damien to contact red robin, batwoman, and Steph brown to help him defend Gotham" Alfred asks "and where might you be going master mason?" john replies "please just call me john Alfred and I'm going to save the bat duo"

Round the world later:

As he reaches the destination he collects his bag and heads to where the duo are and scouts the area he mutters "seems too easy, definitely a trap" he suits up and stealthily takes down the guards on the rooftop, he drops down silently and wanders around and suddenly the lights turn on and sees the batmen and batgirl surrounding him, he sees some sorts of collars on them then he ducks to dodge batgirls roundhouse kick then leaping in the air to dodge the batmens sweep kick, he throws some ice capsules on barbs and dick's neck when on impact the capsules freezes the collars and redwing kicks the collars. He says to them "get out NOW!" which leaves him against Bruce he reaches for another capsule, muttering "crap fresh out" he looks up and sees batman rushing at him he dodges to one side then bang, a shot gets fired and hits redwings right knee cap, in pain he says "son of a…" he hobbles still being able to fight he dodges batmans attack and grabs batman by the neck accidentally hitting him the gut with his injured knee, he screams in pain but with batman winded he makes his move and breaks into the collar and pulls some wires shutting the collar down and batman remembers who he is, he grabs his staff out and uses it as a crutch, redwing says to batman "welcome back" batman replies "ugh what happened?" redwing replies "short version? You went away, nightwing and batgirl came after you, all three were controlled and I saved the day. Now aint it time you three went back to Gotham?" batman asks "why where are you going?" redwing replies "not Gotham put it that way"


End file.
